Mercenaries and more
by BNC-3K
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles in the Battletech-Universe. Yes, it is Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, i still don't own the rights to Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to T. Geritsen, TNT, J. Nash and J. Tamaro. BattleTech belonged first to FASA, then WizKid, now to Topps. This story is only for personal entertainment of mine, no money is made by it. All ownership i claim is for the story itself and - naturally - all the mistakes you can find.

This first chapter is about some of the background. If you are not interested, I would suggest jumping over to chapter 2, there is where the story begins. Only one thing of those added. At the end of this chapter, there is a comparison from the ranks house Kurita use to the ones more common to most of us.

For all of you who jump forward: See you on the other side!

The Mechs I used are all from BattleTech, those more mentioned are not official variations, the Banshee and the Crusader Jane rides as well as the Warhammer Maura uses in the end were build by me a couple of years ago. A friend of mine made the variant that they got first of this baby as well as the one of the Battleaxe. The modification on the Wasps and Hornets were the same we used as we were playing at the board. Only that we found out that many other people used them too! J

Now to the short view into the universe our story plays:

Colonization of Space began in 2108 when the first Mission with a ship equipped with a hyperdrive succeeded. First, the so-called Terran Alliance tried to keep the lid on it but major companies financed illegal colonization, so after about 250 years, there were hundreds of worlds where humans lived. The space was then already divided by ruling houses. The Alliance died about this time and the Terran Hegemony replaced it.

Until about 2700s, there was a time now called the golden age, glorified for its advantages in science and

what it did for the conditions of live. This ended when Stefan Amaris the traitor killed the ruling family of the Camerons and took over. General Kerensky called in all troops and they retook the Star League. After that, there started the first quarrel between the ruling Lords of the different houses, Kerensky took over eighty percent of the Star League Defense Forces with him when he left the inner sphere. The first successor war began. Constantly war faring against each other, the level of technology dropped all over the inner sphere.

William Blake, last secretary of communication founded the order of ComStar and retook Earth, claimed it for the order, now ComStar has the monopoly for interstellar communication.

Beside the troops of the houses, there are lots of mercenary units, from the size of a lance up to several regiments. Well known are the Eridany Light Horse – originally a SDLF-Unit that stayed to defend mankind against itself, Wolfs Dragoons – they appeared out of nowhere about the year 3000 and fought for and against each of the houses, the Kell Hounds, the Grey Death Legion or the Waco Rangers to name only a few.

If you want to know more about the world of BattleTech, I would recommend you take a look at the web-side . There you will find more details to the history of the universe and the tech behind the BattleMechs. I want to tell a story about Rizzoli and Isles, so I don't go into detail very much but feel free!

By the way, I have no personal ties with I simply love them.

In the canon history of BattleTech, the ranks of the enlisted DCMS members were the English versions, Kanrei/Coordinator Theodore Kurita changed this later about 3039+ and I took the liberty to use them in a far earlier time.

Officer ranks:

Tai-shu Warlord (something special to house Kurita, not found in a common army)

Tai-sho General

Sho-sho Brigadier General

Tai-sa Colonel

Chu-sa Lieutenant Colonel

Sho-sa Major

Tai-I Captain

Chu-I Lieutenant

Enlisted ranks:

Sho-ko Sergeant Major

Kashira Talon Sergeant

Shujin Master Sergeant

Gunsho Sergeant

Go-cho Corporal

Gunjin Lance Corporal

Heishi Private

Hojuhei Recruit

But for now – let the story unfold!


	2. Chapter 2

No, still own them!

 **Barcelona, Steiner space near the border to Kurita in proximity to the periphery.**

"Incoming! Landing ships incoming!" the Spacecontrolofficer send out over the open frequency. Major Frank Rizzoli sat in his Phoenix Hawk and watched the rain pouring down on the canopy. He was with three other members of his command on patrol.

"This is BlueCom one-niner!" the voice of his daughter came out of the speakers. "Identification?"

Some minutes dropped by before the officer came back.

"Three civil freighters, Union-Class. One got a problem with his life support; the other two claim to have stuff for the Fairfield-Corporation."

"Any confirmation about that?" Jane's voice showed strength and confidence.

'She will be a great leader when the time comes.' Frank thought 'Too sad that she hadn't the chance to learn on a high class academy like Nagelring or Sanglamore.' Regret rolled through his veins until a call from one of his Lance mates took his thoughts away from their sad road.

"Confirmation received blue one-niner. Fairfield-Corp confirmed."

"Okay, keep an eye on them! Razors over and out!"

"No, Ma! No way, why do I have to go to that ridiculous party?" Jane winced.

"Because the leading officers of the Razors are expected to be there at this party. This means your father as the CO, me as his wife and QM, Vince as CO of the tanks and the infantry and you as the CO of the second company. Simple as it goes, you have a responsibility and as long as there is no alarm, you will be there in your dress uniform!" Her mother was merciless "By the way, your uniform is in your room, fresh cleaned and pressed!"

All Jane could do was rolling her eyes in defeat.

Four hours and thirteen minutes later, Jane entered the ballroom at the side of Vince Korsak behind her parents. When they met President Patrick Doyle and his wife Constance, all of them gave him the correct salute.

"At ease!" President Doyle told them. "May I introduce you to my wife Constance and my daughter Dorthea?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. President and Ms. Doyle!" Frank said for the four.

"It is Doctor Doyle." Dorthea told him. Her features showed very clear that she was not fond of them. The comment passed with only a slight raised brow from Jane.

"My I introduce you to my staff?" Frank asked politely before he continued. "My wife Angela, who is although our Quarter Master. Vince Korsak, who is in command of our tanks and infantry and my daughter Jane, who leads our second company."

After a moment, Dorthea looked up Jane with a well but not perfect hidden disgust.

"Though you are a pilot, Ms. Rizzoli?" she said to be immediately interrupted by Jane. "It is Captain Rizzoli, _Doctor_ Doyle." Jane's lips showed an evil grin, clearly happy to have a chance to repay the blond on the spot. The other five exchanged a look and in an unspoken move, all of them disappeared.

"Oh, yes, _Captain_. That is something all you soldiers and mercenaries have in common. This pride in ranks, uniforms, parades and medals." Dorthea said plainly disgusted.

"Really, _Doctor_?" Jane mocked her.

"I worked really hard for this; I studied and researched for years to archive this!" Dorthea replied heated.

"Really? Though you think I did not? Lady, let me tell you something: a soldier – and it is irrelevant if he or she works for a house unit or is a mercenary – has to train for years to become qualified enough to pilot a Battlemech. Dancing on the street isn't all you have to know. You have to study strategy and tactics; you have to learn about wars you never heard of before because they were fought three thousand years ago. You know why?" Jane gave her no chance to answer that. "Because you have to avoid as much mistakes as possible. Your mistake will not only cost the lives of one person on a table for surgery, it simply could cost the lives of dozens of people. You not learn your stuff? You will be a Mechjock for the rest of your live, you're very short live!" Jane's face was stern.

Near them, but not to close was a small crowd who tried not to listen to obvious. All of them threw well-hidden looks over where they saw an unstoppable force hit an unmovable object. From there on, the two tried to ignore each other as good as possible.

A good while later that evening, Jane stood on the balcony, trying to fight the dizziness from too much wine and beer when she felt someone enter the balcony too. Not feeling in the mood for a talk, Jane moved a little more into the dark corner she already stood in. When the woman started to speak, Jane got angry with herself because there was no way to pass them without being recognized.

"Garrett, I know you think you love me but your behavior shows very clearly that all you really do is that you want to own me. This is not the kind of way I want to live my live. Though please be so kind and leave me alone!"

"Dorthea, I will go for now but be assured – we are not done yet!" the one the blond had called Garrett said with an angry voice when he left.

"Like what you heard?" Dorthea spat out, turning to the corner Jane stood.

"No, but it is of no matter for me. Relations are not my field of expertise, so I leave it to an expert like you!" giving Dorthea a nod, Jane left.

When the dark haired woman left, Dorthea felt lonely in a way she never did before.

At lunch break the next day, a panicked call from Space Flight Control came in, informing them that a Kurita jump ship entered the system on a pirate point. Three Union-class Drop-Ships were inbound. ETA was eight hours. Five of these hours were gone with discussions how to place the two companies from the Razors and the two companies of the Presidential Guards, as well as all the tanks and infantry platoons. Against strong advice from Frank Rizzoli and the CO of the guards, one company of the guards and most of their tanks were placed at the spaceport. The rest got the command to defend the seat of the government. The three Drop-Ships from the Razors were placed in hiding as points to do repairs and refit for all the units.

"Am I the only one who finds it odd that they only send three companies against us?" Jane's voice sounded relaxed as if she was resting on a blanket at the beach. "There is a trap there, I can smell it!"

"Wait and see pumpkin." The voice of her father sounded as relaxed as hers. "Something is going on we all didn't see coming but that doesn't mean that they will win."

The two companies of the Razors had divided themselves in mixed lances; these were now spread out to a couple of strategically important spots. Most of their tanks and infantry were at their ships to defend them as necessary.

"Holy shit!" the voice of the Guards commander came across the radio. "The three civilian freighters were a decoy; they are dropping a company of Mechs each. I see a company of Panthers, a company of Wasps and Stingers and one Shadow Hawk!"

After a moment, he continued with shock "There are coming another three companies out of each, they must have cramped them. A mixed company of Jenners and P-Hawks, another company of Panthers and one with Urbanmechs and Quasimodos. This isn't something we will be able to defend!" His voice sounded beaten. Even with most of the enemies in the light sector, there were more than enough in numbers and the next three ships already on their way.

"Okay, boys and girls, lets at least TRY to defend them!" were the last words they heard of him.

After the plan was clear now, all they could do was react and fight as hell. Even knowing that the enemy pilots were not in top condition after being cramped so close in their ships, their sheer number was fifty percent higher than their own. Additionally a surprise like that was golden. As the old saying goes: moral is to numbers three to one and a move like this is a blow to the moral!

About seven hours after the combat drop of the DCMS-troops (Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiers) began, the other three ships had landed, three companies of heavy and assault Mechs unloaded, and now the spaceport as well as the presidential palace was in the hands of the occupation force. What was left of the Guards had surrendered or was on the run to the lines of the Razors, which had been able to slow down the advance of the snakes.

Landing zone of the _Heart of Gold_

"All hands of the Razors and whoever is willing to come along aboard!" Frank Rizzoli ordered with a sour taste in his mouth while he fought back against three Panthers. His P-Hawk has already gotten heavily damage.

"DAD!" The voice of his youngest son rang out when his medium Mech went down. The three Panthers circled in for the final kill.

"RUN!" Frank ordered but Tommy ignored him and tried to help. Jane sat in her Crusader in front of the Mechbay doors of her own ship, many miles away. All she could do was listen, tears running down her cheeks.

"Dad, I …" was the last she ever should hear from her brother. After that, the voice of Vince Korsak was on the radio.

"Frank and Tommy are both gone, the _Hearts_ lifts off!" No one could overhear the pain of losing his best friend and his godson.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven weeks were necessary to come back to the mercenaries star. Seven weeks Angela was completely devastated. Seven weeks Frank junior was constantly drunk. Seven weeks Jane walked the corridors of the drop ships like a ghost. However, she and Korsak were the only ones who were at least a bit functional. So the two of them did their best to bring the people of their unit back from the brink of the abyss. After the first two weeks, Jane was first time able to go and count the living and the dead. From the twenty four Mechpilots that were there to start the fight, fifteen were left – including her two best friends Charles 'Casey' Jones and Gabriel 'Gabe' Dean. From the Guards there were only five left. From the fifteen tanks, only seven came back together with only two platoons of their infantry. From the Guards there were no tanks or foot soldiers able to come along.

Four days after they landed on Galatea came the next blow to Jane. Casey, Gabe and four more pilots told her that they quit 'because the unit had no future – except Jane would accept that Casey took command. This fueled her in a way no one would have expected. She told them to take their Mechs – without the two, which belonged to the unit, and to be gone by the hour. When they protested because of the two Mechs – a medium and a heavy – Jane pulled her gun and told them to take what was theirs or try to force her, her face was blank but with a fire in her eyes, no one ever saw before. The six left without those two Mechs…

The next couple of weeks were hard for the Razors but Jane, Angela, Korsak worked one miracle after the other, and finally they were back to two companies – at least nearly. They missed three Mechs to full strength but besides that? They were good! Angela and Korsak were even able to get a contract by house Davion for them. However, they used their advance to buy as many supplies as possible. The contract was not the best donated but Jane had managed to access full scavenging rights.

Two days until lift off, Jane was at a bar called "Marauder Bill's" together with Frankie and Korsak. Jane was wearing the leafs of a Major for the first time while Frankie tried to get used to the two stripes who said Captain.

Sipping their beer, they talked about all and everything. Suddenly, there was some disturbance at the table next to them. A younger, dark skinned guy was in a discussion with four other guys who tried to 'convince' him to sign a form, even with the support of their guns as they very clearly told him. Still he refused. When they really tried to attack the single guy, Jane knocked at the shoulder of one of the people. When he turned to bark at her, she put a finger on his lips and made a sign to look down. As he did, he saw a Sternsnacht Heavy pistol looking at his groins. With a friendly smile, Jane told the four guys that the game was over and all of them should relax. Giving her names and deadly glares, they finally walked away.

"Thanks!" the dark skinned man said with a friendly smile. "The name is Frost, Barry Frost."

"Jane Rizzoli. What was that?" Jane looked him over.

"They tried to 'convince' me to sign my Mech over to them." He told her. "They want him deadly."

"What do you drive?" Frankie looked curious.

"A Cyclops!" Frost said proudly and with a bright face.

"Interested in a job?" Jane asked with a smile.

In the time it took the Razors to make their way over to Galatea, Dorthea Doyle found herself back at the presidential palace. Only this time, she was not as the first daughter. Instead, she found herself more or less as a prisoner. The new 'elected' president and governor for the newest member of the Draconis Combine, Garrett Fairfield gave her a _generous_ offer: To sign a marriage contract with him – no more as willing in to sign all her rights away and make her his slave – or watch her parents die, gruesome.

He gave her the chance to think it over, together with the opportunity to see many of the former members of the old government and leaders of the different groups of people walk to the wall to die. After two days of gun salvos, drums, commands, Dorthea broke and a part of her soul died.

The next two years were in no way nice for Dorthea. Every time she does not jump to Fairfield's snipping, she was hit. She although had to please him in sexual ways she really found disgusting. However, in the end – she had no chance than to obey. A year and a half after her 'marriage', Dorthea found she was pregnant again. To her great relief it was a boy. Her first was a baby girl but Garrett wanted no girl as first-born and so he had it aborted; making really clear that Dorthea was nothing than property.

In those two years, the Razors were going up and down, accepting high-risk jobs for a lot of money. Jobs they handled more than well, only problem for Jane was that every time one of her people died, a part of her died too.

When they came back to Galatea after their last contract, they were able to bring their strength to a full battalion of Mechs. Making Frost the CO of the third company. They were although able to boost their numbers in tanks. Ten LongRangeMissile-Carriers, five ShortRangeMissile-Carriers, eight tanks type Galleon, four vonLuckner and four Pattons were an impressive force. Two platoons of jump infantry with SRM-throwers, two motorized SRM-platoons, four rifle platoons and four motorized rifle platoons were filling the unit out.

AN: Thanks to all who send a pm, reviewed, favored or followed, it really made my day beautiful! :)

This one is a shorter one but the next one is longer again and nearly complete!


	4. Chapter 4

R&I are still not mine!

Every day, Jane walked over to the hiring hall to look if there was a good job offer. The Razors had been making a name for themselves, though she expected a high risk/high pay offer soon.

One day she sat down for the evening with her family and some friends when there was a knock at the door. She looked around but nobody seemed to know who was there. Jane shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door to open up. In front of her were two men in identical grey suits.

"Colonel Rizzoli?" the younger one of the two asked.

"Yes." Jane answered.

"We have a job offer for your unit. The job is risky but well paid. Are you interested?"

Ten minutes later, the two Steinerrepresentives sat in a room together with Jane, Frost, Frankie, Korsak and Angela, the visitors made clear that they were willing to hire the whole unit but are only interested in the Mechs, seeing their tanks and all as a decoy for their real target. The job should be to attack a specific planet together with four more units. One would be the battalion of Bradley's Broncos, a unit of fast Mechs of light and medium weight, perfect for recon missions, three more were single company-units as there were Carter's Cavaliers who's specialty was urban fighting, Courtier's Catweazles which were masters at hit and run tactics and finally Jones Joyriders, your run of the mill slug it out unit.

The job of the Razors should be to drop down, take the spaceport with two companies, and take the presidential palace with another one plus a lance of Steiner Spiders. The officers of the Spiders were to enter the palace and secure all material of military interest being there. The units got four weeks of combat drop training granted, after this time they shipped out to their destination.

With two jumps to disguise their real destiny, it took them nine weeks to reach their target. These weeks were filled with anger repeatedly. They met the other units already in space and found to their disgust that the Jones from the Joyriders was no one else as their former comrade in arms Casey Jones. He immediately took the liberty of patronizing Jane when and wherever it was possible. Leading to the escalation that one afternoon when he did it again including cutting off her sayings and talking in. Jane had enough and walked over to him, hitting him in his face. When he started to go against her, all her anger, her frustration and her disgust about him poured into her hits, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Taking a last look at the man, Jane walked over to Dean

"Take this piece of shit to the infirmary, Lieutenant and make sure when he wakes up to make completely clear without any misunderstanding that should he ever try anything like this again, I will personally throw him out of the next airlock. MADE. I. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

The woman in front of Dean was not the good-natured girl he once knew and so he shook his head yes and did as she told him. After that show of strength, no one ever messed with her again on this mission.

."All hands prepare for combat jump!" The voice of the jump ship's captain came over the comms. This was the signal for all the Mechpilots to enter their rides. Barely settled in her seat, Jane called out the members of her unit.

"This is me," She said with a smirk. "All call green!"

A few moments of silence before the voice of Lt. Wu, the CO of her scout lance came on the radio, bored as ever "Scout is all green!"

"Battle one to four, all green!" Lt. Stuart followed on the spot.

"Command two to four all clear!" reported Lt. Krug, her 2IC. With a feral grin, Jane reported the all green to the jump ship.

Two hours and twenty-four minutes later, the grin had left Jane's face. Their ships were more than two thirds down on their way to the planet when the defense forces came. Their own fighter cover took on but a couple of the enemy fighters had been able to slip through. The ships canons rumbled and the lights dimmed every time the naval versions of the mounted particle projector canons and lasers fired salvos. As every time they went through this, Jane was bathed in sweat, feeling more helpless than a baby does.

Forty minutes after the encounter with the Kurita fighters began, they entered the planetary atmosphere, five more minutes and they heard over the internal comms "Prepare for combat drop. We have to kick you out at a higher altitude than planned. Instead of one thousand, you have to go at two thousand. Be extra careful!"

Jane closed her eyes. Thousand feet more meant more fuel for the jump packs needed more air time and a hell more time being aim for target practice. Knowing that the DS-Captain would bring them down as far as possible, all she could do was to affirmative and call out for her company.

"Razor Blue one-niner for all units. You heard the man. We have to go a thousand feet more on our own than what we planned. Prepare for it and don't forget: don't use too much fuel too early but although don't forget to use as much as possible!"

"Drop in ten seconds!" the cargo master informed them. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one – drop!"

At eight, the cargo doors started to open up and the command 'drop' was the last Jane heard before she was kicked out of the door. The time rushed while she dropped and crawled at the same time. Calculating when to use the jets to break her fall and playing with the steering made her sweat as if her Crusader was running at the red line. A look at the temperature told her that she was still in the blue valley. Short above ground, she ejected the jump pack, next moment she was on her own feet, teeth still rattling.

"Razor Blue one-niner for all units, report when ready!" Jane called out, glad that her company was not scattered over half the planet. "Lance commanders report losses!"

Losses were to be expected by such a change in altitude but Jane hoped that there were no losses, not with her people at least. After about twenty seconds, Lt. Wu was again the first to respond.

"Scout one, Scout two has a radio problem, four a cracked foot actuator. All in all Scout Blue is ready and heads out as planned!"

The moment he finished, Stuart continued. "Battle one has a cracked hip actuator, other than that, Battle Blue is all green and moves out!"

Jane checked her own Mech and found it at a hundred percent, waiting for her lance mates.

"Command two here, all units green!"

"Command one clear, Command Blue pursuits as planned!" Jane gave them.

While rushing toward their target, Jane called her other two companies.

"Red leader!" she heard the voice of Frankie, "Until now, all goes as planned, there has to be a problem!"

"Leader green!" Frost sounded bored despite the fact that there was the sound of gunfire in the background. "We have trouble."

"Okay boys, sort it out! Blue one-niner, over and out!"

About two minutes later, they reached their destination, the palace of the planetary governor. The same moment they arrived the shit hits the fan.

Yes, i know, a cliff hanger but it was a good place to break. Sorry! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean – we are under attack?" Are you crazy? We have a complete battalion of a veteran unit AND two companies of the Governmental Guards!" Governor Fairfield was furious He took it as a personal insult that an unknown force was attacking the planet.

The Chu-sa in front of him remained completely relaxed.

"Governor Fairfield, the attacking unit is of regimental size but it is not a UNIT, it is a bunch of company-sized units which were coming out to attack us. A thrown together force is at best as god as a well-trained unit a third of their size. Probably they will be able to take control of parts of this planet for a short amount of time but they can in no possible way hold it. As soon as we assembled our forces here, they will meld as ice in the sun!" He chuckled "If they come to the palace – and I am strengthen the IF – they will be met by a platoon of DEST and a company of our Mechs. They have no chance…" What it would be that the attackers had no chance to do would stay a secret forever. A stray long-range missile hit the office wall and killed the Chu-sa by the debris it threw around.

Completely shocked, Fairfield and his attendants run out of his office. Outside he found his wife with his son in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" he barked at her "Back to your rooms or you will be punished!"

This moment a lightning bolt illuminated the room and when they were able to see again, the wing with Dorthea's rooms lay in rubble. Without any further comment, Fairfield run in the direction of his private bunker, shoving Dorthea and the child out of his way.

"All clear!" Jane reported to the Steiner commando after they eliminated the last DEST-soldier. The very next moment four Spiders dropped down and four men came out of them, entering the palace commando style. While Jane watched out, she saw a woman with a small child on her arms wandering around aimless.

"May I help you?" the speakers of her Mech boomed out, startling the woman who looked up at the giant battle machine shocked. The metal giant loomed nearly ten meters over her. She shucks her head, taking a few steps back.

"Leader Blue, this is Scout three. Incoming snakes, a complete company of heavies I assume. At least, I see four Panthers, two Crusaders, two Marauders, an Archer and one Warhammer. Two more enemy machines are hanging back; they are too far away to be identified but because that we are able to track them at all means something big! Awesome to Atlas, so better get ready to run!"

"Roger that!" Jane responded. "Keep us informed. By the way – what is their ETA?"

"The way they are running? Five minutes, ten max!" Scout three told her.

"Thanks! See to it that you guys stay out of their reach, too much range and too much fire power for you."

After that, Jane switched the channel of her com-unit.

"Razor one-niner for Spider one! We have incoming visitors. Ten are here in five to ten, two more a few later. Five hundred and sixty tons plus the two in the back. That is a lot more than we have!"

"Roger Blue one-niner! We are coming, please make sure that we can leave with what we got!" the voice of Spider one was polite but made it absolutely sure that it was not a request.

"Hurry up, there is a lot of long range kissing involved, nothing we can match."

Jane got no answer and so she rallied her forces as best as possible. Seeing the woman still stumbling around, Jane laid a hand on the ground, palms up. After that, she opened the canopy shouting down "Come with me if you want to life!"

The woman stood still for a moment before she climbed on the hand, holding her head down in complete defeat. After she reached the middle, Jane lifted the hand very carefully until she was near the entrance to the cockpit. The woman looked over and Jane saw a lost soul, unable to take the step. Seeing this, she held out her hand with a friendly smile "Come, let me help you!" She told the woman which mechanically obeyed and stepped over.

"Here, sit down." Helping her to strap on the safety belts of the emergency seat, a bucket of ice-cold water ran down her spine the moment she recognized WHO the woman was. This woman in front of her lacked all the fire she had seen at the ball over two years ago. Mere moments later, her scout lance reported the Panthers incoming. Being able to jump helped them to be a lot earlier at the palace than their comrades. They could have hit the Crusader as the Mech nearest to them very seriously if they were not too eager to kill him. However, with the hurry, they were all firing into the void.

Jane threw her Mech to the side, swirling around and let a full volley of missiles go towards the nearest Panther. These responds caught the DCMS-Pilots by surprise, even taking into account that the Crusader was twice the size of one Panther it was the complete opposite with four. Best action would normally have been to retread as fast as possible, a counter attack been always considered suicide by combat doctrine. Thirty LRMs and eight SRMs swept the attacker from his feet and when he felt, the head of the Panther connected with a part of the walls of the palace, turning the Panther into a smoking wreck. The short moment of confusion Jane used to swing behind the corner of the building, leaning the back of her machine to the wall, counting the seconds and keeping a sharp eye on the heat display.

The same second the display fell down to green two Panthers sailed above them, one of them short in front of Jane's Mech, the other one a good way further away. Jane's hands danced over her control board, frantically changing the target configuration before she pulled the triggers of her weapons. Her long-range missiles went over to the Panther further away, being her secondary target, the results were as good as anybody could hope for, but he was occupied nonetheless with the trouble to keep his Mech on his feet. The Mech right in front of the Crusader took the load of two medium sized lasers and the short-range missiles in his much weaker back armor. This time, the reward was not to miss. One of the missiles connected intimately with the reactor while others wormed their way into the gyroscope. Falling like a chopped tree, the Panther was although done. Having her mind occupied with the two Mechs in front of her, the Mech, which sneaked around the corner, skipped Jane's attention. Taking advantage of the moment, the Panther pilot tried to aim for the head of the heavy Mech but thanks to Dorthea's cry, Jane was able to raise an arm between the shooter and her Mechs head. The only countable result for the enemy PPC was a good half ton of armor raining down. A couple of missiles were luckier. Two of the four the Panther send over missed but the other two connected with the Crusaders head, rocking the big metal warrior. The blaring of the heat klaxons, the sparks from some of the control circuits, the sudden heat in the cockpit and the rumbling of the rocket launchers had awoken the child, which made very loud very clear, that it wasn't okay with the situation.

Registering that his attack had not the desired effect, the Panther at the corner made a step back behind the corner while the one, which has been targeted by the LRMs, jumped behind another building.

Unwilling to let herself been trapped, Jane kicked her Mech into gear and started running away from her spot. While doing so, she tried to speak to her passenger but the doctor did not respond. Finally, Jane yelled at her, bringing her back to reality. With a lot of hurt in her voice and on her face, Dorthea tried to comfort her baby, to silence it but with no success. Hearing Jane swears and muttering under her breath was not helping too. The blaring of the computer warnings, the crying of the toddler and the sobbing voice of her passenger – all of that was nagging at Jane's nerves. Seeing the red dots of the approaching enemy Mechs, Jane ran, trying to avoid the incoming goods. About fifteen minutes later, there were only two enemy Mechs following them but with a great distance between predators and prey.

"Can't you do anything to silence him?" Jane growled. "I'm barely able to concentrate!"

A moment of silence answered her before the child started the whining again, accompanied by the intense sobbing of his mother. With tears running down her cheeks and defeat in her voice and demeanor, Dorthea looked at Jane.

"You probably should sit us down, that way we won't disturb you any longer. It would although solve many problems for you. Having us along will only bring hassle to you. No one here will like someone who helped us. So better do yourself a favor."

"What? Are you crazy? Drunk? Drugged?" Jane stopped her Mech only long enough to turn towards her passenger. "Listen Doc, I may be a merc but there is one thing you should know and write it deep in your brain – a Rizzoli never ever let anyone hang out to dry! You got me?" The glare she gave the blond doctor was fire and ice. "And by the way, what do you mean – no one will like someone who helped you? What have you done?"

Yes i know, another c-h. The next chapter is nearly done, i am on a roll at the momet.


	6. Chapter 6

The silence lingered for a couple of moments before Jane turned her head and saw the doctor sitting there like a lost child, more tears running down her cheeks.

"Doc?" Jane started but recognized the same moment that the two Kurita Mechs came a lot closer than liked.

"Damn!" She muttered under her breath, kicking her Mech in gear again.

The next half hour, Jane used every advantage the terrain had to offer to stay ahead of her two pursuers, cursing about how her surroundings helped and hindered her. While it helped her in hiding the Crusader and disturbed the comms of her enemies, it although disturbed her comms to call for help. In playing this game of cats and mouse, Jane almost forget about her passengers until the little one started to cry again.

Turning around to look at them, Jane got a shock. The doc had, which way ever, got her survival knife in her hands and had it placed at the throat of her son. Hands shaking, Dorthea murmured something in his ears. The heartbeat her hands began the move to drive the knife in, another hand held hers in an iron grip.

"Don't!" The voice was calm but firm, "Killing him or you or both isn't helping anyone."

The flood of tears started again and in a sobbing voice, the broken woman started to speak.

"But it is all I can give him anymore; there is nothing else I can do for him. For us, there is no way to leave this planet and after me leaving with him, his father will never again allow me to be near him ever again and he will make sure that my son will hate me, as everyone else do."

"Why do you think that all other people hate you? Tell me what happened, please!" Jane's voice was soothing while she took away the knife, still throwing an eye to her scanners.

'Shit!' she thought when she saw the two blips on the magnetic anomaly detector.

"Come on, telling me helps me to relax while I bring us out of here. Oh, by the way, there is a bottle of water in the bag at the backside of my seat, seems you two needs a good sip out of it."

The rough terrain they move along favored the jump capable Panthers and Jane were looking for a spot where she could make her stand when the doc began to talk in a monotonous distant voice.

"I don't know if you remember more than two years ago, when we were on the balcony. You were in the shadow when my then suitor Garrett Fairfield tried to convince me to marry him. I always felt like a price cow beside him, the typical trophy wife. Though I always told him no. As you probably figured out, he was involved in the invasion of this world. When they finished us up, they made him governor of this planet. He used his new powers to offer me a marriage contract. I had the choice to marry him, signing all my rights away or…" She sobbed again.

„Listen Doc, only for the record, " Jane growled „the day the snakes came? That day my father and my younger brother died." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I and Frankie were – as our father ordered – at the places of the other Drop-Ships, defending them. All we could do was listening to the last fight they fought, hearing them die, knowing that there was nothing we could do except listen to their end. So please Doc, don't tell me I don't understand or that I don't know how it is, I know! Nevertheless, I did what my father taught me from the day we had to leave our home in the Free World's League. Never let yourself been blackmailed! Never negotiate for hostages whomever it is except to buy time, fight for their freedom or help them die as a free person! This neither was nor is easy but it always helped us to survive!"

Dorthea looked at her with wide-open eyes, her lower lip trembling, lost for words.

"Okay Doc, tell me what you have done that the people around here would love to see you burning at the stake."

"He… he made sure that I attended to some very gruesome things, staging it as I was in for it too. The people saw it the way 'Now she is showing her real face, saving her ass and her wealth on the lives of others!' I really didn't have a chance after I married him and now, now he can be sure that I can't leave him."

The voice of the doctor was flat, without any emotions.

"Hmm, I will think… SHIT!" Jane yelled suddenly.

From behind a small hill, the two Kurita Panthers stepped out.

"Surrender without any complains and you may survive!" The speakers from one of them boomed.

"Really? How pathetic!" Jane gave back, paired with a full volley of her long-range missiles to the right Mech. She would have preferred to use the short-range throwers too but the Panthers were out of range for those. The moment she fired, Jane made a step to the side with her Mech, not too soon because the next heartbeat two PPCs crossed their path where her cockpit had been. The missiles were more effective, even when more than half of them missed. One or more of them had found a weak spot and wormed their way into the internal structure, damaging the reactor, which fueled the battle machine. Jane rushed closer towards the smaller Mechs to get a chance for using her SRMs and her medium lasers as well. While doing so, she finished the reloading procedure of her main weapons and this time, she used them for the second Panther. Despite the fact that all of them found their target, all Jane got, as a reward, was a rain of ceramic armor flying away. One of the Kurita pilots set the next score. Both their PPCs and one of their SRM-throwers hit, nearly throwing the Crusader of his feet. Armor melted and streamed down the heavy Mech while his pilot tried to adjust to the loss of weight. The next round Jane gave the already heavy damaged Panther her full attention by sending him all she had.

"Let's see how you like a little bit of rock'n'roll!" Jane growled.

This time she was rewarded with a very satisfying fall done by the Panther but although her heat levels went to the roof. Her computer demanded a shutdown and her fingers danced on the veto buttons as if it were a piano. The second Panther used the opportunity to fire all his weapons himself, starting new warnings from the computer and turned a lot lights from green to red on the control boards. A quick glance on her ammunition counter told her that the first chamber from each long-range thrower was empty. With a feral grin Jane started to get closer to her opponent – which could be expected with a Crusader CRZ-3R or –D because both only have one chamber of rounds – as well as the Kurita or the Liao-versions but with them only been able to send 10 missiles at once, they did not count here. The Panther reacted the way Jane had hoped for and jumped behind the hill. Jane used this time to walk her Mech back to get a longer distance and to cool her ride down. When the Panther pilot registered that Jane did not come after him and was instead retreating, he jumped back again. Only this time he was in a perfect range for the long-range missiles and to his surprise, there was another volley send. His PPC although met its target and in the cockpit of the Crusader it send sparks and bits of control boards flying. Smoke started to fill the air. One large piece penetrated the cooling vest of Jane. The Panther was not as lucky as the heavier machine. Collecting the majority of the missiles, his cockpit turned into an open bowl before the machine fell slowly onto its back. Sparks were still flying inside the cockpit of the Crusader when Dorthea recognized that her son was complete silent and that her pilot was too. Her son had lost conscious because of sensory overload but the pilot from blood loss. While Dorthea tried to still the blood, Jane slowly came back. Together they were able to treat the wound. Giving her condition a thorough thought, Jane looked her companion over. Seeing what her companion was doing, Dorthea became nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dorthea asked.

"How good are you at keeping your balance?" Jane answered her question with one of her own.

"I am doing at least one hour of yoga a day, though I would say I am really good, why?"

"Because someone has to bring us back to the base and I'm not able to do so. Though that leaves you!" Jane stated matter of fact.

"You gotta be kidding me – right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Something is a little bit wrong, posting a chapter isn't moving the story - if anyone has an idea, please pm me!

Next Chapter already in the woods! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"No, I'm not!"

About fifteen minutes later, the big fighting machine started its way back on a very low pace but it moved towards safety. Jane drifted in and out of conscious, still holding the baby in her arms, which was astonishing quiet and contends with his surrogate. When she came back after a while, she recognized that the way her Mech moved was far smoother than in the beginning, although the speed was much higher.

"You are doing good!" She told Dorthea, drawing a small smile from her lips.

"When you look to your right, there is the radio board; the frequency should still be set to 10.4 – right?"

"Yes, at least it seems so to me." Dorthea answered.

"Okay, when you move your chin in the neuro-helmet to the left, there is a contact, you are opening a channel with it. Our call sign is Blue one-niner. Call out and ask for support. Oh and by the way – ask for Battle 3. I think I have found a solution for your problem."

Despite her best efforts to bring Jane to an explanation, Dorthea was not able to get one. After a couple of tries, she finally reached someone.

"Okay Lady, I don't know who you are but you are definitively not Jane, though who are you and why do you pretend to be her?" A male voice growled through the cockpit. Before Dorthea could respond, Jane tapped on her shoulder.

"Do you have a second name?" she asked.

"Yes, it is Maura, why?"

"Soon! What is the maiden name of your mother?"

Completely baffled, Dorthea told her "That is Isles but why do you ask?"

"Easy tiger! We are avoiding that someone overhears us and knows who is in here. Though identify yourself as Dr. Maura Isles!"

"But that isn't correct and as you should be informed – I can't lie."

"It is not a lie, you are Maura – right? And you are an Isles, even not in a direct way, though – not lying!" Jane smiled. "You really can't lie?"

"No, I get hives and if the lie is to big enough – I faint."

"Awesome! Now call him back and tell him who you are and those we need support." Jane grinned.

"Hello there?" Maura asked over the radio. "This is Blue one-niner again."

"Yeah and WHO are YOU?" The man asked again, a deadly calm in his voice.

"I am Dr. Maura Isles, I am – no, I was a passenger with Jane but we were in a fight with a couple of Kurita Mechs and Jane is heavily wounded. Though it would be extremely good if we could get support because I can't do more than move this big piece of metal and there are three red dots on one detector."

"We got your position and are on our way. But be aware that if this is a trap, only god will show you mercy!"

When they got the company of six other Mechs, the three red dots fell back and their ride back was quiet. When the unknown man "suggested" that they raise the speed, Dorthea told him that she was not sure that she would be able to keep her ride on its feet and because Jane was out at that time again, there was nothing else to do as to move at her speed. Finally coming near their destination and Jane back being conscious, they finally got Battle three on the radio.

"Hey Abby, can you come to my room as soon as you are in?" Jane asked her.

"Sure Jane, ready to tell my why?"

"Not yet, I tell you later."

"Okay, see you in about an hour!"

After they parked the big metal warrior in the hangar, Jane turned towards the blond "Okay Maura, before we get out of here, there is a cap in the back of your seat, put it on your head and your hair under it, more to this when we are in my room!"

The next stop was not at Jane's room but to the infirmary. The man they met there was a grumpy, a little 'wild' looking bald man. The moment they entered his head snapped around.

"YOU! Didn't I tell you that I never want to see you here again? And what is that? Isn't it enough that you – again – come with some major injury that I am – as I at least told you over a dozen times before – not qualified to handle, no, you have to bring me a baby too!" He huffed and moved closer.

"So, who is that and what is wrong with that kid? And more to it – why the hell is it here? We are not a children's hospital!"

"Calm down Doc!" Jane told him with a smile, "We are here for me – even I'm sure she would love to check the kid. But before we do anything else, let me introduce you to our new CMO, Doctor Maura Isles!"

For a moment, the man was silent, and then he asked, "You are a real doctor? I mean a medical one?"

"Yes," the woman answered after she threw a confused look towards Jane, "I am, correct I was a trauma surgeon here at the hospital. It is about some years now." With that, she made a gesture towards her child.

The man grinned and made an inviting gesture "Welcome to hell, Doctor!"

When they were done about half an hour later, the man Jane had called Doc was deeply impressed.

"You really do know what you are doing, Doctor Isles! I never saw it done in such a quick manner AND I never heard that one" he made a gesture with his hand in Jane's direction "complain so few times. I really hope that you will be with us for a long time!"

Short after that, they entered Jane's cabin and there they could finally rest.

"The little one okay?" Jane asked after she sat down on her bed, a little bit worried.

"Yes, he is. Only completely exhausted and with some sensory overload. I believe he needs a lot of rest, quietness and peace."

The blond doctor looked at Jane and took a deep breath.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away!"

When Jane saw the blank expression on the blond's face she said, "It is a slang way to tell you that you can ask as you like – okay?"

The blond nod.

"You said something about me being your new CMO, what did you mean by it?"

Jane smiled, she had a lot of fun 'cause she had an idea what would happen next.

"That's easy Maura. For bringing you and the kid away from here, you work for the next two years as the Chief Medical Officer for Rizzoli's Razors!"

When realization hit the blond, an expression of hurt and betrayal run over her face, her shoulders sank with a feeling of defeat.

A big smile spread over Jan's face.

"Hey Doc, nobody said anything about working for free!" Jane saw that the doc did not understand her. "You see a unit as the Razors seldom have the chance to hire a really good doctor. Most of the doctors willing to hire to a unit as ours – even considered that for a mercenary unit we are not a small one – are people who wants to avoid getting caught by the law because they made some big mistake or a couple of small ones. With you? I got the jackpot! You are a very capable doctor and I can guild trip you to accept." Jane smiled again. "But it is not a single sided deal. More of a win-win."

"If this is so, then what is it that I am winning?" The blond asked curious.

"You have a perfect way to leave here – no one asks a lot of questions about papers when told all the people aboard are members of the unit. Second, you are getting money - something you need to build a new life somewhere. Taking into account what you told me, there isn't a lot for you to take along – right?" The blond nod. "And third point is - you got a resume. In two years, you can tell your new employer where you worked, depending on what happened in the meantime with this world, you could tell them that you worked here before. I don't believe that someone will send a message to ask for you over here. Fourth is the best. You have a place to stay and nobody here is going to judge you. So, what do you say – deal?"

The blond took some time to think it over but finally she shook her head yes. "Deal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again for the pms, reviews and all.

In case there are questions about a topic, please don't hesitate to ask!

Borrowing the catch phrase of someone else: Have a nice day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Why Maura Isles?"

"Because Maura is your second name, so you are in a way used to it and with Isles, it is fitting you, though why not? Nobody will look twice!"

"Except that the people out there knew how I look." Maura threw her a skeptic glance.

"That exactly is the reason why we are waiting for Abby. In the meantime, Rolanda should be here any moment. I asked her to buy some diapers and some formula for our little one here." Jane showed her a smile and after a moment, Maura answered it with a shy one of herself.

"You are kidding me – yes?" Maura looked in horror at her short-cropped hair. The woman called Abby shook her head.

"Wait till we are ready, you will love it, I promise!"

Maura looked at the gothic fan with disbelieve.

"Do you really think that anyone of the good people out there will recognize you with that hair? Oh and the eyes, Abby the eye-shadow is important!" Jane turned to her.

"Jane, I know! Why don't you took junior over there, walk over to the mess hall, get yourself a coffee, him a fresh pair of diapers and for us for later some cake? I mean it Jane and I mean NOW!"

Maura looked at her in horror but Jane only laughed.

"Okay, okay – I go! But I will be back!" With that and a big grin on her face, Jane left with the toddler and his bag. About forty-five minutes later, Jane came back and when she looked at Maura, she could only stare open mouthed. There was a complete different woman in front of her. Short black hair (Jane instantly missed the honey blond shine), dark colors around the eyes, black eyebrows dark red lipstick and black painted nails. Abby had clad her in a uniform of hers, creating a complete new person.

"Wow, I can't really believe this!" Jane said. "You're outdone yourself, Abby. There is only one thing missing!" With that under the curious eyes of the other two women, Jane walked over to a drawer and removed an overall of hers. There she took something off. Afterward Jane walked over to Maura. Two pairs of eyes following her when she stepped in front of the former blond. Jane gave the two Goth ladies in front of her a small smile. Handing one piece over to Abby, Jane reached to the collar of Maura's uniform.

Looking down on her hand, Abby gasped as she realized what was happening.

"Doctor Maura Isles," Jane stated while she nestled at Maura's collar, "I hereby welcome you as the new Chief Medical Officer of Rizzoli's Razors in the rank of a Captain. You will only respond to me as the unit commander or to our quarter master!"

"As if you could avoid that!" Abby snorted.

"Why do you say so?" Maura asked irritated.

"Because our QM is her mother!" Abby grinned toward Jane. "Not even Jane can stand all the time against her."

Maura threw a look over to where Jane stood who looked honestly a little bit embarrassed.

Short after that, Abby had left them and Maura had changed the makeshift diapers of her son.

"I will have to buy some stuff for him." Maura stated. "Only problem is – I don't have any money."

"You want to go shopping, Dr. Isles?" Jane grinned.

"I believe I have to. I need some underwear, clothing, diapers and all for him, probably some hair dye too. Not to mention a tooth brush."

"Okay Doctor let's go. Oh by the way – what is HIS name?" Maura gasped at her in horror. This was something she had not thought about.

Three and a half hour later, they were back, the trunk of their car completely filled with various stuff.

"Jane, I don't understand why we had to visit so many shops when you clearly hate shopping this much!" Maura shook her head.

"Simple as it goes, this way nobody could think we were buying a complete outfit for someone. Oh and by the way – did you register that nobody recognized you? They looked at you and all they saw was a Goth girl, not Dorthea Doyle." Maura found to her own surprise that Jane was right.

"Fine, for the time being, you will have to bunk with me. A Drop-Ship isn't the most spacious place to live."

"Do you expect a counter attack from the Kurita army?"

"I? Yes! But first we have to make this place as Steiner as it goes."

Maura sat on the bed for a moment, taking in the small room.

"You sure you can take it to have me and him in here?" Unsecure she looked at Jane, expecting rejection every moment.

"I want you two here with me, listen, I think that we can handle it for a while and as soon as we are at our garrison world, you will have a room for yourself – I promise!"

"What else do you expect from me?" Having been too long something been used, Maura expected the drop of the other shoe every moment now.

Jane shook her head. "Nothing – except…"

She saw the body in front of her tense up. "You have to swear not to steal my blanket by night AND you don't argue with me every time I drop some clothing and not being picking it up immediately."

"That's all?" The tone in her voice made it clear that the doctor did not believe it.

"Yes Maura, that is all. I never had to press someone to have sex with him. And even I have to admit that you looked smoking hot in that black lingerie's – if I have to force you to have sex with me or buy you with stuff – I would rather use a brush to finish myself off!"

Jane looked at her with a dead seriousness that made Maura taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." Was all she could say.

"You're welcome!" was Jane's reply. "I hope that you will understand that for the people of this planet, YOU will be my girlfriend – right?"

"Why shall they think so?" Maura tensed up again.

"Will Dorthea Doyle being in for girls?" Jane asked her with a serious look.

"No, I never was in for girls, not even in puberty for trying out." Maura shook her head.

"Though, one thing more that differs Dr. Isles from her – right?"

For that, Maura could only nod.

The next couple of days went by with an odd quietness, Jane and Maura were able to adapt to each other in the small cabin and to both their astonishment, they slept great in the small bed they had. First night, they lie a little awkwardly back to back, only to awake spooning, with Jane big spoon to Maura. To her big surprise, Maura found herself liking it. Feeling save being in Jane's arms. Even when she sometimes felt like a teddy bear. Jane's recovery made good progress and the other members of the Razors got very fast used to her. Mostly after they found themselves on her table and been out of the infirmary sooner than any time before.

"I don't get it Jane," Frankie looked at her, "how comes that the snakes are so quiet?"

"There are ten Mechs they lost so far from their thirty-six, they although lost nine of the Guards, right?"

"As far as we know – yes."

"From what we can say, our forces are spread really thin in the meantime. I expect them to attack soon, going for a smaller outpost, trying to scrape bits of us at a time until they have won or we are so worn out that their support can wipe us out in a hurry."

"That's why you are holding us together at company size?"

"Exactly!" Jane nod towards her brother. "The Broncos understood that, only the Joyriders doing as they please."

"Jane – what is it with you and Dr. Isles?" Frankie shot the question in a very surprising way.

"Nothing, we are sharing a bunk but that's all." Jane's face showed nothing when she told him. More of it, she absolutely was not willing to let him know that she enjoyed the doctor at her side while she slept. Not bad dreams, only deep and refreshing sleep!

"Okaayyyy…" Frankie knew his sister well enough to know when to drop something.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, the now dark haired doctor stood in front of a big bald man who rolled his eyes on her, hitting his left hand with his right fist, giving a loud smacking sound every time.

"NO Doctor, I will NOT let you cut me open, never ever! You got me? Why is it that you Goth girls always want to cut me open?" His voice was loud and strained, his eyes nearly bulging out and the color of his face a dark red.

"Listen Sergeant Wilcox, these shrapnel will not disappear only because you ignore them and the cut to open you up is not far bigger than when you cut yourself while shaving." The doctor shook her head. "How comes that a big boy like you is so frightened about a little bit of blood to lose? In addition, what do you mean by 'You Goth girls'?"

"Ahm, this is a figure of speech and I am NOT afraid of a little bit of blood, I only don't like it to be poked and it will endure endless!" Wilcox told her.

"Good Sergeant, let me hand you a deal. Let us say - if it were longer than ten minutes for extracting all pieces, I buy you all booze you can handle for one evening. BUT" Maura added when she saw his face lighten up "if I need ten minutes or less YOU will play babysitter for my son on three evenings. What do you think?" Her face was blank when she looked at him.

After a short while of contemplating, Wilcox grinned, for winning a whole evening of free drinks he had to endure more pain before though he was willing to let it happen. Playing babysitter? In her dreams, no doctor until now has been able to be done with one peace to get out of him in fewer than ten minutes, less than four!

"Deal Doctor! Only to be fair – paying for me drinking a whole evening will dry out your resources but it was your idea – remember?" Wilcox was very sure of himself.

"Good Sergeant, in this case I would suggest that you call someone over as a witness on the time. I do not want you to complain about been drugged and unable to keep track of the time while i worked on you. Oh and by the way – you belong to the lance of Lt. Wu, right?"

"Yes Doc, why do you ask?"

"Because I want your schedule for my planning on free nights." The dark haired doctor told him with a broad grin, giving him the first moment of worry.

About an hour later, Maura walked into the mess hall with a grin like a cat that got a whole pint of cream. Picking up a cup of coffee, she walked over where Jane and Frost sat.

"Ho Doc," Frost greeted her "you're looking really happy. What happened?"

"I got myself a babysitter for three evenings of my choice!" Maura told him with a devious smile. Turning towards Jane, she continued, "Now you can show me this nice little restaurant!"

Seeing Jane turning red like a fire truck, Frost started to laugh until his breathing failed him. Even Jane throwing a death glare could not stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again to all who reviewed or send a pm. To answer a question i got, yes, most of this story is done, it is fleshing some parts out and cut others back.


	9. Chapter 9

"I got myself a babysitter for three evenings of my choice!" Maura told him with a devious smile. Turning towards Jane, she continued, "Now you can show me this nice little restaurant!"

Seeing Jane turning red like a fire truck, Frost started to laugh until his breathing failed him. Even Jane throwing a death glare could not stop him.

"Who was this poor soul who agreed to that task, Doctor?" he finally asked when there was enough air back into his body. "And more to it – didn't she know that Will isn't relaxed except with you or Jane?"

"HE thought that it was a bet he couldn't lose, bad luck for him, and good luck for me! The volunteer by the way is Sergeant Wilcox from Scout Blue." Maura's smile was infectious. Even Jane started to grin.

"What was your bet?" Jane asked, wondering what Maura had to offer.

"He didn't believe me when I told him that it would take me less than ten minutes to remove those four pieces of metal out of his side and wrap it up." Maura shrugged.

"And how long did you need to do so?" Frost was curious.

"With local anesthesia? Eight and a half minutes, he wasn't aware that I was done and still bragging what he could drink and how much it will cost me." Her innocent face was simply lovely – at least in Jane's opinion.

"You tricked Sergeant Burton Wilcox from Scout Blue, Lt. Wu's scout lance, Mister I never ever lost a bet playing babysitter for you?" Lt. Parrish, lance commander of the Battle lance from Frosts Company asked to made sure she heard it right.

"I wouldn't say I tricked him. He was not really willing to let me treat his injuries though I offered him a bet. As I was able to recognize, none of you pilots is able to resist, based on your combative characters. Because I was able to examine the wounds, I knew exactly the amount of time I would need. I added some time for safety and told him in which amount of time I would be ready. Based on his experiences, he accepted and lost. That was all." The room fell silent after this declaration, this time it was Jane who started to laugh and after a very short moment while most of the people around tried to stifle it, the others joined in.

The next four days were Jane's part of doing patrol duty. A wisdom she learned from her father was that you should not ask others to do things you are not able or willing to do yourself. While Jane was on her way around the city and the surrounding countryside, every time she was able and it was not against protocol, she talked with her 'girlfriend'. To her own astonishment she loved the banter and the unbelievable amount of facts the doctor had to share and more of it she missed the other woman at night. Maura on the other side missed the brunette most in the evening and by night. Not someone to socialize very much, she was used to be more or less alone in a crowd but by night she had gotten used to the company. Nonetheless because it was not to be a vessel for sexual relief and to dump some hot sperm into, double up as a sex toy and an incubator. Most of all she missed the sarcastic comments of her friend – the first real friend she ever had – in the mornings. The last couple of days she was very often sick, had to throw up and could barely stand the smell of food or hot beverage. After a very long and tiring run to the bathroom, she used a moment when she got Jane on a secure channel for a moment alone. Jane listened to her ramblings about this strange sickness and that she went through all medical databases she were able to lay her fingers on, Jane tried to make a joke.

"Hey Maur, maybe your strange sickness is something very simple – as a pregnancy. You see – complete simple. Only that with this illness the time for coming back to health is nine month but beside that…" Jane stopped when she heard something clatter to the ground. "Maura? MAURA?" Suddenly her humor had vanished and fear grabbed her heart.

"Oh god, Jane, please tell me I am not, I mean I am not pregnant. Another child from him, I couldn't stand it." Maura's voice filled with tears cut into Jane's heart like a rusty knife.

"Hey sweetie, don't panic – okay? Even if you are pregnant from him – who cares? I am not! I'm honestly are really curious how you are as a becoming mommy and I'm sure as hell that Will love to have a baby brother or sister." Jane's voice travelled over the radio as calming as oil on a rough sea. "And only now for the record – I love you with one child or with two, pregnant or not. You got me?"

For a moment Maura was speechless "I love you to, Jane." Was all she could muster. Jane looked at her clock and continued "Maura, I mean what I said. For now I have to cut it, we are going in for some rough terrain with many opportunities to ambush us. Take care of you and Will and give him a kiss from me!" The next moment the connection was severed

Maura sat at the console for quite some time, contemplating what Jane had told her and out of the black, she was attack with a feeling of utter joy. 'She loves me, she's in love with me' Maura thought and her face lit up like a tree on Christmas before another thought crossed her mind. With a newborn fear, she walked over to the med-bay.

Meanwhile Jane and her company walked through the best side to lay an ambush and with every step, the bad feeling in her gut was growing.

"Wu, could you send someone over to the ridge to our left? Something is strange there. My MAD and heat detectors are clear but I can't get rid of a very bad feeling."

"Roger that!" Wu replied. "Goldilocks and Stinger, you are keeping an eye to the rift to our right, Cowboy with me!"

Wu's Vulcan and the Wasp of the man called Cowboy jumped up the ridge to their left while the Locust and the Commando from the other half of their Scout lance ran over to the rift. In the meantime Jane made sure that the other members of her company where on the double and spread wide enough apart to avoid being easy targets. Minutes passed with the feeling of hours when suddenly a big shadow emerged from the rift.

"Bandits! It's an ambush!" The voice of Sergeant Wilcox boomed over the comms. "I got a damned Atlas here and a Banshee, but some variant!" The next moment his locust practically vanished under a hail of missiles and the combined fire from the heavy auto cannon, the heavy and medium lasers and the short-range missiles send by the two Mechs. The unusual amount of weapons fire from the Banshee made sure that it was some new variant. The next to call out about ambush was Wu. Knowing that this was the best spot for an ambush, Jane had studied the terrain from all available pictures and the ROMs her people had taken by former patrols. So all she had to call out was "Perform Maxtla three!"

Her company worked like a perfect tuned machine and turned towards their targets. Jane and two of her people addressed the two Mechs from the rift; the others delivered their goods to the enemies on the ridge. While Stinger and the Thunderbolt from Battle lance fired at the Atlas, Jane concentrated on the unknown Banshee. Being so close to the two assault machines with their more than heavy load on the short and medium range was not much to Jane's liking but you can't have it all. At least they only had to last for about twenty minutes, which in itself were a long time for a battle under these conditions but from that? Frost and his company should be here. Jane was more than glad that she had planned a trainings run with him for about this time and so all they had to do was to delay their attackers until they got the upper hand. A hail of bullets from the Atlas reminded her about the deadly foes they stood against and with a deep breath; Jane released all of her weapons on the Banshee. A Crusader was not something to ignore, not even by a behemoth like an Atlas who got far more armor than a Banshee does. Even a variant should be caring less though Jane hoped that her fast response would bring something countable to her game. Luckily it did. Two dozen long-range missiles, three of the short-range ones, both medium lasers met their target, rocking the Banshee around, and finally by trying to keep his Mech on his feet, the pilot of the Kurita machine did a wrong step. A lot of loose boulders gave way under the foot of the 95 tons of the Banshee and it went down the rift, hitting his head on a couple of rocks while it skittered down the hill, finally came to a rest nearly fifty yards lower. The price Jane had to pay was high; firing all weapons meant a lot heat had built up. Warnings were blaring in the cockpit and her fingers danced in a well-known way over her controls to override the shutdown of her reactor and to circumvent more of the cooling liquid around the ammo-bays. Nonetheless, the immense amount of heat made her Crusader move slow like a very old man, crying for to be the next target of the Atlas. The Stinger already was down as a smoking wrack and the T-Bolt was not looking very convincing anymore. The full load from the Atlas came over and all the good things he had sent hit the Crusader. Jane fought to keep her machine on its feet but lost. The heavy battle Mech went down with speed and Jane's vision went black.


	10. Chapter 10

While Jane lost consciousness, the other Mechs of her Company were a little bit more on the sunny side. For having a better chance to hide their Mechs, the Kurita soldiers had turned the reactors of their Mechs down and by jump-starting them, the reactors of a Marauder, a Warhammer and a Panther died on them. Losing a quarter of their strength – including two heavy Mechs – was a bad stroke to their confidence but as highly trained members of the Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery they didn't waste a thought on retreat. Far more because their opponents were merely mercenary scum. This scum was well trained although and worked well in combining their weapons fire to finish off one target after the next. The arrival of Frosts Company all of a sudden was another bad surprise to the proud Combine pilots. Without any waste of breath, the newcomers send their greetings along the ones from the remaining ones from Jane's company and this was for the Kurita soldiers the moment to withdraw. Leaving behind the three Mechs with the cold reactors, the damaged Banshee and a heavily damaged modified Cicada.

A beeping sound was the first thing Jane registered, after this; her nose told her that she registered the typical smell of a sick bay. Her eyes were the only ones that denied her their service. As much as she tried, they refused to open. Shortly before she drifted back to unconsciousness her nose picked up the faint smell of sandalwood, a smell that was forever connected in her brain to a certain doctor and a faint smile crawled on her lips. Next thing that awoke her was a burning headache. As much as she tried, there was no chance to suppress the groan that came out.

"Jane? Jane can you hear me?" a familiar voice near her ear and again the smell of sandalwood kicked Jane into full consciousness.

"Urrrggh." Was not really a convincing answer, but it seemed that the bearer of the voice was okay with it. At least she sounded much more relieved than before.

"Jane, don't try to open your eyes. We are trying to reduce the intake of information for you. You had a severe concussion and were out for five days." Shocked to the bone Jane tried to rise but a soft hand held her back.

"Don't move! Everything is fine! Even not believing this is a good idea, I will give you the numbers as Frost and Frankie told me to do. Though where to start? First, your Company, except you and Stinger, are all fine. Stinger is dead; the head of his Mech got a full load of the PPC and the large laser from the Banshee. Sergeant Wilcox had a mild concussion and a broken left arm. The rest of your people came away with a couple of bruises. Frost people didn't get anything by that encounter." Jane gave her a small nod to show her that she was following. As much as she was sorry for losing Stinger, she was extremely glad that there were not more people lost. "Furthermore – Frost is in command of the Razors, Frankie is backing him up. Major Bradley is now in command of the operation. Your Mech – even I don't understand why it is so important to tell you now – is repairable but will need another couple of days in the shop." Jane's hand went seeking above her blanket until she found another hand, registering that as familiar as it was, this hand seemed thinner, more fragile as she remembered.

"What did we gain for the beating we got?" Jane was finally able to ask, even her voice sounded strangely weak.

With a sigh and an eye roll, Maura continued. "I am really impressed about the way Frankie predicted this questions."

"He knows me to well." Jane gave her a weak smile.

"What you got for a trade is four enemy Mechs. A Marauder, which only needs minimal maintenance on its reactor to be active, again, a Panther with some needs for repairs in the cockpit – the pilot tried to damage as much as possible before he ejected – and a Warhammer. The Warhammer is a variant as Frost told me, whatever this means. The reactor of this Warhammer is dead but the one from the Cicada is completely fine so they will swap them. Finally, there is this Banshee, there are major repairs needed but the most parts are not available. Overall, the three new machines are ready today or tomorrow, yours in three days, The Banshee will need a week in the shop as soon as the parts are here. At least Frost told me so. You on the other side will not be ready in three days to make this clear without you to need to ask."

Jane gave her a nod only to groan about the headache. The next thing she felt was a needle injecting some painkillers into her system.

"What about you?" Jane fought to stay awake against the best efforts of her meds to drown her.

"I am fine Jane, sleep!" was the no convincing answer.

When Jane came back the next time, the first she heard was the laughing voice of a child. For a heartbeat, Jane wondered whose child it was until realization hit her.

"Hey champ, what are you doing here?" With a lot of effort, Jane opened her eyes. Taking in the view around her, she saw that she was still in sickbay but that she was the only occupant in the room – except for little Will and his mother. With much delight, the little boy tried to crawl onto the bed to Jane and his mother had much work to do to hold him back.

"Hey, it's okay, I can take it!" Jane gave a smile towards them and very carefully, Maura let Will crawl on Jane's chest. With a contempt sigh, he made himself comfortable and was asleep the next second. Maura only could shake her head and both women smiled. Jane took a short inventory on the other woman and knew that something was terribly not okay with her. Therefore, the moment she was able, she took Maura's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Though, after this long time of avoiding me, why don't you start to tell me what is wrong with you? And don't you dare to tell me you are fine!" Jane's voice sounded stronger than she really felt.

Pain showed in Maura's eyes and she moved her face to the side. She although tried to retrieve her hand but Jane was not willing to let her go and so she stayed.

"Maura – please." Jane said softly.

"I am pregnant Jane, again and again from HIM. In addition, I really do not know what to do, I am three months in now and I don't want to have the child but on the other side, I cannot abort it, I… I don't know what to do." Maura's voice sounded lost, frightened and distant.

"First, this child is YOURS not HIS! You got me? So whatever you decide to do, it is what YOU think is the best. NO ONE, you got me? NO ONE is allowed to tell you what you HAVE to do. You will do what YOU decide to do!" Jane's voice was determined, leaving no space to discuss her arguments. Her eyes straight looking into Maura's. "But what decision you will ever make, be assured that I will support you! If you decide that you will keep it, I will help you any way you allow me, if you decide to abort it, I will help you to find a place to do so and be there with you holding your hand! You got me? It is YOUR decision and nobody else has a say into this and whatever you do, I will be at your side!" Jane did not flinch and surely was not willing to waver.

After some deep breaths, Maura nod. "Thank you!" was all she could say.

"Always!" Jane replied.

It took Jane another five days to return to desk duty and while she was still trying to take in the reports of the time she was out, her office was a constant landing spot for her people. Whoever was able to stop by did so, starting with Frankie and Frost until her last pilot had stopped by 'only for a coffee'. At the end of her day, Jane walked to her cabin and when she entered, she saw something beautiful. Lying on the bed were Maura and Will, cuddle together, both a peaceful smile on their faces, both deep asleep. Jane sat down on the bed, taking in the sight and a lone tear started its way down her cheek. Not sure why she was crying, Jane swept the tear away and thought about leaving when Maura awoke.

"Jane!" her face showed a happy smile and her hand took one of Jane's. "Why didn't you call? I would have made sure that you could lie dawn to get some rest. You surely need some!"

"Na, I'm good and the view I got when I came in was worth it!" With a wink Jane looked at the only clad in her undies doctor, making her blush like a teenager.

"You know something Doctor?" Jane asked and when Maura shook her head no, Jane grinned and continued, "I need a lot of attention because of my condition – I'm ill, you remember?" When a little panic showed on the face of the doctor, Jane told her "So I think a full cuddling by my 'girlfriend' and my favorite little boy is the best medical care!"

Maura shook her head and smiled "You are unbelievable Jane!"

"I hope so!" was Jane's answer while lying down on the small bed, drawing Maura and Will in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Late in the night – or was it more early in the morning? – Jane woke up because someone was choking her. Trying to remove the hands that worked to kill her, she found herself eye to eye with a scarred toddler who was ready to cry. As soon as Jane's brain was able to register, what happened she took the little boy in her arms and talked in a low voice to calm him down. After nearly an hour, she had her mission accomplished and climbed back into the bed only to be claimed by Maura. While cuddling more into the brunette, Maura grazed with the bare parts of her breast over Jane's arm, sending a tickling sensation along her nerves. As soon as Maura had placed herself comfortable under Jane's arm and her face snuggled into the crock of Jan's neck, she let out a satisfied and happy sigh, going back deep down in her dreamland. Jane on the other side was not as relaxed, contrary she was more than well aware that her hand lay on Maura's bare back. She got the impression that the skin under her fingers were burning and suddenly hoped for the night to be done, soon!

Waking up the next morning was a torturing experience, more for Jane than Maura or little Will. While Maura was still half-asleep, the little man completely away in the arms of those angels who watch the sleep of a child, Jane was fully awake and although fully aware, WHERE her left hand was placed. Would it have been somewhere on Maura's bare back it would have been embarrassing enough but to fill this mug to the brim – her hand was under Maura's panties, cupping one cheek of her butt. Panic arose in Jane and she tried to move enough to get her hand out there only to be stopped be a groan from the woman in her arm.

"Stop moving!" the doctor mumbled, "You muddle my pillow." Jane felt as a lightning stroke her, thinking about a way out of this mess, she saw that Maura lifted her head and that she looked her in the eyes.

"Like your hand rest?" she asked with a smug grin.

Jane choked and turned beet red. "Acham, hmpf, yes, I mean, huh," Stuttering was not a sign of brightness but she was not able to speak coherently at this moment.

"When you like it, why don't you let your hand stay there, close your eyes and sleep a little bit more?" Maura asked her with a false innocence. Jane looked her up and took a deep breath.

"You think this is funny, hm? But what will you do if I really let my hand rest on your butt under your undies?" Jane thought she had a good argument found but was caught completely off hand when Maura answered in all earnest "In this case, I really, really hope your hand likes this place and stays there for quite some time, eventually you could move your fingers in a soft caressing way."

"Wow that was unexpected. How comes?"

Now Maura turned, moving Jane's hand out and stared at the wall. Taking some deep breaths, she shrugged her shoulders "Not important!" and tried to leave the bed. Halfway out she was stopped by a pair of legs, which closed around her, dragging her back on the bed. As soon as she sits there, an arm sneaks around her waist and dragged her back to Jane's side.

"No, I can see it in your eyes; it is something very important to you. Please tell me."

Maura fought with her inner self until she finally gave in. "Because no one ever held me this way, not my parents and not my so called husband, he far less than my parents and from them it was maybe once a year." Tears were shimmering in her eyes but she fought them to drop.

"Oh gosh, Maur, that is so sad. You know, my mother is a great hugger, she must be the inventor of hugs and I honestly cannot stand to be hugged all the time. But not even a try for a hug?" Jane shuddered. "Why don't we stay in bed for another hour? Hopefully our little man here is out for this time, I want to cuddle with you." Jane turned red again to Maura's astonishment and she moved her head sideways to get a better look at the tall warrior. "Okay," Jane confessed" I really like it to have my hands on you and I want at least one of them on your naked butt again. Happy?"

Maura gave her a very happy smile "Yes, very happy. I only hope you don't think it is while my hormones are in an imbalance and turning me to a horny teenager." Suddenly unsecure she looked up to Jane.

"In that case, it is spreading!" With this Jane placed her hand back under Maura's undies and pressed her other one on Maura's back, holding her as close as possible.

Cuddling was not on the menu for long because the comm-unit in their cabin came alive.

"Lt. Col. Rizzoli this is Lt. Waters, are you able to come to ramp 4, please? We got some visitors down here."

#

About ten minutes previous….

Lt. Waters from Frankie's Company stood at the bottom of ramp four, talking with one of the other members of her lance when a couple of cars drove towards them. About twenty very angry looking men left them and came towards the Drop-Ship.

"Where is she?" One of them shouted, "Hand her over, NOW!"

"Care to explain who you're talking about?" a baffled Waters asked.

"You know exactly whom I talking about!" the man replied.

"Sorry, but you are talking BS, though you first start to calm down and second you start to talk in a way that's making sense to me or I have to ask you to leave!" Waters was calm as sea on a sunny day.

"Really? I want to see how you will make us!" The man stood there grinning with a sign to the other people around him.

"Oh that is so easy, you see? There is this nice Locust to our left and this really nice Rifleman on top of the ramp, only for starters I mean, not to forget the others which are able to be here in a couple of seconds." Waters showed a grin herself. "Though I would suggest you drop down your weapons, we don't want anyone to get hurt. After that, ONE of you people tells me what the hell is going on and who it is you are talking about. Yes?"

The crowd cooled down immediately when in total five Mechs surrounded them; finally, one man stepped out, holding some small entertainment device in front of him.

"I talk about this!" he said and hit a button. On the display was a Crusader to see which picked up a woman and a child. The Crusader showed all the markings of the Razors, including those that marked it as the ride of the Colonel. The view switched to show the face of a blond woman while in the background the voice of a man explained that his beloved wife was kidnapped by those barbaric mercenaries and that he hoped that the 'good people of New Barcelona' will help him to get her back.

"Sorry, but I never saw that woman before, who is this?" Waters asked clearly irritated.

"This bitch is the wife of the traitor Garrett Fairfield and now she is on the run to save her worthless butt. But we will get to her and when we are done with her then he can have her back!" His fury and the hatred were not to miss in his face.

Waters shrug her shoulders and called her boss, this was way above her pay-grade…

Jane walked out of the airlock to stop in the front of those people, which were giving her looks full of resentment, hate and disgust.

"So some of you got problems, which one of you shall I kill first?" Jane took the brutal action choice, not willing to let them have the upper hand. "Perhaps I start with the one who dares to yell at me first!" Her voice soft but with an underlay of steel.

"You! You have her!" The man who seemed to be the leader of this group growled at her, placing a finger into her face. Next thing he recognized was the same finger in a steel grip moved back until it snapped.

"If anyone of you dares to put a finger in my face again, I rip it off and feed it to you – you got me?" The look of shock on the faces in front of her was nearly comically. Jane turned toward another man, ignoring the swearing of her first counterpart.

"Willing to tell me what's going on here or is it some local game to threaten people by calling YOU to their faces?" Jane threw a look at the man who was now groaning with pain.

"Waters, call for Doctor Isles and ask her to bring a med kit, this man is very distracting!"

The cold demeanor she showed them slowly got to the crowd and even heated up with anger, they still were waiting for their spokesperson.

"Take a look and then YOU tell me." The man who was now speaking with her handed her the same device they had given to Waters. Jane viewed the short video before she handed it back to him.

"Yepp, this woman took a ride with me." She confirmed. The crowd in front of her took a deep breath but before anyone of them could say anything Jane continued. "She came along 'til the outskirts of the town, there she asked to be sat down. When I asked her why, she told me that she had friends out there who would help her to leave the planet." Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry but that's all I can tell you."

"Okay," the man with the broken finger said "and who is this woman that is accompanying you? The one with the child?" His face made clear that he thought he made a clever remark.

"That woman is my girlfriend, if that is okay for you. Oh yes and she doubles up as our Chief Medical Officer!" The face of the man displayed a lot of disgust by the word 'girlfriend' and he made a dismissive gesture with his hand. In this exact moment, Maura stepped out to find herself in the center of attention. Luckily, she had used the time Jane left to complete her makeup to Goth her appearance enough to look different from her normal being in a way that she had problems to recognize herself.

"Lt. Waters told me that there is someone injured?" She asked in her most professional way.

"Yes, Maura, this _friendly_ visitor over here, he broke his finger." Jane told her with a smile.

"Would you please give me your hand; I would like to have a look at your finger for myself. Thank you!" Maura took the hand of the man without waiting for any reaction on his side. Giving it a very thorough survey, she took out some bandages from her med kit and a small splint. Tying the splint and the fingers together, she stopped when she was nearly finished. Behaving as it was an afterthought; she opened up again and put some numbing salve on the finger before she wrapped it all together again.

"The fingers should be numb in a moment; the bones are where they belong. Keep the dressing on at least for the next five days, and then let someone check and redress it again. If you are not overusing it, it should heal without any problems. Anyone else?" Maura raised an eyebrow while looking at the crowd but it was clear that no one needed medical attention as well as no one recognized her for her real self.

Jane's hand sneaked around her waist and pulled her towards her.

"Thank you, sweetie!" She said, kissing Maura on her cheek. "Couldn't hear the man wail any longer."

Maura gave her a radiant smile and kissed her back, only this time it was on her mouth. Moaning into her mouth, Jane started to slip her tongue into Maura's mouth, starting a battle, which took on for minutes until Waters tipped them on their shoulders.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you guys, but we still have some visitors and … hell, go and get a room!"

Both ladies looked a little bit sheepish when they separated from each other and with a blush, Maura took her gear and left. Jane looked at the crowd and apologized.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry people but you hopefully know how it is with love. Is there anything else?"

"You sure that you threw her out there?" The second man asked again. Jane answered with a nod. "Can you tell us more detailed where you did it?"

"Sorry people but no. Wasn't that interested in it that moment. From the fights I had previously to that, some control boards had died, I was a little bit occupied with other problems more important to me. And before anyone of you ask – no, she neither mentioned who those friends were or where she planned to go and I was absolutely not really interested in the story of her live." After a short discussion between them, the group made the decision to leave, not giving Jane or Waters another look.

"That was weird." Maura told Jane when they were back into their quarters.

"Which part do you mean? The kissing?" Jane was a little bit reluctant.

"Yes but in a good way." Maura threw her a shy look. Blushing she said "Sorry, I…" But Jane waved her off.

"Nah, your right, it was." Blushing herself, she looked at Maura. "So if it wasn't the kissing, you mean the people?"

"Yes, yes I mean the people out there. They looked for me, clearly, they thought they knew for what they had to look but even the man whose fingers I treated and who was directly in front of me did not recognize me. I have to say it was a little bit eerie."

"You stopped when you placed the dressings on his fingers – why? The salve looked more as an afterthought to me."

"It was!" Maura stated. "I was about to tie it together as I always did it but in the last moment I remembered that it was a way very few people use to do it but it was a way I was very well known for. So I applied the salve as if I thought about it as an option only short before finished and I used a knot very basic, as it is taught in every medical school."

Jane laughed. "Very devious Doctor!"

Maura shook her head no. "No Jane, I was frightened, I thought I have to pee in my pants if there wasn't an exit for me any time soon."

"But you managed it. And best of it all, that pompous pain in the butt didn't recognize you!" Jane grinned like an idiot. "He touched the person he was after and didn't realize that he was touching her!" Jane walked over and took Maura in her arms. "I have to tell you something Doctor. I'm proud of you, really, really proud of you!"

"So what's the verdict Doctor?" The tall brunette asked the next morning after a thorough check up. "Will I survive?"

"Yes Jane, you will live to see another day!" the shorter doctor told her.

"That an attempt of humor?" Big-eyed Jane looked at her.

"If it was funny?" Maura replied insecure.

"It was really good!" Jane told her with a laugh. "So I believe I can return to duty?"

"If referring to doing all kind of desk work – yes! If you referring to handle your people – yes. If you referring to pilot your Mech? No." Maura shook her head.

"What? Why? I mean I am fit, no dizziness or anything else" Jane looked shocked and with a hint of betrayal.

"You remember that you told me that every time you move in a certain way you feel like the world is trailing behind your head?" Maura looked up to her. "I asked Frankie and Frost about that motion and it came up that it is a very common movement in the cockpit of a Mech. I am not sure if there will not be any problems. Though my professional opinion is – you have to wait another three days. Then I test you again. If there are any problems, we wait another three days, otherwise you are good." Seeing the disappointed look in Jane's eyes and the hurt she continued, "Jane, I want you to be fit in every possible way as soon as possible. I cannot stay and see you suffering. Please, please do me the favor and wait." Her eyes, looking far bigger with the dark makeup, trained on her, Jane could not stay bad at her any longer.

"Okay Maur, three days I will survive. Providing we could come to an agreement!"

"What kind of agreement would that be, Jane?" Curiosity won over and Maura felt the same moment that she walked into a kind of trap by Jane.

"You humor me by accompanying me in the cockpit. I will sit there and you will pilot. Two birds with one stone. I will get back in the habit and you will learn something about piloting a Mech, that way you got a better understanding for us pilots. What do you think?"

After a couple of minutes, Maura nod. "Which will you use to 'train' me?" Maura asked.

"The Warhammer, they are easy to walk and very good to handle in fight. The one we took away from the snakes is a little bit more changed in his weapons configuration. You see, the normal WHM-6R is equipped with two PPCs in his arms, one six-pack short-range missile thrower in his right torso, one medium, one small laser and one machine gun in each side torso. This one is a little bit different, he still carries the two PPCs but instead of the machine guns there are two more medium lasers and instead of the one six-pack thrower and the two small lasers, there are two four-round throwers for the shorts. The amount of heat sinks and armor are the same. Means that this baby is little bit more on the hot side but throws out a lot more punch – except to a platoon of infantry." Maura nod to the explanation and signed Jane to continue. "The biggest disadvantage of the _Hammer_ is his lack of hands but otherwise? A really great chummer in a battle. I will see that he is ready for a ride in about an hour, though I would say you see to our little boy and throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Oh yes and a pair of boots too!"

"Why shall I change in something like that?" Maura was completely lost.

"Because our new baby will get hot until we are back. I will make you use all his weapons so that you see some of the problems of it. Reminds me that I should unload the ammo from the chamber, avoids any problems with ammo explosions." Leaving the infirmary Jane saw the shocked look on Maura's face and smiled.

An hour later, they met again in the hangar bay where the Warhammer stood. Proudly displaying his new colors, the big machine displayed the sign of the Razors instead the dragon sign of house Kurita. Maura looked around and felt a little bit ridiculous in her tight shorts and the old shirt from Jane. More so as she recognized the print on it while she was still on her way. The amused smiles of other members of the unit and some people of the drop ship crew gave away that there was something funny and looking in a mirror Maura saw the print on the backside, saying 'I am a badass – mess with me on your own peril!"

"Hey Maur!" Jane called her from the cockpit of the Warhammer, waking her from her absence. "There is a rope-ladder on the left side, take it to come up here!" With a deep sigh, Maura started to climb up, registering a lot of laughter at her expense.

"Why had I to climb like that?" she asked when she finally got up, really embarrassed and pissed.

"Because every pilot should be able to enter his or her Mech this way in case of an emergency!" was the simple answer she got. "And it is the usual prank you play on the rookies." Jane could not hide her smile any longer. "So come on and take a seat. When you sit, you have to adjust the seat that you can easily reach all the controls. Finished with adjusting, we are going to calibrate the helmet for you. As soon as we have done this, we are going to take a walk. Calibrating the helmet will use up to an hour and a half. Some of the problems you had when you walked in the Crusader came because it was finetuned on me, not open or better finetuned on you. Basically, it isn't very different walking this machine from the way you walked with my Crusader, though I recommend you take your time to move slow and attune yourself to this ride. Outside we walk until we left the city, then we start with things like walking at cruse speed and running. After that, we will go to the firing range and make use of the guns. I want you to bring this baby to the maximum heat possible and try to avoid shut down. Sounds easier as it is but without ammo except two rounds for each thrower, there is no risk for us. Ready? Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later when they returned, Maura was soaked in sweat, dehydrated and exhausted but what frustrated her most was that Jane looked ready to do it all over again. Parking the Mech, this time a friendly person gave them a ride on a Mech elevator. Her legs as weak as goo, Jane had to help her back to their cabin. Maura was barely able to shed her clothes to enter the shower. Meanwhile Jane picked up little Will who was more than happy to see her. Done with an early lunch, Maura was not able for the debriefing and Jane let her sleep, entertaining the little boy in the mess hall before settling down with him in her lap to do some paperwork.

"This suits you, you know that, right?" Frankie asked her with a grin after he entered her office.

"There's a reason you're here or were you only coming to get a got whacking?" Jane growled.

"Honestly we think that we found a base camp of our friends out there. Frost is on his way over here. We thought we could pay them a visit, courtesy as a return for all the times they came visiting us. You are in?"

Jane shook her head no. "Maura didn't declare me fit for combat duty." She said defensively.

"Maura is someone really important to you – huh?" Frankie looked at her serious. "You never before gave a damn about the thoughts of the medics."

"What sense does it make to have a damn good doctor and ignore her? Would be a bad example to our people."

"Whatever helps you to sleep. But I have to confess, she is a real beauty, more so if she could lose this Goth girl attitude."

"Maybe I can convince her after we went to our garrison."

"Ma would love to meet her. She's the first one who is able to tame you." His grin was big as a sun.

Before Jane was able to add anything to their conversation, Frost entered. Seeing the little boy on Jane's lap, he smiled.

"Don't!" Jane told him. "Don't say a word. Would make it necessary for me to find a new commander for the third company!" Both men grinned.

"Frankie told me that you found one of the places from our snake friends. Though why don't you start to tell me about it?"

Finishing his findings, Frost leaned back and threw a look to Frankie. Jane had been quiet the whole time, ignoring their curious looks, only reacting when Will needed some attention. Closing her eyes, Jane thought about all the things the two men had told her. Taking in a deep breath, she finally nod and told them "Do it. Frost, you are taking command, two Companies should be enough. Let yourself been dropped off on the other side of this ridge, walk down and take them in the early hours of the morning. Tell Major Bradley to send a couple of his people out toward this second camp, even if I really think that it is abandoned. What is it with the Joyriders by the way? No proper reports and they are out there as they please?"

Both men shook their heads. "No information's. However, no complaints from the civilians although. All we could do is waiting for some opening and then make our move!"

"The moment we can, I want them tied up. I don't trust Jones or Dean as far as I could throw my ride."

The two others simply nod and left, starting to prepare their attack while Jane informed Major Bradley.

Returning to her cabin, Jane found Maura lying on the bed. Maura had a towel wrapped around her body but in the meantime it had opened up and the petit figure of her body was completely on display. Jane gulped by the view she got and felt some kind of arousal going through her body. Carefully she placed the little boy in his bed before she moved the doctor in a more comfortable position. She wriggled her in a t-shirt too, unwilling to let her awake been nude beside her. Putting on her own PJs, she crawled beside the former blond, taking her into her arms Jane fell to sleep in a moment.

Awakening after a long slumber, Maura felt a little bit disorientated. Something was odd and thanks of her state of sleepiness she took some time to figure it out. Instead of her normal sleepwear she was only clad in a t-shirt which had move up to have its hem short under her breasts. This way her bare butt was pressed into someone who spooned her, wrapping around her and shielding her to the door. First Maura was frightened but then she registered the comforting smell of Jane. Cautiously she move her hand back and found that the shirt of the brunette had although moved up, bringing them skin-to-skin, even it was only on a small stripe. This contact send shivers of joy through her body and she relaxed in the embrace, carefully taking a hand of the taller woman and placing it on her belly, interlacing this hand with her own. Letting out a sigh of content she slipped back to sleep.

Registering that her little spoon went back to sleep, Jane let out the breath that she was barely able to keep even. The skin she felt at her own and under her hand seemed to burn but it was a burn Jane would like to feel for the rest of her life. With a lot of care, Jane moved up the hems of their shirts a little bit more and moved her hand until she could feel the rounds of Maura's breasts. Feeling her nipples harden Jane let herself been drawn back by sleep, wishing that this night would never end.

It ended with a lout whine from someone small. Coming from her dreamland Jane found herself spooning her companion with her hand lying on one of her breasts. Taking her hand of as if she had burnt herself, Jane turned around to hide her embarrassment by sprinting over to the baby.

"Hay little man!" she cooed, "What's on? Why couldn't you let your mommy and me sleep a little longer? Hmm?" While asking him, her nose told her the reason and with a sigh, she started to change his diapers. Watching her doing it, Maura still felt the heat from Jane's hand on her breast and the memory of it let her nipple harden. Quickly she stood up to make a bottle for her son, cherishing the way that the two of them were able to work together on this small place without any problems. Finishing the task of feeding and changing the little boy, both women looked at the clock and with a sigh; Jane stated that it was time for her to get her ass in gear.

"They should be in place any minute now. I should be at a comm-unit in case there is any trouble." Jane looked defeated and disappointed. Maura nod and watching Jane putting on some clothes, she finally asked, "Would you like to have company?"

A bright smile was all the answer she needed. "Okay, go and see to the attack. I fetch us some coffee and follow you as soon as possible." Receiving a quick peck on her cheek, she saw Jane rush out of the room.

"Blue one-niner this is leader Green, Blue one-niner – do you copy?" Frosts voice came over the radio.

"This is Blue one-niner, ten-four!" Jane was all business sitting at the comm. "Status report!"

"Blue one-niner we are down and ready to pay our visit. All units are green. There are eleven Mechs down there we can see, all with Kurita markings!"

"All units – you have a go!" Jane told them. "Godspeed Razors!"

The battle raged on for nearly an hour, the DCMS pilots displayed courage and dedication as anyone could expect. None of the Kurita soldiers was willing to surrender and this time from all the eleven Mechs, five were destroyed, six more or less heavy damaged. Even of those machines, the pilots tried to fight against the Razors with their Katanas and pistols. Only three pilots survived and the Razors took them as prisoners. Possible only because they fell unconscious through heat or heavy falls. These men were very unhappy.

The whole time the battle went along Jane sat at the comm, listening to the commands, the cries of joy and fear, the status reports and finally the words she hoped all the time for: "It's done, we won. Blue one-niner do you copy? Razors one, visitors zero!"

"Roger that leader Green, hand me the stats." Steeling her heart for the bad news, Jane waited for Frost's report. As she did the whole time, Maura sat beside her, holding her hands with the only times not doing it when she fetched some fresh coffee or some sandwiches for the brunette. Seeing her strung like a guitar string gave Maura a sting in her heart.

"Razors dead – zero. Heavily wounded three, I think the doc gets a lot of work here. Minor wounds five. Mechs destroyed – three. Heavily damaged – six. Repairable – all of them. Visitors dead – twenty-eight. Wounded – three, all of them in need of the doctor. Mechs destroyed – five. We can get some parts from them, not much but it will be worth the effort. Four of the enemy machines are in a state that a repair is okay. Two are only worth to be stripped for parts. Oh by talking about parts – we found a good supply of those. There are even a lot of parts for that Banshee. The Mechs we lost were the Locust of Greens Scout lance, the Wasp from Reds Scout lance and Frankie's Marauder. The Mechs we can repair are a Jenner, which can replace the Locust, a Panther for the Wasp and a brand new Marauder for Frankie. With the parts we were able to secure, we can repair all of our Mechs plus the Ban and have some spares."

"Good work people! Now throw all of the stuff into the ships and sail home!" Jane told them. "But don't forget to look through any papers or computers they have! See you guys!" With that they finished their conversation and Maura saw relieve flooding through Jane's veins. Sending her a bright smile Jane turned back to the comms and called for the Broncos.

The news from them was far better than the ones from the Razors. The former abandoned site was reactivated short before the Broncos paid their visit; the new occupants were the remaining Governmental Guards. Seeing the arriving Broncos, some Guards tried to run but in the end, all of them surrendered. The damage was minor and the Broncos were able to secure seven Mechs, all in the light or medium range.

The next couple of days Jane and Maura used the free time they had to train Maura on the Warhammer. Jane even enlisted her brother and a couple of her own people to spar with the doctor. Maura was the first one to acknowledge that she never would be an ace Mech pilot but to her surprise, it was Frankie who told her "Yeah Doc, you are not the next champion on Solaris VII but honestly? I think in a real fight you would hold yourself. You got a real feeling for that junk box. Not that you got big chances if they were veterans or elite but against greenies or regulars you have a chance. That's more than most people with this small amount of experience have."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the delay but i had to drive my wife to the hospital a couple of days ago, writing isn't at a high priority at the moment. Updates will be coming a little bit slow. I will try to make them at least a little bit longer.

Thanks again for all the reviews and pms, they really make my day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The repairs were finished after about a week, except for the Banshee but because they were curious the work was slow, everyone with a little training in Mech repairs wanted to look inside. Then one day they got the information that the place was found were Fairfield had hidden himself. Jane immediately mounted a unit to get him.

"I'm coming along Jane!" Maura was in no way willing to stay behind, her eyes burning with fury. If it was about the idea that she should stay behind or because she saw an option to pay her tormentor back was not clear but her determination was frightening.

"Maura, honey, please!" Jane said. "You coming along would arouse suspicions. Let me get him and bring him here for you as a present!"

"No Jane, as much as I would love to have him delivered to me like the piece of trash he is, I have to be there, have to see it with my own eyes that he is caught. I can't stay back."

"Is there any chance for me to bring you off from that idea?" The plea was not to miss but Maura only shook her head no. "Sorry Jane but I can't. I know that I hurt you with this but I can't." Maura let her head hang down.

"It's okay sweetie." Jane finally told her, sweeping away the tears that had started to fall down from Maura's eyes. "We pay him a visit and then you are finally free of him!" When Maura looked up, she saw something she really missed for a long time; she saw pure love and adoration. "So Doctor, what are you staying around here, nothing to pack? If there isn't anything you have to get, then why aren't you in your Mech? You are holding back the whole unit!" Hearing Jane saying this, all Maura could do was to jump into the arms of her girlfriend.

Catching Fairfield was not very thrilling. Seeing thirteen Mechs around the hide out he thought wasn't to trace was nerve wracking enough but the casual way that pilot of those Warhammer shot at his guards and kicked down the walls made him the first one to surrender. Seeing their boss throw away his guns, the other men followed his example on the spot. Quickly they separated Fairfield from the others and long after all other people were treated, the doctor came to pay him a visit. Besides the doctor was only one other person, a tall brunette.

"I don't know Doc, I can't say that I find him so imitating, without anyone doing his bidding he is only a spoiled brat." The brunette looked him up and down with disgust. The eyes of the smaller woman burnt in hate and she was waiting to inflict as much pain as possible. Walking over to the man, she took a syringe out of her bag.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him in a cold voice. When he shook his head, an evil smile creeped on her lips. "This is Thornblood. As far as I remember you are very familiar with this." His eyes widened in shock. "You used it on me a couple of times as a punishment when I wasn't pleasing one of your sick desires enough. Thought it a nice gift to give some of this to you. I thought you would appreciate it." Not giving him a chance to reply to those words, she injected him with a large dose of it. It took the drug only seconds to spread in his body and in a beat of a heart, all his nerves were in flames.

"How do you like it, Garrett?" Maura asked, the way she reacted Jane recognized that the former blond was traumatized, more traumatized than she ever expected in her weirdest dreams.

"Ohw, yes, I forgot, you can't speak with this in your blood, you can't even scream. All you can do is suffer. And for all the times you fucked me without any thought about me ready to be fucked, for all the times you fucked my ass, as it was a hole in a tree, for all the other opportunities you used me as a pleasure toy, your pleasure. Not to forget when your pleasure was inflicting pain by hitting me, using this nice little drug on me or fill me up with enough alcohol to lose myself. Or those other funny little drugs you used on me and had me going through withdraw cold." She started to shiver and tears welling up in her eyes only to feel suddenly that she was calmed. Being calmed enough she found herself enwrapped in Jane's arms. The lips of the tall brunette were kissing the top of her head.

"There any chance to reduce the effect a little bit?" Jane asked her.

"Why should I show him that mercy?" the question came in a bite.

"Who said anything about mercy?" Jane answered with a question of her own. "I more thought about the nice ring it has to hear him beg as I am sure you did on more occasions then one, right?" Maura gave her a nod, in her mind the many times replayed when she begged him not to do this or that for his pleasure and all the times he denied it to her. Sometimes he laughed it off, being extra rough to her, sometimes hitting her or uses a more or less small dose of Thornblood on her.

"Yes, yes I think hearing him beg would be nice." Was the distant reply from her mouth. Carefully she injected a small dose of the antidote, not enough to free him from all the effects, but from enough to make him able to speak.

Unluckily for him, he was not on his brightest moment. He had figured out in the time he was in agony WHO it was that set fire to his nerves, who this woman with the black hair, the dark make up and all those rings and chains on her clothing was. Threatening was always a perfect way to bow her to his will, to do all his biddings. Only thing he underestimated was her hate for him and probably the love the tall brunette had for her and as well, the love she had for the warrior beside her. Unaware of all those facts he did what was so effective in the days his power was endless. As soon as his vocal chords did as he told them, he commanded her, using the threatening voice that always worked so perfect at her.

"You worthless whore!" He bellowed at her, "You WILL untie me NOW! You WILL hand me the Thornblood and the antidote, and then you will throw yourself to my mercy. You got me? You WILL obey me and you will do it NOW!" It would have been more impressive if he were not tied up and on his knees but it had quite its charm. A part of the small woman was going to react as trained but that stopped the second the brunette started to laugh.

"Huh, nice try. Hadn't anything good to laugh like this for years!" The tall woman stood there smiling like the cat that got the canary. Putting her arm around the smaller woman's waist was clearly calming both of them down. "I have to confess that you are a better entertainment than I ever expected. Sweetie, please show us more of this ridiculous excuse of a man!"

"My pleasure Jane!" purred the smaller woman while walking over to Fairfield; her hips were swinging as if she was going to seduce him.

Garrett Fairfield stared at her with wide-open eyes.

"This bitch is crazy!" he mutters, "She is completely insane!" He saw Maura drew a scalpel out of a bag, playing with it, letting it wander through her fingers.

"Dorthea Doyle!" he barked at her. "You will immediately stop this, and then you will set me free. Otherwise I will make sure that everyone knows how you disguise yourself!"

Hearing this threat, Jane's eyes grew stone cold. She had made sure that she was alone with the two other people because she wanted to avoid that anyone could make the connection. The plan was that Maura let out some of her anger and fear by giving back some of the abuse he gave her and Jane had promised her to stop her if she went above a set limit. Their original plan was to hand him over to the law, an open trial was best for all but now? Now all that was gone! Jane was not willing to let anything happen to her girlfriend. Never ever!

Getting the last blast, the scalpel hat been falling out of her hand and for a short time Maura had turned to Jane, wide eyes filled with horror. Fairfield used this moment to grab the scalpel, snap open the rope that tied him and took a hold of Maura. Pressing the scalpel at her throat, he became cocky at the spot.

"So now we are talking!" he said, an oily grin plastered at his face. "You will help me getting out here, than my wife and I will leave. If the two of you behave in the way I like, I will let her live."

Jane had drawn her weapon and taken aim at him. Slowly she shook her head.

"You are lying; you and I, we both know it. You will kill her the moment you are out here. However, there is no way out of here. I will kill you, but I leave you with a choice." Her gun trained at him without any waver, the tall dark haired woman looked more like one of those Agents of Steiner's Loki, Kurita's ISA or the Maskirovka of house Liao than a MechWarrior trying to keep her girlfriend save.

Fairfield made a grimace when he heard those words, knowing that he was busted with his plan. Most people would have fallen for it. "Really? That is great news. You will kill me but I have a choice. Nice to hear. Though my choice is to yell it out that this woman is my wife or kill her before you kill me?" His face showed an evil grin.

"The choice is far simpler Garry." The respond was calm, nearly distant.

"Really? It is and my name is Garrett Fairfield bitch, or Mister Fairfield or Sir for you, do you hear me?" He snarled.

"I like Garry more, Garry. And that Sir stuff? Put it in a place where the sun isn't shining. So what is it that you choose?"

"You are kidding me, right? What kind of choice should that be? You told me that you will kill me anyway?"

"Simple as it goes. You let her go – unharmed – and I kill you quick without any pain. You kill her and I will kill you very slowly, very painful and all the time you will have a very good look at her dead body. Every second the pain is rushing through your body, you will be aware that you could have spared yourself this pain had she lived." Jane took a deep breath and continued. "I will have you suffer for days, even weeks, I will relish every moment of you begging for mercy, every tear you will shed, every cry in agony. In the times between my pleasure with you? I will return to her son, I will play with him, love him and care for him. When he is old enough to ask about his parents? I will tell him that his father was a really unimportant man, with an unimportant job and an unimportant life. All the importance he had were that he met the mother of my boy in a bar when she was feeling very lonely before we met and that that was the day he was created. Then I will tell him about his mother, her beauty, her intelligence, her determination, her love for him. I will tell him that a very bad man killed her but that this man is dead. When you finally be dead, I will make sure that I put those remains of you in a place where no one finds you and should against all expectations someone find you, no one will be able to tell who you were. This boy will know nothing about you except that you were his sperm donor but he will be mine and hers!" The more she told him, the more her voice sounded as if she were stating facts, as if all that already happened. For a short moment, his grip on Maura loosened and in this heartbeat, Maura slipped out of it. Standing next to Jane, Maura looked at her with love and adoration. Giving Jane a quick kiss on her cheek, Maura turned towards Fairfield.

"We will hand you to the authorities." Maura told him with an ice-cold voice, nothing of the a little bit deranged person was to find on her.

"He will spill the beans, you are aware of that – right?" Jane asked her with a little bit insecurity.

"Yes, he will tell all of them that I was his wife, but who will believe him? Many of the people here have seen us together, kissing, and cuddling; some of them interacted with me in close proximity. Not one of them recognized me. Why should someone believe him? More so because I have a little parting gift for my beloved husband." Maura was not only cold but also pure clinical in her actions. Her voice as if she was talking about some stranger in an Emergency Room, her face distant except when she looked directly at Jane. This were moments here face became soft, her voice got warmer.

xxxxxxxxx

Yes, Maura is a fast learner but hey, they are the heroes in this story! ;-)))


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't tell me that you are now fucking this dyke over there?" Fairfield asked her disgusted.

"Who I am fucking isn't of any further concern to you." Maura stopped for a moment and then spread a smile. "Wait a moment for me, please!" She shot a look at the taller woman and when she sees her nod, she left in a hurry.

"So you think you take my wife and turn her in your fucking toy, use my son for your twisted perversities and can use me for some games for the crowd?" his voice filled with hate and disgust.

"Yes." Jane nod to him, knowing fairly well that this was the best way to get him. "She is really great between the sheets. Very flexible and creative. You wouldn't believe what she is able to do with her fingers or her tongue." Seeing his eyes nearly bulge out, she had to work hard to keep her face even.

Nearly half an hour later, Maura returned with a stack of papers. She had added a paragraph to the last page and a holoprint field. With a saccharine sweetness, she asked her husband to sign the addition to their contract and to press his thumb on the field.

"What? Hell no, I will not do it, what is this by the way?" He was furious about the suggestion. HE was the one who decides what happened, who is discarded not anyone else, far less his _wife._

Maura took a deep breath then she told him "You will sign this; it is your agreement to nullify our contract. With this, we will not be married any longer. You although agree that you are signing away all parental rights to our children." Maura sighted and continued. "We are nullifying this contract for the start. You can do it aware what you are doing or I can give you this nice drug called _Ishibu_ , I believe you are aware of its use. One way or the other, you WILL sign it. After that" now it was her face showing a devious smile "I applicate this nice medicament. I will make sure that nothing you saw or heard here will stay in your memory. You lost it Garrett, you lost it all. I am quite sure that even if house Kurita would be able to take this planet back again, they will not accept you as governor again. So what is your decision?"

All Fairfield could do now was to look at his wife with shock. The creature which barely dared to breathe without his permission was replaced by the woman he met a couple of years ago. Sure of herself and strong.

"You can't do that that, this is illegal..." was all he could muster to say.

With a sigh Maura used an applicator to give him the drug, when she saw his face getting atonic, she place the contract and a pen in front of him. With a soft voice she told him "Sign it Garrett, you will feel instantly better, no, you will feel really good after you did, you will make me very happy and you want me to be happy – right?"

His response was a nod and he picked up the pen. Finished with signing the contract he pressed his thumb on the holofield, waited until it showed the blur glowing that indicated that it was ready with memorizing the imprint.

"Thank you Garrett, now you will take a nap. Close your eyes and sleep." Maura's voice still soft.

As soon as his eyes felt shut, she placed an inhaler to his face, waited for a couple of time and talked to him in a calm but friendly voice. Guiding him through his memories until she found a place where she stopped. She let him still remember all before he was caught, but he forgot all from the moment he came to his safe house. Done with this task, Maura turned to Jane who had watched her with awe and horror.

"This was something Garrett did to a lot of people. Giving them Ishibu, make them sign a confession and let them forget about it all. Then he had them arrested a couple of days later for high treason, using the papers against them. Sometimes he used it to blackmail them doing things they would never had done otherwise. He used women practical as whores so that they can protect their children, have men and women killed themselves – it was cruel and disgusting. Now we can hand him over, he will get his rightful punishment and I can be forgotten. Please Jane, take me home, hold me and help me to push away all memories of Dorthea Doyle. I can't stand her any longer."

Seeing the smaller woman this vulnerable, all Jane could do was nod. Together they placed Fairfield that he could be found easily and then they made an anonymous call to the police.

"Jane, please, JANE!" With a jumpstart, the tall brunette came awake.

"What? What's on? Maura, Maura are you okay?" Jane looked with horror at the white face next to her. A shake of the head was all the confirmation Jane needed,

"What's on sweetie?" Jane was near panic.

"Cramps, I think I have to go to a hospital. St. Agnes would be the best. First they have a reputation for being the best hospital for children and pregnant women; second it is a hospital I never was at before." Another cramp hit her and she groaned with pain. Merely moments later was Jane out of the bed, fully dressed, had Abby taken the little boy and was running down the ramp towards the next car with Maura in her arms. No more than thirty-seven minutes had passed from the moment Maura had Jane woken up to the moment that Jane dropped Maura at the ER. From that second on Jane had to wait. The point that Maura was her girlfriend was not enough for her to be allowed to stay by Maura's side. While waiting for any information about Maura and the baby, Jane walked a hole in the floor. Four times a staff member tried to force her to sit down. Last of them was the head nurse, known by the people working there as the dragon. Walking towards Jane, she introduced herself as Sister Winifred and told her to take a seat or to leave. The patients were in need of rest and the staff had to work and not to walk in circles around her. Used to the fact that nobody, not even the doctors, ignored her directives the good sister turned around to leave only been stopped by a raspy voice.

"Can that crap Sister! You people didn't let me be with my girlfriend, though you WILL live with me running in circles around here. Don't try to force me out; I am not above it to take my Mech and come back knocking on your door!" Her face dark with a cold fury Jane took a step closer to the sister. With her nose only half an inch away from the one of the sister, Jane told her in a low voice "I know people like you Sister, I was on a catholic school. However, believe me, I am not that scared child anymore. The more you people press me the more I get pissed and you really don't want me to be pissed! Are we good now, Sister?"

Sister Winifred seldom called to be defeated, but something in those dark brown eyes told her that this was one of those few times. Acknowledging Jane's words with a nod, she made a sign to let the tall brunette alone.

It took the staff more than an hour to take care of Maura, but finally they allowed Jane to go to her room. Heading through the floors like a cannonball Jane stormed into the room to finally been able to embrace her girl. Beside her stood a small woman from Asian descents, smiling at the display of emotions.

"I take it that you are Jane." The woman said. "I am Doctor Susie Chang." Jane turned towards her and nod.

"Doctor Isles is well again, she overworked herself and was very dehydrated. We fixed this and checked her up. The baby is fine; do you want to see it?" Jane nod and looked at Maura's face witch beamed with joy.

"It's amazing Jane, so beautiful." Maura was all emotional.

Looking at the screen Jane asked Dr. Chang "Can you tell me what it is Doctor?"

"Yes Ms. Rizzoli, it is a girl. As much as I can tell she is developing very well." Seeing the two other women disappear in their own bubble of the world, the doctor smiled and left without any other word.

"You okay?" Jane finally managed to ask.

Maura nod "Yes, stupid mistake but I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

"That you could have done without this, you know? All you had to do was ask."

"I will try to remember that." A weak smile spread on the face of the woman witch looked far smaller lying in this bed.

Thinking a moment about her next question Jane finally gave her butt a kick.

"I have a question that goes around my brain for a couple of weeks." Jane told Maura without looking at the other woman.

"What is it Jane?" Maura looked at her wondering what aisled her friend.

"You see, everywhere I looked for information's about pregnant women I read something about how horny they are. I didn't' get any attention like that from you." Jane's voice was flat but it could not be missed that she was hurt and unsecure.

Maura watched her for a moment, than she started "Jane, I wasn't really sure if it would be okay with you and I didn't want you to feel used. I was sometimes hornier than a whole class of teenage boys. Nevertheless, as I said I did not wanted you to feel used, though I used every private moment I had the chance to do so to help myself. I have to confess that I very often imagined that it were your hands doing what was needed." The last part made the small doctor blush but she was not alone with it.

"Why didn't you ask?" The look she got from the tall brunette was inquisitive.

"You probably felt obligated and I wanted you with me because you want to be with me, inside me, having me inside you. Not because you thought you owed me."

"Okay Maura, only for the record – next time you ask me, we will take it from there. Okay?" Both smiled when Maura said, "Okay Jane, the next time I will use you!" Finishing her sentence with a wink.

Her next visit was the next day and again there was this Doctor Chang in Maura's room.

"Hey Doc!" Jane greeted her. "How is the most beautiful woman on this dust ball doing?"

"Very good. In fact if there isn't anything coming up the next twelve hours you can take her home." Chang told them with a smile. Short after that she lost her smile. "There is something you should know. Probably it is better Maura leaves AMA today. Someone did the normal blood tests and send them to comparison. I got them intercepted but without them in her papers, they will do them again. After that, they will instantly know than that Dorthea Doyle is here at the hospital." The silence that followed those words was deafening.

"How comes that you didn't run to scream it from the roofs?" Jane asked suspicious.

"Because Dr. Doyle was the only one willing and able to do a surgery on my mother, saved her live that day. No one else was willing to take the risk, willing to take the blame if anything went wrong. Risking his or her reputation in the process. We had met and she was kind and passionate even a little bit distant and cold." Chang gave Maura's hand a squeeze. "Though I saw the difference between those pictures on video and what I saw at the hospital with my mother."

"Can you switch the test examples for another one?" Jane asked suddenly.

Chang nod but gave her a questioning look.

"Take a sample from me that should definitively not match. After this, we leave here." Jane walked over to the bed. "Time to ride the red line, warrior!" She said with a grin.

About five minutes later, the example was on its way to the lab and five more the papers for Maura's discharge were delivered. Maura recognized that something was going around Jane's mind. Finally, she could muster enough strength to ask. "Jane what is it that you have on your mind?"

"I thought about the baby on our flight to garrison, about who should take care of you as a medical pro, about our future, about … I don't know – all!" was the unexpected answer.

"A longer trip on a space ship could be a problem but there are some medications and exercises to counter that. What about Doc? He isn't as bad as you made me first believe?"

"Maura, he is an advanced paramedic, not a doctor!" Jane shook her head.

"Do you mind to hire someone else for our med team?" Maura asked and it was clear she had some ideas.

"No, but who you have in mind?"

The answer she got was only a smile; Chang came in and told them that everything was ready for Maura to leave.

"How is your mother by the way?" Maura asked the small Asian woman suddenly. "Because in a kind of way, she saved my live."

"My mother died half a year after the invasion, officially because she hadn't the right stance to the Japanese culture of house Kurita, been insulting. Could have been because we were of Chinese heritage…" Chang told her.

Back on their base, Jane got a hyperspace message from their employer. Shortly after that she called all troops together.

"Alright people, I know most of you could only hear this over their radio but I thought all of you should be told at the same time. The job here is done, our employer made the decision that they will send a house unit over. Three more weeks and we are all on our ways back. That's all folks. More comes from your unit leaders who I would like to meet later for details. Rizzoli over and out!"

xxxxxxxxx

AN1: Thanks for the support! Makes me smile everytime. :)

AN2: I got a pm in which i was asked if there are coming more battles. The answer is yes, but please remember - this is a story about Jane and Maura, not a novell from the BattleTech-Universe! I only use the world as a background, even if i have to confess that i like the 3025-timeline very much.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later Jane made crystal clear to Maura that her days as a Mech pilot are done – at least for the time of her maternal leave! The belly had grown too much not to be a burden while entering the cockpit. Their new Banshee was – finally – full functional and Jane called her Chief Astech, Frost, and Frankie to the mess hall.

"So Frost, tell me how we are doing?" Jane leaned back and looked at the three other people. Frost looked at the other two and shrugged his shoulders.

"We are doing great Jane. Overall, we were able to come to a stronger lance in addition to our thirty-six Mechs we started with. That is included the ones we gained and the ones we had to scrap. Makes us forty-three. We got some interesting people who could be new pilots. To give you some idea – the broncos got seven new ones but not as heavy as ours, the others got two each except the Joyriders, and they had losses I couldn't really understand so they are still at twelve. Our stock is filled very nicely; all of our people are fit. There are some minor problems about who should get which Mech from the new ones if we hand them out now. Four of our people are interested in the Ban, three in the Warhammer, then there are the two Panthers and the Jenner who no one volunteered for" that made the room chuckle "the Dervish and finally that Grand Dragon. He still has some kinks but that is something Nina should tell you about." Frost took a sip from his coffee cup and all turned towards the young woman.

"Okay Lt. Holiday, tell me the bad news." Jane told her.

"Really bad news isn't there Jane" the African woman started "we have probably a dead circuit and he fries some other parts. I hope that we will kill that bug this afternoon and after that? Have fun!"

Jane nodded, this woman was a wizard when it comes to the fragile tech of the computers and Jane thought more than once about a promotion for her. It would although even out the difference between Frost and her, would give them a better chance at their relationship.

"Frankie, how is morale?" Jane's attention now focused on her brother.

"Good, at least with our people I can tell. They are curious and there are bets running." The glares he got from Nina and Frost could not be missed and Jane promptly asked, "What bets Frankie?"

With a sigh, he answered, "When you and the Doc will make it official, that's all." A grin was all the answer he got.

"Okay folks, only for the book how it goes with those seven babes. The Banshee? Its mine, no discussion. The Panthers, the Jenner, the Dervish and the Drac are a new lance. Maybe we can find some people more and build up a forth Company." She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them; again, she looked at Frost with a hard glare. Gulping he felt a drop of sweat starting to come down his neck.

"My next question I want an honest answer, nothing honey coated. You got me?" When he nods to her, she continued. "Okay, here it comes – how good, and as I said I want your true opinion! Is Maura with that Hammer?"

Silence settled in the room. "Why do you ask?" Frankie gave her a stare, which was nearly as good as one of hers.

"Tell me!" was all they got from her.

"She is good – for someone with this small amount of practice. I don't think she could handle herself when it comes to a real hard battle but let's say some people trying to cause trouble? She is good. She needs more time but yes, she is as qualified as any guy coming fresh from the academy." All three were expecting an answer by Jane and they weren't disappointed. "Then it is settled, he is hers!" Three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

Meanwhile at St. Agnes, Maura walked up to the station she had met Chang. At the information she asked about the other woman and got the information that there were fifteen minutes to her break when it was private otherwise the nurse would call the doctor. Maura thanked her and asked her if she could ask the doctor to meet her in the cafeteria.

Twenty minutes later the two of them sat together at a small table in a corner of the cafeteria.

"What can I do for you Doctor Isles?" Chang asked her with great curiosity.

"Honestly - a lot." This wasn't the answer Susie had expected and so she was speechless for a moment. Nevertheless, Maura continued faster as Chang had a chance to say something. "The Razors are leaving in about two weeks and I came to ask you to work for us. Yes, I am here to hire you. I know that it isn't very prestigious but there are many interesting experiences to make and honestly, I don't believe that you are happy here any longer. Am I right?" Maura's face was open but professional and she waited for a reply. It took Susie a good part of her break to think about that but finally she felt that there was only one possible answer.

"Yes." Was all she said, after that they started a more relaxed conversation.

Coming back to the ship Maura walked into Jane's office, seeing her girlfriend sitting at her desk with a lot of papers strewn around and three monitors filled with charts, ruffling her hair and mumbling with an angry face was funny. A smile grew on her face and she silently walked over to her CO. Carefully she slipped her arms around Jane's shoulders and placed a kiss on top of the brunettes head.

"Gosh!" Jane nearly jumped out of her seat. "Maura, you could have given me a heart attack!"

Jane turned her chair so that she was facing her doctor. With a devious smile, she swiped the other woman from her feet onto her lap. Ignoring her shrieks and started to tickle her.

"I surrender!" Maura cried out, laughing at her attacker. Closing the space between them, she places her lips on Jane's. Both relished the soft lips meeting and as much as both although loved their battle of tongues they stood more on the light side. Finishing after what seems an eternity Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, her arms firm around the taller woman's shoulders.

"What have I done to deserve a visit by such a beautiful woman?" Jane asked her with a smile.

Grinning, Maura took her head back, looked into those deep brown eyes, and lost herself for a moment. "Maura?" the raspy voice of her significant other brought her back.

"I had spent some time thinking about some things you told me earlier. About medical personal to be more specific." Jane nodded with a questioning look. "So I went out and hired us another doctor." Maura held a straight face other than Jane.

"You … what? How … I" The CO of the Razors was speechless, something Maura found hilarious.

"Who is it? I mean you couldn't go out there and say – hey, I want to hire you for the Razors, by the way as soon as we are gone from here, I will turn back to my normal presence and then you will recognize me anyway. I am Dorthea Doyle!" Jane rambled on only to see Maura smile and shaking her head. Dark browns were rising.

"I hired someone who already knew who I am." Seeing the other ones astonished face, Maura continued, "It is Doctor Chang."

"I thought she is a pediatrician. I don't know if we will have enough kids ever to have work enough for her." Comes the baffled comment Maura had expected.

"Yes, she is specialized in kids, but she is although a very skilled doctor – let's say for all known illnesses that don't need a surgeon. I studied her resume before I approached her. She is a little bit reserved and though she was more one off the worker drones in the beehive. Add to it that her parents are both gone, her elder brother is in the Lyran Army, her two sisters married and living on other planets, her younger brother a strong supporter of house Kurita – she thought it a good idea to do something new."

Speechless all Jane could do was shaking her head and adore the beautiful woman in her lap.

Eight days after their encounter in the hospital cafeteria, Dr. Chang reported for duty. Honestly she was surprised about the fast way she made her decision to work with a mercenary unit but the things she saw of the Razors and the Broncos was intriguing. In the beginning she had – as well as most of the other people – a problem with those names, she thought that they were different parts of the same unit until it came clear that it were two units in battalion size and three of company size. Time had taught how different they all were. The Broncos were stiff, the Razors relaxed but sharp, The Catweasels stiff but chaotic, the Cavaliers strictly by the book and the Joyriders – better let's talk about something different. Those were not very popular among the citizens. Now, now it was the moment of the biggest change her life ever took. Her parents were medical doctors as all her brothers and sisters, so there was not something new when she enters this business as well, working in a different hospital then her family? Although nothing new. Giving it up to work with a mercenary unit, travelling to follow their work (okay, Leo in a kind of way did the same but he was a regular soldier at least), complete different and a little bit frightening. Doing it because the most wanted woman of the planet asked her? Terrifying. Nonetheless, Susie thought that even it would not work out; she would see some new places and eventually a new place for her to live. With a sigh, she walked towards the tall fighting machine standing as a lone guard in front of one of the ships.

"Hello?" Susie called out. "Hello?" She repeated but no reaction from that metal giant.

"May I help you?" a soft male voice came from behind her. Startled Susie turned around only to stand in front of a handsome man who reminded her of someone else. Seeing her looking at him like a rabbit caught by a snake, he started to smile and with an outstretched hand him walked closer.

"Hey, I'm Francesco Rizzoli but you can call me Frankie." He still displayed his friendly smile even thinking that this woman was very nice to look at but a little bit odd.

"Ahm, I'm Susie, I mean I am Susie Chang, Dr. Susie Chang, I have an appointment with Dr. Isles." The woman stuttered.

"YES, you are our new doctor, Janie told me about you. We are all at edge to meet you. Maura told us a lot good about you!"

The last part was the part that was the most astonishing, she wasn't aware that the other woman knew anything more about her than what she got in their short conversations.

Following the inviting gesture the man made with his hand, Susie started to walk up the ramp, entering a drop ship for the first time in her life. Getting a view of the man at her side in the far better light they had inside the ship, Susie finally made the connection.

"You are related to the girlfriend of Dr. Isles, Jane Rizzoli, right?"

"Yes, Janie is my big sister. Oh by the way – you should never call her Janie, the only people who are able to get away with it are me because she can't kill me, Korsak because he knows her since she was a big belly of our mom and naturally our Ma. Everyone else who does is fair game."

"Why can't she kill you when everyone else is fair game as you said?"

Frankie took a good look at the woman walking beside him ' _She's cute'_ he thought, ' _a little bit strange but cute_.'

Loud he spoke "Because Ma would tear her a new one. Ma expects some grandkids from her because she is the eldest but after Janie switched sides to batter for the other team, I don't see it coming. Therefore Ma will expect me to continue the line of handsome Rizzoli's!" He gave her a wink, which made her laugh. These people seemed nice, a little bit crazy but nice.

Knocking at a door Frankie opened it the same moment he knocked.

"Hey Janie, look what the cat dragged by!" He placed his hand in Susie's lower back and guided her in. Even with the playful tone, Susie felt a little bit embarrassed by the way he introduced her.

"Frankie!" A raspy voice growled, "How often do I have to tell you not to call me Janie. And by the way – that with the cat was inappropriate!" Jane turned her head to Susie. "Welcome to Rizzoli's Razors Doctor Chang. After you met my brother I would understand if you choose to quit instantly!" She gave him a stare that made him shiver. Turning her attention back, Jane continued with a smile "You came by earlier than we expected. Maura is still occupied with our little man who seems more grown up than my far older brother does but she will be here any minute. Frost should although be here in a couple as well as our Senior Astech."

"Probably they are coming together." Frankie piped in. Seeing the stare his sister gave him he said "Come on Jane, she is one of us now, why hide that there is something going on between those two. Everybody knows it; the only ones trying to behave contrary are those two." He still ignored her stares and said "Hell Jane, when I start to fuck someone I close the doors but…"

"But Frankie?" the voice of a woman sounded in. Now there was no stare from Jane, only a bright and evil grin. Turning red, Frankie looked a little bit sheepish at the pair in the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, couldn't resist to make the break at this point! ;-)

Honeybadger: Reading what you send, i try to work it out! :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: D3nsei: Yes! They are all here, it wouldn't be right if not. Frost, Susie, Nina - they are part of the pack as well as Frankie and Angela for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am although curious." This time, Maura spoke. Having five people looking at him, a fire truck looked pale compared to him.

"… but, chm, but that is as everyone may like it. Happy?" Frankie tried to deflect. The grins around him told a tale of _not believing you!_

"Good, with everyone here, I want to introduce you all. People this is Dr. Susie Chang, she will work with Maura as our med team. Doctor Chang, this is my brother Frankie, Captain of first Company or Red as its designation goes. Frost is Leader Green or Captain of third Company, Lieutenant Nina Holiday our Senior Astech. We are missing Major Vince Korsak who is in charge of our tanks and infantry platoons, he leads the tanks in battle and his 2IC Captain Anderson, he takes charge of our infantry. Finally yet importantly, we are all missing our quartermaster. Captain Angela Rizzoli. And no, not a sister to Frankie and me, she is our mother. Fair warning in advance, she will know everything there is to know about you in a week!" Frost, Frankie and Nina shook their head yes, Nina with a painful expression, the two men with plain poker faces. "Probably you're asking yourself when you will meet them. The answer is simple – in a couple of weeks. They are already on our new garrison world, doing the job until we arrive there. In case of our mother – too soon!"

Susie realized something interesting. Her keen eyes saw Jane sitting in the most comfortable chair that was there in the room, while she introduced the other people inside the room and gave her the words about her mother, she stood up from her seat and placed Maura in it, never spending a big gesture about it or said a word. Frankie saw the way Susie watched them and shot a very good concealed grin to her together with a gesture to wait and mouthing 'later!' while hiding it to Jane.

"Okay, let me use the fact that all of us are here at the moment. I have a thought and want to discuss it with you. As all of you are aware, we were able claim seven Mechs from house Kurita more than they got from us. As I see it, we have two options, first we hire seven pilots for them, hire if possible five more pilots who drive their own Mechs and got a fourth company in the field. Second was that we free some off our tanks and infantry from their guard duty, boosting the defensives at the same time. All of you who had battle experience know that a bunch of tanks is in a very, very bad position against a couple of Mechs. My idea here was to use the fact that some of the techs are more or less good at piloting a Mech. We train them to be more profound in fighting, that way we have a volunteer force where we need it when we need it but there is no boring out for them while they are patrolling around. Eventually I thought about hiring two or three pilots to have a more, hm, a more solid skeleton for this unit, some people who can train them and give them the calmness you need. Usually you don't need a full company for this kind of job. Better for been hired is a fourth company, but been more flexible isn't too bad either. So tell me?"

The others sat there thinking and Susie was a little bit lost because such things were beyond her expertise. Maura saw it and smiled at her, rising from her seat; she squeezed Jane's arm in a quick gesture and said, "I am sure that this is important but honestly? We are not trained Mech pilots or strategists. Therefore, I don't see any use of us sitting here and using up space. So I think I take Dr. Chang over there and introduce her to our infirmary team and all the people who are at the moment in the mess hall." With a warm smile, she left, taking Susie along on her way out.

Contemplating the pros and cons for a little while, finally Frost started to speak.

"Besides the fact that at least on paper we could be fielding a fourth company, why did you think about these volunteer fighters?"

Jane watched him leaning forward, not in a way as to challenge her but in a way as he was saying 'Hey, I am extreme curious, tell me more!'

"You remember our last mission?" Jane saw the three other members of her unit nodding at her. "If it wasn't that Frankie had a problem with his Mech and called his patrol a day, the Capellans would have caught all of our supplies plus our techs. The tanks we had there were outnumbered and outweighed and the Capellans had a white noise generator for the radio with them. A single lance alone would have thrown the balance to our advantage."

"And who did you plan to set in command? Regarding he or she is willing to do this. Whom would you hand which Mech, shall we eventually switch the machines with some that are in one off the battle units? The Hammer, the Crusader and the Dragon would be nice to have there!" Frankie spoke some of his thoughts.

Jane nodded, used a moment to collect her thoughts and told him "I thought about changing the Panthers in for the Wasp and the Stinger in Reds Scout lance. The Jenner I thought for Greens Scout lance as a replacement for the Locust. The Grand Dracon I thought to switch with the Rifleman in Blues Battle lance. The Crusader and the Warhammer I thought to stay with the volunteers, they are the only ones left that could deliver some substantial punch. The Rifleman is in my opinion the right machine because he is a good antiaircraft platform."

Thinking about it, Frankie and Frost both shook their heads in a yes while Nina shrugged her shoulders because a decision like this wasn't in her book of experience.

"Okay!" Jane told them, "I really hope that Carlyle likes his new ride!" All laughed because everyone knew that Charleston Carlyle was not the fondest pilot of a Rifleman. With a sigh Jane continued. "As pilots I thought about hiring three older pilots for the three light ones. I thought that they would like to have a job but eventually not one that brings too much action, as pilot of the Rifleman I thought that Williams would be a good one. He is very good in hand/eye-coordination but sometimes lacks for the detail, at least when it starts to go hectic. The Crusader I thought would be safe by Nina. Leaves the Warhammer." Jane knew this would at least raise eyebrows if not protests but she continued anyway. "The Hammer goes to Maura; I strongly believe that her calm nature will give all of them some calmness too." 'Rip it off like a band aid.' Jane thought and told them with her next breath "Maura will take command of this makeshift company. She is already a Captain, this way there is no need of 'acting blah' or 'temporary blupp', at least I see it this way. Ideas?"

"Some people could see it as favoring you girlfriend. You are aware of that – right?" Frost asked her.

"Speaking about girlfriend – since when are you batting for the other team?" Frankie wanted to know. "And don't tell me some bullshit Jane that you got it deep a blind man can see from miles away!" Shaking his head he continued "Must say that I am not sure what drags me over the stones more – that you switched sides without warning or that someone as classy as Maura hooks up with you."

Nina shot him a grin and without giving Jane a chance to respond she spoke "Come on Frankie, don't be jealous that Maura hooked into your sister and not you. I would hook up with her too when the alternative was doing it with you!" Her and Frost started to laugh at the face and the stutter of Frankie.

Jane sat there quiet while the others bantered along. Finally, after at least ten minutes, Jane walks over to the desk. She retrieved a bottle of whiskey and four glasses out of a drawer. Filling each glass with a good amount of the clear, honey colored liquid, she gave everyone each one of those.

Leaning back in her chair, Jane took a sip and turned to Frankie. "Honestly, I can't answer your question. If I look at Nina or Chang or Abby or whoever else is there, I can tell you that it is an attractive woman or not but it is the same effect as with a guy. Maura is something complete different. The moment she is near me, I feel alive, I feel good, happy and complete. The moment she leaves the room, I feel as if the temperature dropped. First time it happened, I walked to the thermostat to check if it malfunctioned. The moment she told me that she is pregnant? I was simply happy." Jane shrugged her shoulders, her gaze drifted away.

"I think we should hire two pilots for the smaller Mechs, Ramirez is really good at handling something like a Wasp or a Stinger. Additionally I would say hire two more pilots with their own rides, if possible somewhere in the medium range. Better idea – we are looking for two more in our tech crew, eventually Sorenson could be someone for the Locust and Okuda for the Wasp or Stinger. I thought about changing their weaponry too. The Wasp and the Stinger are now at their basic version. I thought about changing them both to the same configuration, same as with the Locust. Instead of the machine guns with ammunition and the SRM-2, I thought about two additional medium lasers each. That way we can reduce the amount of ammunition we have to store near them." Frost looked around. "What do you guys think?"

Nina thought about it and gave him a headshake yes. Frankie was faster and gave a thumb up. Jane took some time more until she said, "This way there would be no empty seat, means we have to hire people with their own rides. Probably six of them. I would say we flesh them out a little bit. Now there are three light, one medium and three heavy. My suggestion would be one more light and four or five medium Mechs. Then according to that - one to zero heavies." All three approved it.

"Last point should be that one of the pros plays 2IC for this unit." Nina looked around at the astonished faces of Jane, Frankie and Frost. "What? If they have to play ball, there has to be someone who is professional enough to handle a lot of this stuff. Having two holiday warriors in command would only bring problems with the guys we hire. Not to mention that I can pass the honor of the additional workload."

"Then it is settled?" Jane asked the others and all of them gave her their last approval.

"Frankie or Frost – one of you will go to Galatea when we are done here to do the hiring. If you would like it better, you two can go together. For me it is no option, even I would prefer to do it instead of going to mom."

The others chuckled, a very good idea in their minds what kind of greeting Jane will get.

Meanwhile while walking around the ship to the infirmary, Maura told Susie about the people they met on their way and about the other people of the unit who were out on patrol duty or on a training run.

"Dr. Isles, can you tell me a little bit more about Major Korsak or the mother of Col. Rizzoli?" Susie asked.

"Sorry but there is not much I can tell you, I never met them before and please, call me Maura. Dr. Isles was my grandfather." Maura told her. "Hm, what is it that I can tell you?" Maura mused. "First is that Major Korsak is the 2IC of the whole unit. Normally – at least as I have been told – the Mech pilots are not so happy to follow the commands of someone they call a mud crawler but in this case, Major Korsak is highly respected by both Frankie and Barry. Alternatively, Captain Rizzoli and Captain Frost if you prefer it. As long as one of those two is around in one way or the other, they WILL follow his orders. He was around the unit when the father of Jane and Frankie founded it. Angela Rizzoli is as Jane explained to us their mother. She must be a force to reckon with. All people I talked to and who know her are very clear about it. Angela as most of them call her is a nice older lady who has an unbelievable skill in organizing all and everything a combat unit needs but she is constantly bickering for Jane and Frankie that in their age they need to marry and give her grandbabies. They told me that even she is only wearing the rank of a Captain; Mrs. Rizzoli has no problems in commanding her children around. I am sure it will be a very interesting experience to meet her. More as that Korsak is a nice guy, something like a father figure to Jane, Frankie and Barry as well as to some of the other pilots."

While they walked around, Maura displayed the same mannerism, as one would expect by a noble woman showing around her neighbor in her manor, not someone wearing a uniform, a lot of black make up and walking in a drop ship.

"I got the impression that you are very valued here Maura, they include you in their meetings and all." Susie wondered.

"You will not find a lot doctors who are able to pilot a Battlemech." Maura openly displayed that she was proud and Susie raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"I have to talk with Jane about the point if she will assign a rank to you or if she thinks that we will not need any for you." Maura made a mental note.

"As I recognized, you are wearing the rank of a Captain around here, is that right? And please excuse me to ask so blunt but isn't it a little bit low for someone like you?" Susie was very careful while asking. The last time she heard the other doctor talk about such things was long before house Kurita started its invasion of this world. The way Maura saw it then wasn't as nice.

"I needed some time to figure those things out here but I will try to explain. In a mercenary unit, the highest rank – to this it is of no relevance of the ultimate size of the unit – is the rank of a Colonel. The lowest rank is the one of a MechWarrior. Then comes Corporal, Sergeant, a Lieutenant leads a lance; a Captain leads a company, a Major a battalion and a Colonel a regiment. Though besides me, there are only four other Captains here. Not so bad I think. Honestly I think Jane bestowed this rank to me to prevent some of the pilots to hit on me and too make sure that no one of them can order me around to do some crap."

The way Maura held her head in a proud way, the way her whole body displayed that she was proud that the brunette CO had bestowed her with this was no small surprise to the other woman. Whenever Susie had seen her before, she was competent, cool and distant, this woman here was passionate and glowing, a complete other person. Still a little bit awkward but more open. More willing to connect to other people around her.


	18. Chapter 18

"You are very different than you were before the invasion. This real or is this part of your disguise as the makeup and the hairstyle?"

The question came unexpectedly for Maura, for a moment she stopped, closed her eyes and thought about it. Then she shook her head.

"No, it is not a part of the 'role', same with being together with Jane. Yes, in the beginning we were playing that we were together, to make it easier for me to hide, but since then? I don't want to miss her at my side, I can't imagine waking up without her next to me, hearing her speaking words of endearment, holding me in her arms. When she is on patrol and gone for a couple of days, the cot we share seems to be unbelievable big and it is only two and a half food wide. No, it is not a disguise; it is the best that ever happened to me. For me and the other people, it is that they accepted me without any questions, that Jane took me in was good enough for them. They let me in and watched me walking along, based on that, they opened up further. I had in no way to impress them but when I handled their injuries as if the most threatening were nothing different to handle than a small bruise, treating them fast and with very small amounts of pain, they accepted me as one of their own. That I know how to handle a Battlemech is another point that helps. If you are a pilot, then you are a part of their group, their club or their family, whatever it is they name it. I have to admit that I barely can handle myself in a simulation against some of the pilots but as Jane said – they are doing this for a living since more time any of them likes to remember. Believe it or not, but Frost told me that I rank in the upper middle with my abilities. Normally I would not been willing to display any pride in been mediocrity but this time I make an exception based on the fact that I wasn't able to train on a regular schedule or in a bigger amount of hours."

Susie send her a smile and took air to ask another question when Maura stopped at a door. Punching the opener, she made an inviting gesture to the small Asian woman.

"To lean the words I was greeted with when I entered this place for the first time – Welcome to hell!" With a big smile, she led Susie in and introduced her to the other people around there.

Out of one of the storage rooms, a man walked towards a desk. When he saw her, he rolled his eyes. "YOU, you are as bad as this crazy chick that is the CO of these lunatics. I thought that I had more time to read a good book or do something else relaxing and nice but no, you had to be pregnant and now I have nearly as much work as before! What are you doing here now? Your last ultra sound was two days ago, there is nothing new!"

Susie was shocked about the rudeness of the man and the mean way he addressed the doctor beside her. More irritating was the fact that Maura started to laugh.

"Susie, may I introduce you to Doc? He is the paramedic, shaman or whatever it is en vogue at the moment to call him here. He is an, hm; let's say he is an acquired taste. But he is astonishingly good!" Maura turned to the man. "Doc, I would love to introduce you to Doctor Susie Chang, she is our second doctor here, not a surgeon as me but more the kind of your good old fashioned country doctor."

Susie held out her hand but was surprised when the man took her in a bear hug.

"Finally!" He told her. "Finally they came to their senses. I don't know how often I told them to bring someone over here, someone who is able to do some real medicine but did they hear what I had to say? NO, they didn't. Instead they brought me her!" He made a gesture towards Maura. "Who needs a surgeon, hm? Nobody! But someone who is able to set some bones, help in hangovers, fix a stomach bug – THAT is the kind of doctor the world needs!"

He droned on and on and Susie got irritated more by the minute, not to a small amount about the way Maura seemed to be amused.

"Good that I am out in a few days for a couple of weeks. Otherwise the poor man would be completely drowned by the sheer amount of tasks he had to admit!" Maura told Susie with a wink. With a gesture, she took Susie along when she left.

"Don't let yourself been mucked by him. He is very competent. He wanted to become a doctor but had to break off med school when he no longer could afford it. But now let me show you your cabin. As I warned you earlier, there is not much room but you are lucky, you have a single room all for yourself."

The rest of their time there flew along and finally the drop ships came to bring the regular unit that got the order to replace them. The new unit was a battalion of the 15th Skye Rangers and they were a real pain in the ass. The Major who leads them was behaving as he where higher ranking than Jane and one time in their first meeting, he event tried to order her to salute him. Jane gave him her patented glare, stood up and walked over to the desk he had placed himself behind. When she was direct in front of him, she suddenly barked

"Aachtungg!" in a very commanding voice. All Lyran Commonwealth officers jumped to their feet. With a small grin, Jane shoved him out of her way and took the seat the Major only a moment prior vacated. Placing her feet on the desk, Jane looked them over while she let some time pass. Taking her feet down she ordered them "Rühren!"

The Major had a face beet red and was short to explode.

"Nehmen Sie Platz meine Herren!" Jane's face gave away nothing but everyone had received the message she tried to send.

After their first encounter, the Major was not her friend but he could not do anything else then to release them from their duty and take over his. He tried to criticized all her decisions, belittle what they had done and even tried to take away some of the Mechs they had gained. This time it was Maura who made sure that he understood that he could have the Mechs, no question but the fact that they got full scavenge rights, the LC would have to deliver new ones of the same type. She continued with an endless stream of clauses. He was more than willing to compliment them away. As a parting gift, Jane told him "I send a full report of all and everything we did to Tharkad the day we were told that we would be replaced by a regular unit. The High Command of the Lyran Commonwealth Military send me this." Jane handed him a paper and the Major opened it. All he got to see was one short sentence "Gut gemacht!"

Two days later all and everything was packed and placed and the Razors spend their last evening in town, Jane with a sharp eye on her girlfriend who watched the people around her with melancholy.

"Hey Angel, what is on your mind?" Pulling the body of her doctor closer to her own, wrapping her arms around the big belly.

"This is my last evening here on this planet, the last time I am sitting in a bar here and see the people I grew up with."

"So you are already missing them?"

"No, I don't and I can in no way think why. They grew up with me and they could not be more strangers to me if they were from the other side of the inner sphere. Honestly I will be glad to see the planet get lost behind the ship in the darkness." For a moment, she closed her eyes, opening them she looked at Jane with pleading eyes. "Do you mind if I leave? All I want is going to bed."

Jane shook her head. "No, I come along; there is nothing to celebrate left for me. It is funny you know, since the day we are spending our time together I like it more to be home and tucked in bed, holding you in my arms than to party." Her smile was soft and with a soft kiss, the two left to return to their cabin.

Eighteen hours later, their ship began its way to the jump ship along with the ships that carried the other units.

The constant acceleration with 1.5 G took its toll on Maura. She was all the time in bed, be it in her cabin or in the infirmary. The travel to the nadir jump point took them eleven days, eleven days that were for Maura like eleven years. The moment the speakers came alive to tell them that they got to their transport, Maura started to cry. Five hours later, after their first jump she cried more, this time because she got into labor. Twenty-three hours and nineteen minutes until she was able to deliver her second baby. Three times Jane thought that Maura would die in her arms, after the third time she started a tantrum until Chang and 'Doc' threw her out. Chang's eyes were blazing and her voice commanding. Jane sat the remaining time in front of the doors the little boy in her lap, telling him stories of beautiful princesses who went out to rescue her princes from dragons, enemies and bad breath.

Finally, Maura was done with delivering her second child and a tiny but beautiful little girl was in her arms. All sweaty and very tired she was not able to turn her eyes away from this little wonder. Jane entered and carried her little boy along, with a lot of work; Maura was able to hold both of them until Jane took away the little girl to give her the chance to hold her son. Being together with her son, her daughter and her girlfriend made Maura tired without end. Waiting until the eyes were shut down, Jane carefully took the two children away and walked over to a chair in the corner. Sitting down with the two little people it only took her moments to fall asleep too. Jane woke up because something was poking into her nose. She needed some time to register that it was a finger from Will that was drilling in. Registering that her bed was moving, the little girl started to scream. Barely able to control her movement, Jane walked over to Maura who looked fresh as if she was a young morning in spring.

"You know that you look as if you are ready to go to a photo shoot for 'Beautiful Mamas Part 1 to 25'? I don't know how you are doing it." Jane shook her head, feeling like something you poke out under the foot of an assault Mech.

"I had some time to put myself together. Someone took care of my children. If only I had an idea who that is?" Teasing Jane was so much fun; Maura never before had anything like it more to it because Jane pouted. "You three together simply looked gorgeous Jane, Will is always so relaxed when he is with you and our tiny little sweetie here – she looked so content too." The smile Maura showed made Jane weak in her knees and she decided to sit down on the bed.

"Here, take little Screaming Mimi!" Jane told her and handed the newborn over to her mama. A moment later, she was connected to her milk source and sucked with happiness and gusto. Maura and Jane watched her with astonishment until Will made sure that they remembered there was someone else who wanted affection. Jane delivered it with joy and took the little man along when she walked out to bring a breakfast for the three of them.

The stress, the lack of sleep and the attention that goes to a newborn baby on cost of the partner and partial the older siblings was something Jane never could imagine before. The frustration that came the moment she started cuddling with Maura and the little girl made the decision that exactly NOW was the time she needed to be fed or have to have her diapers changed. Those were the moments Jane was glad when she had to walk down to one of the hangars to fix a problem between two of her people or make a decision about a repair or something like that. The most joy besides sitting together with Maura and the children Jane had by training in her new Banshee, even it were only simulations.

After two weeks, Jane made sure that Maura started again with her trainings, physically and in her Mech. Slowly, she found out that Maura liked the Warhammer but that there was something off every time she trained in it. One day, she changed the Mech and placed Maura in her Crusader. First Maura was a little bit annoyed but after a couple of training runs, she got a better hand for the humanoid machine. The lack of firepower was a point of frustration to Maura, the two medium lasers the Hammer had more she missed most but the punch a PPCs delivers against the more shotgun like display of missiles all over the enemy Mech was a miss too. Not to forget that there were only sixteen loads for each launcher. Finally, her scientific mind won her over to the lighter machine. The options to send a delivery to the other side of a hill (if there was a spotter who could guide her) and the option to use hands to pick something up made finally the deal.

AN: Yes, the official language of the Lyran Commonwealth is German, as the one of the Combine is Japanese, the Language of the Capellans is Chinese (with Russian in a part), in the realm of house Davion they speak English. Free Worlds League is as far as i remember although English.

Short translations: When Jane called the Skye Rangers to attention, she called 'Achtung!' - this is simply the counterpart for the wellknown 'Ten hun!' we hear time and again.

'Rühren!' is the counterpart for 'At ease!'

And 'Gut gemacht'? Well done! ;-))))


	19. Chapter 19

The same time Maura trained in the Warhammer and the Crusader, Nina trained in one of them as well. Jane had thought about it to assign each of the two one Mech solely as she had first but in the end she finally thought against it. These two were the most effective machines the volunteer-force had and in case one was not available and Nina or Maura could not pilot, the other could use the machine without hesitations. Neither Nina nor Maura were really happy about it, Nina complained that there was a lot work to do and Maura said the same plus the addition of the baby but Jane did not waver. For the other Mechs that were to be driven by people from the tech staff or some infantry members, she made similar decisions. The day they finally made their touch down on their garrison planet, all machines were in complete repair and painted, ready to leave the ships.

Changing the positions of the Mechs in the bays was not something easy to handle but Jane and a couple of other pilots had been able to do that for better access for the repairs. Now the additional machines which were for their planned 'guards' were placed at the sides of the regular companies and the designated pilots were eager to show how good they were to handle them in front of all the eyes of their comrades and families as they were nervous. Jane walked over to Maura, a big grin in her face.

"Ready to lead us out Doctor Isles?" She asked teasing her friend. Each one had a child on their hips. Will sat with Jane, eager to ride the 'Big Guy' as he referred him and the little girl sat on Maura's back in a carrier until she could be placed safely in the passenger seat. Nina had built a little sound dampener for the carrier and since then little Sofia – as they had finally decided to call the child – loved to ride with mommy.

"Are you sure Jane that it should be me who is leading the unit out of this ship? I mean you are the CO, it should be you who does it, shouldn't it?" Maura was very irritated and nervous. She felt as if she was paraded in front of ALL the people out there, not her favorite thing.

"Yes, normally I would do it, but you know this new toy of mine is something I want to show to them as a special surprise, so this is the reason I will leave as the last one." Jane's grin was like the one a child displays at Christmas, right before it got the permission to open up all his presents.

Maura shook her head and smiled at the tall warrior in front of her.

"Show off!" She said and with a short kiss on the cheek, she walked over to the Crusader. Nina stood in front of the Warhammer and shook her head, smiling about the two other women.

"Hey Holiday, what is so funny?" Jane asked passing her.

"You!" The reply came. "You and the doc. But mostly you. You are so whipped; I would never believed it if anyone had told me that something like that could happen. The transition from the moment she walked in the first time to now is absolutely fascinating but the way she got you tamed?" Nina shook her head, her grin even brighter.

"Shut up and enter your Mech!" Jane growled, ignoring the snicker from the dark skinned woman, Jane entered the lifter, which brought her to the cockpit of her ride.

"Five minutes to touch down!" The voice of their Drop-Ship captain informed them. Jane called for reports.

"Scout-lance ready to go!"

"Battle-lance ready to go!"

Getting the all green of her teammates, Jane announced "Command-lance ready to go!"

Shortly after, she heard Maura's voice. "Support-lance ready to go!"

Touchdown done and the hangar doors open, Jane told her unit.

"Okay kiddos, we are doing it the same way as always. Except that this time Maura leads the unit out in my place. The moment all members of the lances are out, Nina walks the Warhammer down the ramp. As soon as you are down there, I bring out the 'Big Guy'. As soon as possible, we bring the tin men to their quarters and throw our stuff into our new homes. That done, we will celebrate and meet all our families. Old and new! Questions?"

None came and Jane coordinated with the other unit commanders. With Frankie and Frost on their trip to Galatea for hiring the new members, their 2ICs did the job, eager to show that they were able to handle such minor task. All done, Jane gave the final commands.

"Okay boys and girls. On my mark, we begin with leaving the ships, every unit ready for mark – MARK!"

A nervous chill ran through Maura's veins but after she took a deep breath, she pressed the pedal down and her Crusader started his walk. First, it was in no way different then the walks she did with Jane back on the other planet but as soon as she was out there, the shock of realization hit her. The slight differences in colors be it in haven, the flowers or in the reflection of the buildings made her realize that she was hundreds of light years away from the world she was born and raised, but before she could humiliate herself by stumbling, Jane's voice traveled out to her.

"A little bit different, isn't it? Take a deep breath and think about later, when there is time to cherish all the beauty around you!"

"Thank you." She murmured, not sure if the mike would pick it up but she was back in her concentration.

Walking to the spot Jane had told her to stop, Maura made sure to turn the Mech in a way that she got the ship still in a good view. The other members of the unit assembled around her as they usually did around Jane. While Maura waited, she saw an elder woman wave up to her Crusader; zooming in with her optics, she saw some resemblance between that woman and Jane, more to her and Frankie to be honest. Her lack of respond seemed to irritate the woman, she turned to an older man at her side, which shrugged his shoulders and said something to her. With all the sounds around them, Maura had no chance to pick up what they talked about but that woman seemed to be a little bit upset.

With the Company assembled, the moment came for Nina to leave. She made a little show of presenting the Mech by waiting a moment at the top of the ramp. Marching down, she walked her Warhammer over to the spot that they reserved for the seven new ones. While six of them were already assembled over there, all seemed to wait what was going to happen. Jane chooses that moment to leave the ship with her new ride. Walking down the ramp nonchalantly as if she was going on a stroll in the park, she walked over were her unit parked. In front of Maura, she raised the right hand of her Mech in salute and Maura returned it. As they had planed it before, Maura now steered the Crusader over to the waiting six other Mechs while Jane stepped on the place Maura had vacated a heartbeat earlier. All placed where they should be, they rose their right arms to place it across the chests of their Mechs in a salute toward the other members of their unit.

While walking over to her small unit Maura threw a look at the older woman, seeing her face made her smile. The woman was looking behind the Crusader and switched her eyes to the Banshee, irritated as anyone could be.

Marching forward, Jane greeted the assembled members of Rizzoli's Razors and asked to be led to the hangars for the Mechs. The older man stepped forward, said something and made a sign with his hand. A car rolled in front of each company, except the small unit Maura stood by. A minute or two later, Jane's voice was to hear,

"Maura, please follow Red with your unit, they are staying with the repair facilities, until we sort it out to a better plan, we park your rides over there."

"Roger that!" Maura replied and called her unit to follow her.

Angela Rizzoli stood next to Vince Korsak at the landing zone the three Drop-Ships their unit was coming with. That her son would not be coming home yet, she already knew. They had received a status report a couple of weeks earlier. In this report, they were informed that Frankie and Frost would fly to Galatea to hire a couple of new pilots with and without Mechs. However, there was a gap of nearly a week from this report to the day the unit left and there was no new update except the news that they were on their way. Interstellar mail was not a cheap thing, at least if you are not sending a real letter, which would be on its way for month. ComStar called for quite a lot C-Bills if you want to send something fast and long. Seeing the Crusader of her daughter made Angela give a sigh. But Jane not reacting when she greeted her made the Rizzoli matriarch grumpy. Not making Angela grumpy was a thing all three of her children had learned on an early stage in their life. Korsak wondered in silence why Jane ignored this lesson life had taught her. The three companies stood at their usual places in the row when one after another six more Mechs left the Drop-Ships. Starting with the lightest, the viewers were a little bit confused because they knew these machines but a quick glance at the companies told them the news – others replaced them in the unit. However, they knew not all and seeing a Warhammer leaving the Drop-Ship of second Company made the watchers whisper. The Warhammer walked down after a moment to appreciate him and took place with the other five machines. As soon as he had reached his position, another Mech stepped out of the hangar. The ninety-five ton Banshee was a sight, even the one that was called the 'White Elephant', but this was a variation, and all who knew a little bit about Mechs saw it clearly. The new Mech walked over to second Company and exchanged a salute with the Crusader what was unusual enough but the Crusader stepped out of line and walked over to where the six Mechs stood that were not part of a company. As soon as the Crusader left the place, the Banshee took it. Taking a closer look at the two Mechs, Angela recognized that both wore Jane's color pattern. After the greeting, she decided to follow the second Company to their hangar, curious about the things happened.

Slowly all the machines took their places in the giant hall that was the hangar and as soon as they stood still, Angela walked in front of the Banshee, waiting to see who came off. It took the pilot a couple of minutes to take the systems down but finally the hatch opened up. The lifter was already in place and Angela saw a person in an overall climb out of the cockpit. The dark hair matched the style her daughter wore hers but that the woman up there took out a small child, placing it carefully on her back irritated her to not a small amount. That this was really Jane was a little bit disturbing to Angela. Her daughter always was against children, not even willing to spend more time with the ones that were part of the unit and now, she walked down to her mother a child in her arms and both, the child and her daughter looked as if it was the most natural thing to happen in this universe. Angela was barely able to keep her jaw where her jaw belonged, not letting it fall to the ground.

"Hey Ma!" Jane greeted her mother, a barely hidden grin on her face, even giving her mother a short hug. Angela Rizzoli could have been a detective with any police force in the Inner Sphere; her skills were way above average in detecting as well as interrogating but now she was trying to speak – without much success.

"Ma, I want to introduce you to someone very important to me. Ma, this is William Isles. Will, this is MY mother Angela. She is really nice, more so after she was able to retract her eyes. Oh and she is a great cook too. I told you about the cannelloni, we had on New Barcelona and that they are only half as good as those of my ma are? You will have the chance to try it – promise! All I have to do is to convince her." The little boy had hidden his face in Jane's hair. He only took a careful look through the strands to watch Angela.

"I believe we should pick up your mother little man, eventually my mother found her ability to speak until then." Jane teased her mother and cuddled the boy. Angela was very baffled, this boy must have gotten to her daughter to have her this relaxed with him and she was more than curious about the mother of the boy – and her relation to Jane.

Taking her mother's arm, Jane left to walk over to first Company and stopped in front of the Crusader, which was parked in a perfect angle to give access to the repair booth. Although been out of the way for the fighting machines that took their places. Because the seven additional Mechs were placed last, it was now powering down and the lifter set next to him.

Seeing a blond woman leaving Jane's old Mech, the little boy cried out, "Mommy, mommy!" Jumping up and down in Jane's arms. Jane was barely able to calm him down and to avoid it that he ran over to his mother while there were many vehicles driven around without expecting a small child running between them.

As soon as the lifter set his passengers down – Angela recognized only at her second time she took a view on the unknown woman that there was a tiny little baby with her – Jane walked over, took that woman in her arms and kissed her. Not a peek on the cheek or something like that, no, Angela saw with a little bit of surprise that she gave that woman a real kiss and as it seemed with tongue and all. The kiss was broken because the little boy wanted the full attention of his mother and Jane took over the little baby, cooing it in a real goofy way. After some time to reunite, Jane took the blond woman at her arm, placed her arm around her shoulders to be more correct and led her to the place Angela still stood in wonder. 

Thanks again for the reviews and pms! :)


	20. Chapter 20

"Ma, I want to introduce you to Doctor Maura Isles, our new Chief Medical Officer, the mother of these two beautiful little rascals and to complete the line – my girlfriend." THAT was a bomb to drop that made the great hall silent. The pilots and techs who already knew stood there grinning but the others, including Angela were speechless, Angela again.

"Your girlfriend?" Angela was finally able to ask. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"I tell you in full later ma, at the moment I want to find our room, drop our gear in a corner…"

"You mean place our things were they belong Jane!" The blond chided her with a soft voice while making a warning gesture to the kids and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Okay, place our gear in the proper drawers, closets and all and have a nice little nap with my little boy – oh and my girls!" Jane said it as if she remembered it only last second but the wink she gave her mother told otherwise.

Shaking her head, Angela led the two women with the childes to the room she had reserved for her daughter.

"If I had known that you will bring a whole family along, I would have looked for a bigger place Jane." She scolded her daughter but as well as Jane, Maura shook her head.

"It is a nice place Mrs. Rizzoli, far more then we had on the ship." Maura told her.

Angela still was not used to the fact that someone was there who made decisions for Jane and Jane let this person doing it without complaining, not even in her body language. Contrary it seemed to be fine for her to have Maura making the decisions.

As soon, as the girls were in, Angela followed them and closed the door behind her.

"Now I want to know what this is, is this real or what?" Angela stood in the room with a stern expression on her face and a voice that made Will hiding in the hairs again, only this time at his mothers. Jane placed the baby back in Maura's arms, registering that the tiny girl made the first signs of been hungry and carefully picked up Will in her arms. Angela was again surprised how careful Jane was and how close the child and her seemed to be.

Jane and Maura changed a look and Angela saw that there was a complete conversation going on between the two, finally Maura kissed Jane on the corner of her mouth and excused herself and the baby to 'feed the lion' as she said. With a grin, Jane watched her walk in a corner where a chair stood and started to feed the little one.

The clearing of a throat called her back to the task at hand and after taking a view about the room; she made a sign to a group of chairs and a couch to take a seat for her mother. While Angela took place on a comfortable looking armchair, Jane sat down on the couch, placing the boy in lap, cuddling him in her arms and placing soft kisses on his head every now and then.

"Okay ma, let me tell you the story without any interruptions, as soon as I am done you can ask your questions – okay?" Jane asked her mother, a soft smile on her face while she looked over to where Maura sat.

"Okay, Jane. But I want a complete story, not your usual condensed version."

Jane shook her head yes and after giving the boy another kiss on his head; she asked, "Before I begin – is there any beer in the fridge?" Without any comment, her mother walked over and took out two beers.

"You want a beer too?" She asked the woman her daughter had called her girlfriend but got a 'no thanks' as a respond.

"Maura is nursing Sofia, she isn't drinking any alcohol." Jane told her mother. Taking a sip, Jane leaned back closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and started her tale.

"You see, first it was only thought as a diversion to bring all those looking for her from her path. However, the more we did together, the more we were doing things like kissing, holding hands and all; we found out that we liked it. We were grumpy when alone, jealous as soon as someone else was trying to spent more than a short talk to the other, could not resist to kiss, to cuddle, to feel the skin of the other under our fingertips. I never felt as relaxed and whole as when I was beside Maura…" "And the same for me with Jane." Maura added while taking a seat next to the brunette, sneaking under her arm and packing a nice close package out of the four.

"You could say that the idea to play a lesbian pair was the best thing that could happen to us. For the first time in my live I knew how it felt to be loved, not been the center of a wet dream." Turning to Jane, she whispered something in her ear that made Jane blush deeply and laugh. Angela was stunned how much of a family person her daughter was.

Maura continued, "We were first only pretending but without been aware of it, we did the same things we did in public in our private quarter. The cuddling was a warm place every night. When I had to sleep alone in the bed while Jane was doing patrol duty, I felt lonely and cold; I missed a lot of sleep those nights. I cannot say what day it was exactly that I was aware that I fell in love with Jane and first I tried to hide it to her. It was too much cliché, way too much as I hook up with the strongest person to bring me out of this misery. Jane had a similar problem with me. But one night, she had too much beer in her system and was miserable to name it in a nice way." Jane rolled her eyes but did not interrupt her. "She came in really late and thought that I was sleeping. I was not because I was alone and miserable too. I was not willing to let Jane know – the reason I told you. Jane kissed my temple and because Will was stirring she took him in her arms, trying to comfort him."

"Yeah, only problem is, he doesn't like beer." Jane said with a smile, tickling the child with one hand and grabbing the beer bottle with the other. "But I'm sure I can convince him otherwise 'til he is a grown up."

"You don't know it; eventually he comes after me and likes wine more than beer." Maura smiled.

"Back to our story." Maura turned to Angela, "Jane tried to calm him down by confessing some things to him, things like the fact that she was in love with his mother and she really asked him for advice what she should do. Some things she told him were in no way appropriate for the ears of a child but luckily, he is too young to really understand them. While Jane walked the three and a half step in each direction that were possible in the cabin, she told him in a very explicit manner what she liked and or loved about his mommy. Some time in her speech, Will had been fallen asleep again and Jane sat down on our bed."

"That was the moment Maura asked me if I meant every word I said to Will – I was sober in the blink of an eye." Jane threw in, still looking sheepish remembering the moment. "But it was the night that I got a similar confession from Maura and we made the decision to switch it from played to real."

"It was although the first night we made love." Maura added with a dreamy smile on her face and Jane scoffed, making a gesture to her mother who blushed a little bit with the image.

"Though you are Jane's girlfriend, that the reason why she led you pilots her Crusader?" Angela asked and because curiosity got the better of her, she continued, "Jane said although something about our Chief Medical Officer – what is this meaning?"

"First we made a deal, I help her to vanish from the radar and she works for the Razors for two years. Maura is a trained trauma surgeon, you know? I do not think I have to tell you how difficult it is to find someone for the job on a mercenary unit. More or less from boredom I taught her to pilot a Mech and finally I got an idea, ran it by Frankie and Frost and now we have our little home guard. Frankie and Frost went to Galatea to hire two pilots without a ride and two or three with. That way we have two lances to defend our base without having to reduce the amount of Mechs out to fight, the hired ones – we thought about a couple of older pilots – will do most of patrol around the compound and been the first response unit. While they are the first line and slowing down any incoming enemy unit, Maura, Nina and two more are operating the other four Mechs, that way there is more firepower and probably more safety for the base. Maura and Nina are both trained on the Warhammer and the Crusader but Maura is a tick better with the Crusader as Nina is a tick better with the Warhammer. We will have to do a lot of training still to make sure that there is a good chance to survive a fight, you know the drill, ma, but they are quite good by now. That is the reason Maura was piloting the Crusader." Jane glowed with pride and Angela shook her head. "Though you are batting for the other team now?" She asked her daughter to be sure but Jane shook her head no. "I'm not batting for any team now, ma. Or you can say I'm batting for team Maura now." Her body language made sure that she meant it, that there was one very and two important persons for her now – Maura and the two Children.

"Maura is still married, you two are aware of it – right?"Angela asked a while later after she was told more about Maura's history.

"Yes ma, we are but that is something we will change as soon as possible."

"Seems to me, that after all I got a couple of grandchildren from you, Jane. Even if you told me more than once that this would never happen!" Angela smiled at the two girls and the children in front of her. With a wink, Angela left, giving a soft laugh while closing the door.

"Do you think she hates me Jane?" Maura asked unsecure. Jane shook her head no and kissed her, carefully to hide it from the kids; she let her fingers wander over those fantastic breasts of Maura.

Two hours later, Angela knocked on their door – after she tried to open it and found it locked.

A couple of minutes and some more knocking, a sleepy locking Jane opened the door.

"What the hell, Ma! Some people are not in sync with the time here on this planet!" She wasn't in a good mood because they were tired and Sofia had some sort of cramps.

"You remember the traditions?" Her mother asked instead. "In about an hour dinner starts and now that you are here, you should be over at the mess hall. Many people want to say hello. So get your ass in gear Janie!"

Angela heard the crying of the little girl. "Cramps, you should give her fennel. At least it helped with you and Tommy!"

Half another hour later, they walked into the mess hall. Neither Jane nor Maura were very happy with it but Angela was right. Jane had always been there, even on the first night when she was tired to the bones. She was there and talked with whoever wanted to talk. From about one hour before the diner started until one hour after. Though they walked in, the sheer amount of people amazed Maura; never had she thought that there would be there would be so many working for the Razors.

Seeing Maura's astonishment, Jane started to smile. "Four platoons of infantry and you got a hundred people, we have six. Two point five per Mech and you got the next hundred, the tanks, families, and chopper pilots – about six hundred people having a living from us."

Maura turned with big eyes. "That is really a lot, I would never have thought…"

"That been a mercenary unit brings so much work?" Jane grinned and placed an arm around her. "And now you see the next level. A house like Davion or Kurita or one of the others, there the people are loyal to the leader. In a mercenary unit, the people are although loyal to their leader – at least as long as he or she is loyal to them, lucky and good at his job. No pressure!"

The first members saw them and came over to greet Jane, Maura was surprised that Jane seemed to know all of their names. All were naturally curious about Jane's girlfriend and with a lot of good-humored banter; they slowly drifted to a table in the center. Sitting there were Korsak and Angela as well as some techs and pilots.

"Let me introduce everyone!" Jane started. "This, folks, is Dr. Maura Isles, she is our CMO, my girlfriend and she is part of our Part-time-Company." They got a couple of hellos and Jane continued. "The punks over there you already know," The pilots and techs grinned only at her words and shook their heads; they knew her too well to be offended by her words. "My mother did you already meet too and so in the moment, there is only one person you don't know. Maura, this is Major Vince Korsak, I may have told you a thing or two about him."

"You did. Quite a lot to be more honest." Maura said while she turned to Korsak and shook his hand.

"I see that Jane used her usual charm and placed a lot of duties on another person." He grinned. Making a gesture to the kids. "She although recruited some new pilots as I saw."

"We will have to see." Maura replied with a smile. "All we can say until now is, that Will likes to ride in Jane's Banshee and Sofia likes to ride in every Mech where Nina installs the sound damper for her and that rides smoothly."

They had some more small talk until Jane wondered about the whereabouts of one other person.

"Anyone saw Susie?" Jane asked them.

"Not yet, she is still in her quarters." Henry Kwan, one of the members of Frankie's unit told her.

"If you think you can take care of the little ones, I go and pick her up." Maura said to Jane. Nodding, Jane picked both and placed them on her lap. Sofia was far easier than Will; he was still shy while Sofia spread a smile while looking around.

Maura knocked at Susie's door and after a short wait, the door opened. Susie stood there and she seemed much stressed.

"Susie, what happened?" Maura asked concerned.

"Have you had the chance to see how many people are here?" Susie frowned. "All of the ones I met were nice – but there are so _many_." She walked to her couch. "I never met as many at once ever before!"

"Over six hundred in total." Maura told her. Ignoring the stunned gasp, she smiled. "Jane told me a while earlier when we were in the mess hall. The number of people I saw overwhelmed me. The people we met before were only a small part of the unit, Jane had told me about the infantry, the tanks and all but, I never realized that this meant such a lot of people. Far less did I register that families meant more people too. It is a lot to take in but you worked with lots of people before and you lived in a major city." Maura now sat at her side and hold her hands smiling while Susie worked up her courage to walk out.

cjunited38: Yes and i couldn't resitst! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Finally, Susie drew a deep breath and found her strength back. "Thank you!" Was all she said and Maura gave her a smile in return.

Around the time that the dinner started officially, most of the members were assembled inside the mess hall, using this to her advancement; Jane called out for a short moment of quietness.

"Okay folks, I make it as short and as painless as possible. We have some new members, as I am sure all of you already know. Beside the ones Major Korsak told me about - and which were already introduced to you -, there are two very special new members. Ladies, please come to me!" Jane made a gesture to Maura and Susie to come to her. "Folks, this is Dr. Susie Chang, she is filling the gab we had for a pediatrician – ladies don't thank me! Thank Maura!" Jane made a gesture to her, "- and she fills in for your good old country doctor. The other Lady is Dr. Maura Isles. She is a trauma surgeon and our new CMO. Naturally she will although help you as your good ol' doc."

"And she is your girlfriend!" A voice out of the back called.

"Yes buddy, you are right! Sorry but if it disturbs you – it isn't my fault that you were too slow for your own good!"

This got a lot of laughter from the assembly.

"Okay, that's it! Have a nice evening!"

The next couple of month brought a lot of training for the unit and because a fever rolled through the region of the planet the garrison was set, Maura and Susie as well as some hired local nurses got their hands full. Being in a good physical shape and well nourished helped the members of the Razors but even they had to pay the prize in form of half a dozen dead members. Two pilots and four infantry members died, the children were although really bad and in a couple of cases, Maura and Susie went to methods they would have called outdated and obsolete in recent years. To say that they worked miracles was as to say a nova was a little bit brighter as a usual star. While taking care of their children and most of them Will because he got ill, Jane caught the disease although. At the first glance of not only Will but Jane too, they asked Angela to keep an eye on Sofia and she did. Nearly four weeks the fever raged through their ranks until it was finally done, leaving most of the members of the Razors in a state that an old woman on a crutch would be able to fight them off with a wet towel.

Short after that, Frankie and Frost returned with their catch. Angela and Maura welcomed the Drop-Ship because those two were the most able.

Leaving the ship, Frost turned to Frankie the moment he recognized their welcome party.

"Something is definitively wrong. Over there, that is the doctor and your mother. Where is Jane or Korsak at least?"

Frankie shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Ma! What are you doing here? And why did you color your hair Maura?"

Hearing Frankie asking about the hair color, Angela gave Maura a questioning look.

"Hello Frankie, Barry!" Maura greeted them. "We are here because we had a fever raging along here, most of our people are still ill. And I didn't color my hair since the last time we saw each other Frankie, I stopped to color it, this is my natural color."

"Does Jane know?" Frost asked with a smile. In his opinion, blond was a color that suited the doctor very well.

"Yes, she does. More to it, it was her suggestion because we left New Barcelona two weeks earlier before she did." Looking over to the Drop-Ship, she made a gesture to the people that assembled at the end of the ramp.

"Our new members?" She asked and both men nodded.

"Yes, we thought we bring enough people along to form a complete company. We were even able to hire six pilots with their own machines but we could not find someone without we had a good feeling about. Somehow we always felt as if those guys only were interested in the Mechs and would be gone with the tin guys the first moment they could." Frost made a gesture to the newbie's to walk over. As they stood next to them, he made introductions. "Okay, the simple ones first. This is Captain Angela Rizzoli, she is our Quarter Master and yes, she is the mother of Frankie over here and of our boss, Jane Rizzoli. The other beautiful lady is Captain Dr. Maura Isles, she is our CMO and by the way your new boss because she leads the company we hired you for."

Watching them, Maura saw that all these pilots were between their mid forties to end fifties.

Frankie continued with the introduction. "Now let me please introduce our new members to you. We have here to my left Lieutenant Liu; he pilots a Spider and will be in charge of Scout lance. Okay, most of the time, he will be the only member of that lance but that is something he already knows about. Next to him is Sergeant Mifume, he is riding a PhoenixHawk-K and will be part of Battle lance as well as warrior Livingston with his Enforcer. Lieutenant Patroni is fleshing the Battle lance out. His ride is a Wolverine. Leaves me to introduce our last not introduced members. Here are Lieutenant Martinez who is piloting a Marauder-D and Sergeant Luis with her Centurion."

Maura gave them a smile and shook their hands. "I'm sorry that we couldn't bring more people to welcome you but there was a fever the last couple of weeks around here and a lot of our people are still weak, including your new CO. Nonetheless, I am happy to meet all of you. I would suggest that you bring over your belongings; we take them along in our car. After that, I believe it would be a good idea to unload your Mechs and follow us to our base. Those Drop-Ship crews are always unbelievingly itchy to get their holds empty to fill them again." Their new warriors shook their heads yes and brought their stuff over, walking inside the hangar after they have done it to bring out their rides.

"I have to confess that not all the Mechs are in a shape I would prefer but Jane wanted pilots in this age range and there weren't many of them. Some of them ran badly out of luck." Frost told them while they waited for the six pilots to return.

An hour later, the Mechs were stored and the pilots seated. Nina had rolled her eyes when she saw some of the problems the Mechs had but she was sure that they could fix them in about a week. Maura gave the new ones the next two days off and informed them that after then, they would start some training to get used to each other. The male members were ogeling her out as she could feel and finally she turned to them.

"Gentlemen, let me tell you something. First – I already have two children and at least at the moment I am not interested in more and second – my girlfriend is very jealous and will be more than happy to add your heads to her collection. Based on this simple fact I would suggest that you keep your eyes in your heads."

"May I ask who your girlfriend is – maybe she isn't as scary as you told us." Patroni asked with a wink at her.

"My girlfriend? Oh, that is easy to tell you because everyone here can show her to you. Her name – by the way – is Jane." A mischievous grin spread on her face. "Jane Rizzoli!" With a laugh Maura turned away and walked to the quarter, she shared with Jane and the children.

The picture she got the moment she entered was heartwarming. Jane was lying in the middle of their bed. At each side of her was one of the children cuddling in. Jane was wearing a pair of boy-shorts as well as a t-shirt Sofia was drooling on the later but been in a deep sleep, Jane was not recognizing it. Slipping out of her overall, Maura carefully placed her body next to Jane's and wrapped her arms around her children and her family. Dozing off she was brutally awakened after about only two hours later by a loud knock at their door. Groggily she stood up and walked to the door when Jane told her to stop. Maura turned her head and looked at the tall brunette.

"You should put on a robe or something else, sweetie, you are only wearing your panties, not even a bra." Jane's eyes wandered her body up and down while she spoke and it was more than clear that the last thing Jane wanted was that Maura pulled on some clothes.

With a smile, Maura took a robe from the door and dressed in it. Opening the door, she was more than relieved she did. In front of her stood Angela and she was not looking really happy.

"Angela, please come in and have a seat. I tell Jane that you are here, I am sure that we will be able to extract her from the kids." She told Jane's mother with a smile but could only drag a very small one from her. A minute later, Jane stood in front of her mother, looked at her and asked. "Tell me ma, what is the problem."

"One of our new guys, he reminds me in a kind of way about Casey. Charming but not very willing to accept a word he got." Angela gave a sigh.

"Who is it and what is he doing?" Jane's face completely lost all signs of humor.

"It is this Martinez guy, I think that you should walk out and kick him in his balls!" Angela was angry and Jane only shook her head. To have her mother in this state of angry, he really must have her pissed.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the mess hall where she found that Martinez guy easily.

"Martinez?" She asked more to be sure then to want to learn something new.

"Yes beautiful, the one and only." His grin was as big as a mountain. The fact that all people around him – except the other new ones – flooded away he missed.

"Until you earned it, Martinez, the term to address me is Colonel, if and let me strengthen the IF you earned it, you are eventually allowed to call me Rizzoli. You call me beautiful again and I have your balls for desert. Got me?" The room fell quiet and Martinez was baffled.

Jane was not willing to give any time to him to collect his wits. "There is another option I could draw out of my hat; I could let my girlfriend handle you." Her smile was not nice or polite. "Or you could come to the really bad idea to challenge me, whatever you like, baby face." Jane knew exactly what she was doing. Playing the CO-Card would be an option but her gut told her that it was not a valid one. This guy had been able to convince Frost and Frankie that he would be a good addition so there had to be something going on. Challenging seemed the best way to find out.

"You really think that you are the biggest hotshot, don't you?" He sneered.

"Hotter than you – every time." Jane shot back, she laughed at him. "As far as I can see it, there are two options. First one – you behave as everyone else or second one – you don't." The smile dropped from her face, Jane stood with her tights leaning at the table.

"There are special reasons you don't like me?" Martinez asked.

"I don't know how you convinced Frankie and Frost that you would be a good addition to this unit but honestly – I have the distinct feeling that you lied to them." Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. You will behave or you will fight against me – choose well."

Martinez jumped up from his chair. "No one is allowed to address me like this – no one!" He stepped closer to Jane who refused to take a step back. Instead, she leant forward. "Or what are you doing?"

"That!" He started and placed a knife in her stomach. "Nice to have seen you – beautiful!"

The second he stopped his speech, he felt something connect with his head and the world turned black.

The time his world reconnect with the world outside, he found out that they placed him in a room without a window and a very solid door. A foam-mattress was all he got. He had no idea how long he was out or if the brunette survived his attack. His client was paying an insane amount of money to kill her and as far as he was concerned, he was sure that he would be able to get away and spent the money.

After a lot more time than he liked, the door to his holding place opened. What he saw was although not something he liked. In front of him stood a smirking Jane Rizzoli together with an equally smirking Maura Isles.

"Nice try, buddy, but as you can see – not very successful. Why don't you tell me who was paying you to kill me?" Jane leaned at the wall, showing nothing about pain or been uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

With a snort, Jane turned away to leave and Maura was starting to do the same when Martinez tried to grab her. Maura's only luck was that he slipped a little bit on his way and though she could avoid his first try. A second chance was something he did not get. Jane placed her fist at his throat and he fell, trying to catch a breath. Maura called for a med team and they placed him in surgery but before they were able to do a tracheotomy, he was dead. Jane was very pissed; his dead took their only chance away to find the one responsible.

"Nina! His Mech could be the only chance we ever get to find out who wants me death. Though please, look it up, find out what is possibly hidden in his databases." Jane begged her Chief-Astech.

"Jane, maybe I wasn't clear enough but there isn't anything in his memory-banks. I already looked. The machine was build for house Davion but this was thirty years and something ago, seems it was with a mercenary unit the last ten years. I would say this baby was used as a spare parts delivery boy and after the last run; he was only a walking hull. Barely able to walk i have to say, though I would think it is save to say he was cheap. I think although he was only bought as a disguise." Nina shook her head. "I'm not sure that he was in possession of that baby more than a couple of days when he met Frost and Frankie first time. Sorry Jane."

Jane closed her eyes and tried to calm down, after some time she was able to bring her anger down.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you think he is worth the work and the parts we need for him to be repaired?" Jane asked after giving it a long and hard thought.

"Yes, I really think so. I would like to put him on the backburner but I think he is worth been repaired." Nina sat at her desk opposite to Jane, all the data for the Marauder at hand.

"Okay, do it. I think we use him as a reserve in case one of the other medium to heavy machine is out of the game." With a nod after saying that, Jane left.

For the next couple of month, Jane made sure that the members of Maura's unit had training as often as possible. She additionally promoted Luis to Lieutenant and made her 2IC to Maura, as Nina had asked her to do. The first time was a disaster – to call it mildly. The lack of experience from most of the part-time pilots in fighting and Maura's in strategy was clearly displayed, Maura was absolutely devastated. She was lying on their bed crying when Jane came in to look after her after she fled in tears and it took Jane hours to soothe her. Nonetheless, Jane made sure that the training continued.

In the repairbay, all the time Nina was not leading the maintenance for the machines active, she worked on the Marauder and one day, when they had a new trainings run, she walked him out. To Jane's biggest surprise, Nina was able to score points with that baby that even Frankie was paling. After this run, Jane officially assigned the Marauder to Nina. The next project she took in was the Warhammer she told Jane she had an idea but refused to talk about it. The same time Nina spends tinkering on first the Marauder and now on the Warhammer, Maura was studying strategy and tactics – beside her studies in medicine. Jane was more than proud when Maura led her unit the first time in a raid against Frost's people and was able to defend them. Okay, honestly said, the cost was extreme – she lost more than three quarters of her own company in the effort but nonetheless, even her own professional pilots were deeply impressed.

Weeks passed and Maura was very often working with Nina on some tasks. Some day, when they made a trainings match with Blue, Jane was caught with surprise – Maura rode the Warhammer. Something was very different with it and finally Jane found out – Nina had strengthened the machine, which no longer was a 70t but was now 75t and beside the needed adjustments, that took most of the available weight away, she was able to put one and a half ton of additional armor on his frame. Maura and Nina had spend lots of hours discussing if they should reduce the amount of medium lasers to add two more heat sinks but in the end, the decision was made not to do it. At least for now. While Maura missed the longer range of the Crusader with both his 15-pack LRM throwers, as well as the hands, the Warhammer was feeling like home to her. However, there was another change they made, one that Jane not expected too. The Warhammer had packed two 4-shot SR Missile throwers when he came to them, which gave him a very solid punch at closer range but now, they had changed that too, they changed it for two 5-pack LR throwers to be precise. Less punch than the two 4-packs but the longer range was worth it – at least for Maura who grew fond of the options the LRMs offered her while she piloted the Crusader.

"I tried to talk her into changing the PPCs into large lasers and use the weight we get free to pack three additional heat sinks in the frame as well as another ton of armor but Maura liked the punch more despite the heat." Nina explained later while shaking her head.

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say – some like it hot!"

All of the assembled fell into a fit of laughter – to the astonishment of a certain blond doctor.

A while later, there was a local holyday in the calendar which gave the unit the option to move without disturbing the usual flow of living for the people around. Jane and Frankie made the decision that they would like to do a trainings run against each other while Frost with his unit was on patrol. They were out for two days when three Drop ships came down on the town where they had their base. The only unit available – beside a couple of tanks and infantry units - was the one led by Maura. Jane, Frankie and Frost were running back, the fastest machines head along but even they would need at least two hours until they would be able to add their abilities to the fight.

"Okay people, this is leader Gold!" Maura called out. "I know that this is our first real fight, as a unit and at least a couple of us as pilots. I believe with the training we got, we should be able to entertain our visitors for the time our comrades need to reach this place. Please remember – we do not have to wipe them out, nor do we have to present a glorious victory to our comrades. All we have to do is to avoid being killed and that the visitors are able to steal our supplies or destroy our base. Let's see how much our last winnings against the other units were real and how much they gave us as a present."

The veterans in her unit shook their heads silently. This was the strangest speech for motivation they ever got but may it as it be they had their marching orders.

While Maura made her speech of motivation, Nina had another conversation on a different channel with one of their techs.

"Hodgekins, you know enough about piloting a Crusader though bring him out and leave with him in the direction of our units. It seems after the first pictures we got that the ones coming are probably bandits. It would be a field day for them to get a Mech that good!"

"Yes, Nina but what if I fall and they get me?" The voice of the very young tech showed his fear.

"You eject! That way you get away and they can't use him instantly."

Maura placed her troops in pairs at street corners, in warehouses and parking garages. Everywhere where the structures were able to hide the mass and the amount of metal to the sensors of the oncoming Mechs. After that, the waiting game was on. The first enemies came about five minutes after they went into hiding and Maura and her lance were waiting for the bigger fish. She had spoken to her 2IC and the lance leaders and they were all on the same page with her – best would be to destroy the big ones as soon as possible.

"Gold one, this is Old Grey!" The voice of Vince Korsak traveled over the radio. "We have their numbers. There are 25 enemy Mechs, six Wasps and Stingers, three Locusts, one Vulcan, two Merlins, one Firestarter, one Panther, two Griffins, one Vindicator, two ShadowHawks, one Whitworth, one Jenner, one Clint, one Thunderbolt, one Orion and one we were not able to identify, possibly it is a Warhammer with lots of replacements. Most machines we saw were in a very bad shape, except the T-Bolt and the Orion. The T-Bolt, the Hammer, the Orion and the Firestarter are walking together on Maine-Street. Old Grey over and out!"

Using the landline Nina had placed for them, Maura gave her orders. Their plan was that the Orion should be target number one by her and Nina, the Thunderbolt the one from the Rifleman and the Centurion. By having the surprise, the plan worked out better than anyone could hope for. Even the thick back armor of the T-Bolt had no chance against the three large lasers, two AC/5-Autocannons, one 10-pack LRM-thrower and three medium lasers. The Rifleman stood out like a torch from the heat his weapons generated and his pilot was barely able to power him down to cool and not to explode from the ammunition detonating. A typical mistake made by a rookie in his first real fight in this machine.

The four PPCs, two LRM-packs and the large laser did their work on the Orion, even not as devastating as at the other machine but he was although only reduced to spare parts.

The Firestarter and the Warhammer derivate both used jump jets to escape this trap but only the Firestarter was successful. The heavier machine got up from the ground but had clearly some major problems, displayed by him falling back to earth, all energy readings went dark. Luis went over to the machine and placed her large laser in front of the cockpit, turning on her external speakers she started to count down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…" The cabin hatch flew open and a woman started to crawl out. Zooming in, Maura saw that this woman more was like a teenage girl. The pilots of the T-Bolt and the Orion did not come out but they did not have time to spend some thoughts about it. Another group of Mechs came and Maura told the girl over her speakers to run.

The next couple of enemies were not defeated as easy. This group was mixed from one Griffin, one ShadowHawk, the Clint and the Whitworth. They fought hard because while they were doing it, the Firestarter came back and a couple of Wasps came along too. But with the capacities of the combination of the two heavy rides of Maura and Nina plus the Centurion there wasn't much to gain for the attackers and as soon as the Rifleman had placed both Wasps with a little surprise by flipping his arms back, the other attackers got nervous. Luis was able to destroy the ShadowHawk while Maura did the same with the Griffin. Despite the fact that they were taking many hits, they seemed untouched by the outside, which made the attacking group retread. Calling in an infantry unit to help with the pilots, they got quite some shock when they found out that teenagers or kids who were in their early twenties piloted most of the enemy Mechs. The only casualties the defenders had were two heavy damaged machines, one Wasp and one Stinger, the rest were 'as good as new in no time' as Nina told them later. The attackers were not so lucky. From the attacking 25 Mechs, only ten returned, the Drop-Ships left as soon as they were aboard. Nine kids survived, one of them would never be able to run again, walking slowly with a prosthetic leg was best to gain. From the attacking fifteen Mechs that they hit, only eight were repairable, three were only worth to be scrapped for parts; the other four were destroyed, and from two of them not even parts could be taken. The leaders of the attack were in the T-Bolt, the Orion and in one of the Griffins. Of those, only the one in the Griffin returned home. Going through all of it after that fight, Maura found that she led her unit to victory but also that she suddenly was responsible for those kids.

As soon as the other units of the Razor rushed in, they not only found out that the fight was over but that there were two complete lances more – after the necessary repairs. As an addition came that Maura although hired those kids as pilots. Jane was only barely able to close her mouth.

The moment they were alone, Jane asked her why the heck she hired them.

"They came to attack us, to steal from us and you hired them? Maura…" Jane had no idea what to say and looked at her girlfriend for help.

"I had a talk to them. You see, they never learned anything else than to be pilots of a fighting machine – with their past, they will not been able to work for any unit worth their salt." Jane nod and asked. "Though we are not worth our salt?"

"No Jane, but we saw them. Sure they need a lot of training but I think we can give them something they never ever had before."

"That would be?"

"A home Jane, a place where they belong to. Your mother already took them in and I got the distinct feeling that they are really worshipping her. I told them that the Mechs belong to the unit – no Jane, I didn't promise them anything!" Maura added as she saw Jane starting to speak. "But I think they could really help out. They are green as beans, yes, but that is the biggest part of my unit too."

Jane could not say why but somehow she felt defeated and it was not going to make her happy. Nonetheless, the moment Maura looked at her as if she feared she had disappointed Jane, the later only shook her head and took the blond into her arms.

"Promise me to never to do something like this ever again – okay?" Was all Jane ever again said about this.

Half an hour later, Jane met Nina and her mother.

"Okay, tell me the good news, the bad I already got from Maura." She told them only to get a cold stare from her mother.

"Janie, these are kids and I think that Maura did the right thing – you got me! This girl is sincere. I'm sure; your father would have seen it the same way!" Now Jane knew that there was no way out, even if she had not already Maura promised to give the kids a chance. Looking over to Nina, she saw that there was a smile in the corners but the dark beauty was far too clever to be caught with her fun.

"Okay, tell me the stats."

"The Wasp and the Stinger of us will need two weeks in the shop, after that, they are as good as new. From those Mechs we captured, I can tell you the following. The T-Bolt was done, some structures, the reactor and the gyroscope together with the weapons we could take, the Orion the same. Some armor from the Orion too. From the damaged Mechs, we scrapped although one Locust, two Wasps. Then there are the machines we can repair and use. These strange Warhammer is really a Battleaxe, not a standard one, he fields the same amount of armor as a standard Warhammer, two large lasers, eighteen heat sinks, two medium and two small lasers, two LRM 5-packs with one ton of ammo each and he is capable to jump. The 7K – which is the basic version – fields two PPCs, two LSR5 and one SRM6 but only fifteen heat sinks and a ton less of armor. We will need him in the shop for at least a month but after that, he is as good as new too. We can repair that Griffin, the Jenner, one Locust, two Wasps/Stingers, one of the Merlins and the Vulcan. Those kids know a lot about tinkering, I think they can help to repair the Mechs, would give us a good view inside of them. If we add the Crusader, all we need are three more Mechs and we are fielding a fifth company – you are aware of that Jane?"

"Yes but who takes us serious with a company of kids?"

"Good question but let me ask you another one." Nina leaned back. "We need someone to guide them, be their Company leader I mean. We although need some Lieutenants for the lances. You should talk to Frankie and Barry – oh and eventually with Maura."

This comment raised two pair of eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If you want to know more about the Mechs and or the universe our little story plays in, tell aunt Google to look for Battletech and or the different Mechs direct, there are acouple of sites where you can find some infos about all of that, i prefer the site from Sarna but that is as you like it.

I'm not going into much detail in the fights, i hope that is okay with you guys. It would be more in the usual way if i do but i'm not sure you will like - though i stay a little bit away from that.

PS: Remember - all mistakes made here are mine as well as all OCs and the plot, persons you recognize from Rizzoli and Isles or the Battletech universe belong to the rightful owners of those! (I am not one of them!)


	23. Chapter 23

"You are aware that only because you were able to defend a bunch of kids, you still need the guidance from experienced people at your side?" This time Angela asked.

"Yes but on the other side – those kids had as much time and more in a Mech than we had and they were as green as we were. Perhaps with a good training we can split them between the other units and take other pilots from there to fill the unit up." Jane seemed to think about it and that was all Nina wanted.

"The girl that piloted the Battleaxe," Jane told her, "how old is she?"

Nina answered without needing time. "She is seventeen, the youngest. Three other are teenagers. One of the boys is eighteen, two are nineteen. Then there is one twenty, two are twenty-one and one is twenty-two. Oh yes something else is remarkable about her. The guy who died in the T-Bolt was her father…"

"What?" This time it was a duet by Jane and her mother. "And you would like to train her and give her a Mech?" Jane could not believe what she heard.

"The guy who piloted the Orion was her uncle. The Griffin-pilot who escaped was her cousin. Her uncle was the leader of their backwater planet. They thought that nobody would have expected their attack. When her Mech – oh by the way, her name is Maíreth Kelly – died under her, she tried to return but her cousin wasn't willing to take her along. He told her that she was a disgrace and that it would have been better if the Mech had survived instead of her. This Mech was worth far more than she ever was. I really doubt that there is much love left for them."

"With four of them twenty and older, they are the same age you, Frankie and Tommy started – oh weren't you seventeen yourself when you joined your first battle?" Angela threw in; as it was something, she had nearly forgotten. Not that she ever would do. The Crusader was not really battle ready when she did. They only salvaged him shortly before and he was not repaired enough to fight but Jane took him anyway and marched to the battle, been there right in time to use the LRMs he still carried to open a path for her father and the other members of the unit to escape. Her brothers were extreme unhappy that they had to wait until they were twenty to go to their first real battle.

Jane knew when it was time to surrender.

At 1400 hours local time, Jane stood in front of eight young people, all clad in some clothes that looked as if they were donated from a couple of members of the Razors. Jane silently let her gaze wander over them, not speaking a single word. Suddenly she let out a sigh.

"Okay kids. Three people told me that you deserve a chance. I am not sure but I am willing to trust them. Nonetheless, you are able to convince me. Impress me kiddos. We begin that there is a couple of Mechs, which only could be taken apart for spare parts to be used by us or to be sold. Then there are a couple of Mechs we can repair, that's the next job for you. After all that, when I still get some good reviews about you, we will place you at 5th Company. I will although speak with every one of you – alone. As you can see – there is more than one option to impress me. Good luck!"

Jane turned away and left, behind her, there was silence.

Two days in a row, the kids' saw nothing from her but then suddenly, Maíreth had the feeling of being watched, looking around, she saw Jane standing near some crates, studying them. As soon as she saw that she was detected, she spread a smile and gave a kind of salute. After that, Maíreth recognized Jane a couple of times but as she soon found out, the others never recognized Jane.

Maíreth only barely had a chance to know that all the others had spoken to Jane, all except her. When Jane passed her, she kicked herself in gear and walked in Jane's path.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to speak with us?" She asked Jane.

"I did." Jane waited for more to come

"Then when you want to speak with me? The others you already had." Maíreth was not sure if it was a good sign or a very bad, that Jane had not spoken with her and honestly did not seem interested in doing it.

"Yeah, the others I have, but you? No, waste of time." With that, Jane walked away, letting a devastated girl in her wake.

Not an hour later, there was an alarm and when Jane came running, she was told that there was an accident and that Maura had the injured girl transferred over to the infirmary. Jane took a bike and drove over, searching for her blond girlfriend and that girl that was injured. Finding them in the quieter section the moment Maura stepped out of a room; Jane wanted to know what happened.

"As far as I can tell, she must have been absentminded while she was on the bulk of the Griffin they were repairing, slipped and fell. As far as I can tell now, she has a heavy concussion; the pictures we took via scan were all without any indication of a brain injury. We monitor her but if nothing else happens, she would be out of here in a couple of days. Some time with only light duty as paperwork and she is as good as new!"

"Who is it?" Jane wanted to know.

"Maíreth, I was told that she met you and afterward, she was no longer here in her mind." Maura got a strange feeling. "What happened?"

"She wondered why I hadn't talked to her and I told her it would be a waste of time." Jane shook her head. "I already had made my mind about her. I saw her at work, she was always there where someone was needed, saw the work, led by example – no one I would like to waste my time to see if I should or not take him or her on."

"I would say, you should tell her as soon as she is conscious again!" Maura gave her with a stern voice.

Giving her girl a smile and a nod, Jane turned and left already deep in thoughts.

Two days, Jane worked her ass of, one meeting followed the next, planning was done till long after sunset and Maura got grumpy. First, she saw the dark circles of too less sleep under Jane's eyes, the kids were unhappy to see her only a short time a day and Maura hated to sleep alone. Having the kids in bed with her was nice but they were only barely able to fill the gap. The morning of the third day, Maura walked into Jane's office to find her sleeping on her desk, papers around her and the keyboard of the computer making a low thrilling sound. Pulling it out under Jane's arm, she called Frost and Frankie and the three of them carried Jane over to her bed. Will and Sofia were more than happy to have the brunette to cuddle and Maura left them to sleep for some time more. The afternoon had done most of his time when Jane finally came back and told her mother to organize a formal assembling of the whole unit. Turning to Maura, she asked if Maíreth was able to attend in two days. Hesitating first, Maura gave her okay in the end.

At 10am the assembly started. It was a sight that was impressive; Maura had to give that. Beside some people who had drawn the short straw for watch duty, all members were there, all in their dress uniform. Jane stood on a platform, a microphone in front of her. The leading officers of the Razors standing behind her, the support personal in a 90 degree angle to the fighting personal to her left.

Jane tapped the mike and greeted them all. Then she started her speech, a small grin on her lips.

"We are assembled here because there are some changes to be announced. All of you know how much I like to have a long ceremony and how much I adore it to hold long speeches." The assembly started to laugh. Everyone knew that this was always Jane's least favorite part of her job. "Okay, Sergeant Eileen Wilburn, please come up to me!"

As soon as Wilburn stood in front of Jane, Jane continued. "Sergeant Wilburn, I hereby promote you to Lieutenant. You are from this moment on in command of the Battle lance of Blue!" A couple of people shot glances at Lieutenant Tadeo Todehoshi who was the lance leader until now. His face told nothing. After sending now Lieutenant Wilburn back. Jane looked at her troops.

"Lieutenant Todehoshi, please come up here. Although the Sergeants Laureen Myers and Burton Wilcox." Again, they waited until the three were over at Jane. Turning to Todehoshi, Jane spoke again. "Lieutenant, I know that pottery is your favorite way to spend your free time, though I have some special clay for you to form me a very nice set. I hereby promote you to Captain and set you in command of our new and 5th company, call name Silver. Congratulations Captain! Sergeant Myers – I promote you to Lieutenant and you are in command of the Battle lance of the fifth. Sergeant Wilcox – you will be the leader of Scout lance in the rank of a Lieutenant! Congratulations Lieutenants!" There was lot of cheers from those around them. This time you could see that Todehoshi had a real problem to display the blank face that was his trademark.

"We are nearly done but not completely. I am sure that all of you want to know who will be the pilots to fill the ranks of Silver. Okay people, here we go!"

Silence fell all over the place.

"We have two Wasps and one Locust that are new, they go to Scout. Pilots are the MechWarriors Jones, Philips and Torres." No one moved until Frost walked over to the kids and kicked the three in gear. Coming back, he still wore the smile that grew on his face the moment he saw recognition dawning on the faces of the kids.

"The Griffin, the Jenner and the Vulcan fill out Battle with the following pilots. Ho, Weller and Tongs." This time the three ran to their new place.

"This – sorry Captain – leaves us with only two more Mechs for Command, the Merlin and the Battleaxe." Jane was unable to resist making a small break but an elbow in her side from Maura made her continue with a sigh. "The pilots for these two babies are going to be - a drum roll please! – Hopkins and Kelly!"

Maíreth needed an extra moment to process the words and looked at Jane in absolute disbelieve.

"Yeah kiddo, I mean it – except you made the decision to become a monk or something like that." Jane could no longer hide the laugh and with shaking her head, Maíreth walked over.

"Who will pilot which Mech should be clear, if there are questions, don't hesitate to ask!" Jane added. "Okay, one last action and we are done here, I'm sure that there will be some needed time to adjust for our new members and there will be some needed time to see who is able to fulfill the role of been a good 2IC for your lances. Except for one. I was convinced by three very and let me strengthen the very convincing women about the abilities one of you displayed. Therefore, we have the fourth last promotion of this day. MechWarrior Maíreth Kelly! Please visit me here." It was clear for everyone that the girl wasn't sure if all this really happened or if she thought this was an illusion triggered by her head injury. "Kelly – I promote you to Sergeant and place you as 2IC for the Command lance of Silver! I really hope you will bear the responsibilities and the rank with pride. Now get your butt out of my space Sergeant!" She winked at the girl who walked back to her new unit. "Third last!" Jane called out. "Lieutenant Nina Hollyday, please come to me." Nina rolled her eyes as if she would like to say 'Why me?' However, she stepped next to Jane.

"Lieutenant – end of the easy living! Now you are promoted to a Captain!" More laughter rang out as the people around them saw the face Nina made. "Don't make such a face; there are others who will be punished far more." She told Nina.

"Captain Frost!" Barry was surprised; no one had known what Jane had in her pocket after the promotion of Kelly. "I promote you to Major. You will be the CO of our second Mechbatallion. Formed from Green and Silver. Congrats Frost!" Cheers erupted and Jane continued. "The last one, after this we can celebrate. As I was informed by a well-hidden source, there will be some very good food awaiting us. So please excuse me if I am hurrying up! Captain Rizzoli!" This time she caught Frankie cold. Stopping him from congratulating his friends.

"You are although promoted to Major; you will be my 2IC for the first Battalion. Korsak is Boss man for our third Bat made from tanks and infantry. And now – dismissed!" Cheers and laughter rolled through the ranks, good-humored banter went along as the people walked over to the mess hall. Jane intercepted Maíreth. "After the celebration, I want to see you on desk duty until Maura hands you a clean bill of health – clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The girl told her, still shaken.

"You earned it, kiddo!" Jane padded her shoulder and walked away with a big smile on her face to the mess hall.

Using the fact that all members of the unit were celebrating, Jane made small talk with Nina and Frost until she could be sure that noone overheared them.

"Did anyone of you get anything out who was behind Martinez?" She wanted to know, hiding her mouth behind a glass of the local beer.

"No." Both of the others answered her.

"Only interesting part i got was from the little boy Weller. He told me a couple of days prior that he heard their leader and his brother dispute if the tip to be here on this planet to make a short visit was a good one or if it was a trap."

"Anything about the person who gave the tip?" Jane looked hard at Frost who shook his head.

"Nope, he didn't heard anything about it. You should probably ask Kelly."

"Will do it at a later moment. At the moment, there are too many admirers at her side." Jane looked at the very young Sergeant and her admirers with a smile.

Nodding in agreement, both Nina and Frost changed to another toppic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without much to say except - i hope you had fun! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next two weeks, all Mechs of Silver were completed and there were trainings runs for all the units, most for Silver and Gold. Sometimes they had to fight against each other, sometimes they fought against one of the other units and a couple of times, they were fighting side by side against one or more of the other three. Jane and Korsak even used them as opponents against their tanks and infantry or mixed them. The fights they did side by side, the command over the two units changed between Maura and Todehoshi.

Little William charmed Jane a couple of times to take him with her, but the only times she allowed it were when she was playing referee. Every time she denied it to him, he pouted but this were times he could not change her mind.

One evening, Maura and the kids were gone to bed; Jane, Korsak, Frankie and Frost sat on a porch behind the mess hall and went over some of the results.

"As I said it earlier guys. I want your opinion. Your honest to god true thoughts. First about Gold, second about Silver and third about all the others." Jane looked at her brother and her friends. "No smoothing it down or painting it pink. Because I want your input, you will not get anything from me. So let us start. Oh, I don't want to forget, if you think that Warrior Miller or Gunner Smith is extremely good or the worst screw up you ever saw – I want to know it too!" Jane leant back and made a gesture to Korsak to have him being the one to begin.

"Plain and simple – Gold is as good as they ever will be. They have too many other obligations to do more of formal training. But as far as I got it, they are not your run of the mill-fighting unit, they shall be ready to defend our base and this is something they will be able to do. At least they will be able to hold the fort until one of the other units comes to help. You surely can count them in as a regular unit even as irregular as they are. Silver? Silver still has a long way to go, not to a small amount because they are really young. Until now Gold is superior to them, this may change after a couple of battles they had a chance to survive. Still green those kids. Red, Green and Blue are veterans without any question. That Silver and Gold had won some of the encounters with you had three reasons. First – every one of you have let them win one run as an acknowledgement of how good they had become." He made a gesture to stop the three younger ones from protesting. "Don't insult me with denying it. I know the three of you too long and too good. Second – you underestimated them. Especially Maura showed some moves that astonished me. Her interacting with the armored units or our infantry was extremely inspired. Todehoshi simply used his familiarity and the one of Myers and Wilcox of their old units to bluff you. Not bad but works only so often. Third – you were not taking this seriously enough. Gold has another advantage – the professionals you hired for that unit are six, Silver only has three. With Nina and Maura, there are two who are willing to accept it when someone tells them that they are not at their best and what they can do to be better. Besides that, both are really good! Who was able to impress me although as a single warrior is this Kelly-girl. One problem I see is that Todehoshi is not valuing her enough but I have no idea how to change that. It wasn't easy for him that in his lance we gave him his 2IC while in the others there will the 2IC been chosen by their leaders. Oh and he is on a really good ground with Hopkins. My little boys and girls also have a lot to remember!" Somehow it wasn't sounding this good for them. He looked at Frankie. "Your turn!"

"Huh, despite the way Korsak sees it, I think that Gold still is able to get far better than the way they are now. Other than that – no differences to the old man." Frankie picked his beer up and leant back.

Frost shrugged his shoulders. "Basically the same as the other two. Only that I'm going conform to Korsak about Gold. I know, they could be far better but for that, they had to spend more time in their Mechs but they are not Warriors, they are techs and meds and infantry soldiers. At least half of them. I don't think that they should spent less time but they have other duties and those are needing time, the time we are spending in our Mechs. Only chance to change that would be to cut their free time and I am not willing to tell them."

"Good, though we will schedule training for Gold on a regular base but we see them as fit as they ever get – and I have to say, I am proud of them. I'm also sure that anyone who tries to overrun our camps will get a lesson by them. I believe that they should have the chance to do more of their real work again." Jane stood up to go to her family only to be stopped by Korsak again.

"Do you have an idea what to do about Kelly?" He asked and Jane could tell that he was worried.

"No, not now but eventually one comes after a good night's sleep – or I ask someone who is the biggest problem solver I ever met."

"Our mother?" Frankie was astonished that Jane would acknowledge it but you never stop to learn.

"No bro, I spoke of Maura!" Grinning she walked away.

"I really hope that Jane get's her ass in gear and asks Maura." Frankie mused, the two other men only nodded in approval.

As soon as Jane walked in, she saw her girlfriend and the two kids in their bed. Maura at the outer edge of the bed, then the two kids, next to her Sofia, more to Jane's side their little boy. Jane tried to slide into bed without disturbing them. Placing her hand on Maura's side over the kids closed the open space and somehow, all of them slept deeper, feeling safer.

Still outside, Frost was also ready to leave, taking the last sip from his beer, he smiled. "Oh, nearly forgotten. We were at the point when someone asks someone else about something."

Both Frankie and Korsak rolled their eyes up. "Don't tell me you finally grew the balls to ask Nina."

"I did." Frost affirmed. Amused of their surprised faces, he continued. "But that isn't my point; more that I wanted to know when Frankie asks Susie."

"What? How… How do you know that we are…?"

"Up to now it was only a hunch." Frost gave him, "Now we know for sure." Turning a little to the side, he saw that Korsak gave him an inquiring look. "Yes?"

"What is it about you – old man?"

"What shall be there?" Korsak tried to deflect but knew that it was too late.

"When will the two of you tell the rest of us about your relationship?"

"As soon as there is a Drop Ship ready and a Jump ship awaits us!"

"What do you mean?" Frankie wanted to know.

Both men only shook their heads no.

"Come on guys, what is it that you are talking about? Or to be more specific, about whom do you talk in combination with Korsak?" Frankie tried his best to concentrate the talk to Korsak and his relation, thought it the best way to deflect from the relation he had with Dr. Susie Chang. Grinning he thought about the most intimidating weapon he had in his arsenal. "You can tell me or you can tell Ma."

Hearing this, Frost got some of his beer in the wrong throat and coughed for a while, luckily the theme switched to something completely different.

The very next morning, Frankie walked into the mess hall and smiled at his mother. Picking up a cup for his coffee, he held it out to get it filled from her. Glad that there was not a single soul around them, he took his first sip.

"Thank you Ma, this is a real live saver."

Angela smiled at her son, "Do you want some pancakes?"

"That would be great Ma." He looked around him. "Have you seen Jane and her family?"

"No, if there isn't something on the calendar, they spend the morning together, playing with the children."

"I never would have believed that Jane would be such a family guy?" Frankie watched his mother making some of her famous bunny pancakes.

"No but I'm sure, your father would have been astonished the most of us all. He always thought that Jane would never settle down. Seeing her with Casey," Angela ignored the hissing way Frankie drew a breath, "irritated him. He once told me that she was too good for him. Okay, probably all fathers think so about their daughters but Frank had a different way he talked about it. One day, he told me that Jane reminded him about your grandfather, the same way she held herself, the same confidence in her way to speak." Angela shook her head. "I believe that your father knew long before anyone else got an idea about it, including Jane, that Jane would be ending in a relationship with a woman. And what a woman!" Now it was at Frankie to smile.

"Janie is so whipped!" Angela laughed and while she did, she asked. "How is it with you and Dr. Chang?"

"What? How… Frost told you – right?"

"No Frankie, he didn't. I have my own pair of eyes, you know?"

"We are good, I mean – okay Ma, she is my girlfriend…"

"Frankie!" Angela squealed in delight.

"Don't pester her MA! And don't you dare to ask for grandbabies the next time you see her!" Frankie's face showed the panic he felt. Trying to bring his mother off his back, he asked.

"Did your own pair of eyes tell you anything about the person Korsak is seeing?"

"What? No! Korsak is seeing someone?" Angela looked at her son with wide-open eyes. Somehow, it reminded him about this age-old saying about the deer in the headlight. If he weren't that sure that his mother never was good at hiding a secret, he would say that she knew more than she told him. Both Rizzolis were saved by the bell when Maura and the two kids came in.

"Good morning Angela, good morning Frankie." Maura greeted them in a happy mood.

"Good morning Maura, good morning sweeties!" Angela replied; Frankie only gave her a short nod because he had immediately started his staring contest with Sofia. Both looked at each other without moving one muscle to a smile, unbelievable as it was, the two could hold it for hours as they already had proved a couple of weeks ago.

"How about some pancakes?" Angela asked with a sigh, unsure which of the two was more the child, Sofia or her son Frankie.

Jane came over an hour later by, grinning like a faun.

"What is it?" Frankie asked her, sure that he would only been teased until he asked – why try?

"All officers from Lieutenant on will meet in the conference room in about an hour!" Jane ordered. "Also included are those members of the staff that work in a related position."

"That will only be Susie and Old Mo." Frankie said, wondering what this means.

"Right little bro. Oh, as I heard there are congratulations appropriate."

All around them turned to Jane and Frankie who turned beet red.

"Frost – he asked Nina and she said yes." Looking at her mother and her girlfriend. "What else did you thought about?" Both only shook their heads.

As all officers assembled in the conference room Jane strolled between them and talked a few words with each one, milling around smiling and relaxed. Maura was astonished how crowded the room seemed. This was not that majority of their people but it was still impressive.

Jane called them to order, grinning like the Cheshire cat she clapped her hands together.

"Okay folks, let it be a short meeting but I thought all of you wanted to hear, please tell it to your people afterward. House Steiner made the decision to hire us for another year, we will do garrison duty…" The expected moaning started, "and we will do some raids against pirates and eventually house Kurita, depends of the behavior the snakes show. House Steiner was more than pleased to have such a strong unit at their disposal. That's all folks!"

Two and a half months followed in which they found a suitable pilot for the Crusader – a young man from this planet – and hired two more pilots with their own rides. One had a Spider, the other an Enforcer. Both tried to reach Galatea but were more than willing to stay with the Razors.

The first birthday of little Sofia was an extraordinary event. Jane had spoiled the child extremly, so much that her mother and Maura had to work hard to slow her down. The birthday of Will was in no way different. All their friends were amused to no end.

Frost and Nina had their wedding and beside the usual duty and the maneuvers – combined with the occasional alarm – these were the highlights. Frankie was curious about this mysterious woman in Korsak's life but the only one who would normally be curious enough to help him was not interested. Every time he tried to drill in, his mother came with a response that was devastating. Every time he tried to bring her in, she asked him when HE would ask his girlfriend and start to give her grandbabies. Seeing grandbabies from him was of far higher priority for Angela than any relationship Korsak had.

Christmas came and Angela saw Jane sitting in the mess hall for quite some time in the evening. 'One of those nights.' she thought. She picked two beers and sat next to her daughter.

"Spill it Janie, what is it that eats you up."

Without looking up, Jane took one of the beers and drew a deep sip. With a sigh, she turned to her mother.

"I thought about asking Maura to marry me. I …" She shook her head.

"She will say yes, Jane I am sure. She is in love with you, so ask her!" Angela sounded sure, as if it was an unimportant formality.

"I don't want to lose her. I'm not sure how to live on without her anymore." Angela was surprised; tears in Jane's eyes were rare, emotions far more. Angela stood up, placed her beer beside Jane and told her to wait. It took her nearly twenty minutes to come back but when she did, she had a small white box in her hand. She handed it to Jane and took her beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again for the reviews and pms! :)


	25. Chapter 25

"This was the ring my mother got from my father when he asked her to marry him. Your grandmother thought that this should be the ring for Tommy to use when he asks the question. The ring grandma Rizzoli got is for Frankie. After Tommy died, I thought that it would be used by one of yours or Frankie's children but I think that there should be a change of plan."

Jane opened the plain white box. Inside laid a ring, made from gold, platinum and titan, all three metals woven around each other and there were three little diamonds set inside. The ring was beautiful and had the advantage that there was no chance that it would be able to be a handicap in any work. Without any word Jane left, the ring in her pocket. Entering their room, Jane saw that Maura was still awake, a little hurt played around her eyes. Jane walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Maura, I thought about this moment very hard but all I found as a way to do it right was crappy." Anxiously, Maura looked at Jane, not sure what she should make out of this. Jane gave a sigh, pulled a little white box out of her pocket and handed it over. Shaking her head, she took it back before Maura was able to open it.

"Maura, I know you deserve this far more romantically, far more beautiful but I fear that if I don't do it now, I will never muster the courage to do it."

"Jane, I really don't get it. What is it that is…"

Jane interrupted her with a soft finger on her lips.

"Maura Isles, I hope that I told you that you are the love of my live. And because you are this love, I want you to know that there isn't anything better for me than the thought of being together with you for the rest of my life. Maura please – marry me!" With that, Jane opened the little box and displayed a small but beautiful ring.

For a moment, Maura had no idea what to say. After days, this made her think that Jane eventually wasn't in for any relationship anymore – to withdrawn from all and most from her – this came like a hammer. Seeing Jane's face fall apart, Maura took both of Jane's hands in hers.

"Jane, are you sure? I mean really sure?" Jane could only give a short nod.

"Then yes, I will marry you and take you as my wife!" The way Jane's face lightened up was the most beautiful thing Maura saw – next to her son and her daughter.

Unfortunately for them, this should be the last time for a couple of month that there was fun and light mood. They were having their breakfast when space control started an alarm. As soon as they were in Jane's office, they got the stats.

"A whole damn regiment from the 6th Dieron, a hundred and twenty Mechs plus some troop transports plus some other transports. I believe there are at least twice as many as we are." Korsak shook his head.

"Okay, this calls for plan 'Senefru'. Send also a message to the next Steiner base with all we have. Do it as long as we are able to do it. Better – have Billy send a message to his Aunt Olive." Jane started her orders.

"Our visitors will be here in twelve hours tops!" Space control routed through.

"You know the drill folks – let's do it!" All officers of the Razors started to run out. The only one not on her way was Maura.

"I know Jane, that this isn't the best moment but do you think you could spare an hour?"

Jane wasn't sure what to make from this. The incoming attackers would take all of her time, every single minute and surely Maura knew it, they had been planning no small part of it together.

"Is it really pressuring Maura? You know we are on a tight schedule here."

Maura nod and some tears started to show in her eyes. "I know Jane and I truly believe that it is sappy and..." Maura stopped and suddenly, she felt warm arms wrapped around her.

"What is it Sweetie?" Jane told her tight, kissing her forehead.

"I want to marry you – now. Whatever happens, I want to be married to you, want to be marry to someone who loves me." Maura's body was shaking while tears ran down her face.

"Okay Maur, but we don't have time for a real celebration; probably we have to do it here – not very romantic."

"That isn't of any importance Jane, the romantic part is something we can have later."

"If this is what you want – let's bring this show on its wheels!"

The ceremony they had four hours later was short and very simple, Susie Chang was the Maid of Honor, Frost made the Best Man. Korsak took on the part to give away Maura while Frankie did the same to Jane. Angela sat there and wept, the two kids were a little bit scared to see her cry and she tried to explain to them that it was simply because she was extremly happy but the two seemed unconvinced. Only when thier mommies came over and picked them up, happy as can be they relaxed.

Their three Dropships were flying out to their planned locations, dropping the units on their destinations prior. The only forces that stayed back were Blue and Red.

"Incoming message Colonel Rizzoli!" Space control called her.

"Relay it, please!" Jane told them.

"It is visual and for your wife."

"I record it and transfer." Jane was curious who from the incoming forces could send a message to Maura and she got a very bad feeling in her guts.

"Hello Maura! You remember me?" The voice alone had given him away but to see Garret Fairfield was something that shocked Jane to no small amount.

"You dared to take away my son, you also dared to sleep around with this whore of a mercenary but that is coming to an end. It is something I will make sure you will pay for later. First, I will see this scum destroyed. After we took over this planet, we two will have our reunion and YOU WILL SERVE ME!" His voice was hard and filled with spite. "If you try really intense to satisfy me, eventually I let you live long enough to see my son to become a man after my taste."

The message ended abruptly and Jane sat in her cockpit shocked. After a couple of minutes, she called out to all units and told them that there was someone coming who wants to fight a personal vendetta against them.

Moments later, Maura called her on a private channel. "It is Fairfield – right?"

"How … yes, he send a very disgusting message and no, I will not replay it until we finished them off!"

"In this case, I really hope that the team of surgeons and other medical staff we hired is as good as I thought." Maura replied.

"Why do you think so?" Confused by this, Jane wanted to know.

"Because there is no chance in hell that Gold stays back. This is final Colonel!" Jane knew when she has lost an argument and told Maura to follow plan 'Morgenroete'. After their talk, she informed the other units.

The five Dropships with the destination to the capital came down and the two units of the Razors made their fighting retreat as planned. That there was not the expected resistance at first, made the Kurita Mechs running, faster than they would normally have done and that was the way Jane and her people had hoped for. Based on the doctrine that if an enemy doesn't stand to fight, you press as hard and fast as possible to crumble his defenses before he got his senses, the 6th Dieron spread out. The first units to pass the places where Blue and Red had placed their ambushes were the Scoutlances of the different Companies, the volleys of concentrated fire they got were devastating to the light Mechs. Using tactics from times long gone, they hopped always in lines of defense. The first encounter between the Razors and the 6th Dieron lasted nearly nine hours, after that, the last Razor was out of town. A similar action went along at the second largest city on the continent, there it were Green and Silver who did the dance and there it was over far earlier. Silver lost three Mechs, two by reactor explosions and one because his ammo exploded, none of the pilots was able to escape. Unfortunately, the leader of Silver was one of them. The kids from Silver were devastated in their morale and they barely made it to their camp. Jane flew over with a helicopter she had acquired earlier.

Jane and Frost sat together for nearly two and a half hours to make the decision who should lead Silver, weighting their options they finally made it. The outcome wasn't anything anyone had expected. While Frost assembled the members of Silver and spoke with one of his men they thought to transfer, Jane spoke to Maura and Nina over the radio. Both were not very happy but accepted Jane's decision. Directly after their talk, Maura started her run to her new responsibility.

Somehow, Hopkins was sure of himself and the fact that he would be the new CO of Silver, making many heads shaking. His posture reminded Jane of a cock and she talked about a thought to Frost. Thinking about it, he gave her a nod and walked over to his Battle lance, talking with the Lieutenant there. Coming back, he gave Jane thumbs up.

"Anything about the last Company of the Dieron?" Jane wanted to know.

"They went down on the south continent." One of the com-techs told her, "It is confirmed that they are going over the old mines there. Probably they are looking for a good place for a prisoner's camp."

"We are ready Colonel!" A sergeant informed Jane and she thanked him.

"Good morning folks!" Jane began her speech. "All of you want to know what will happen to Silver. To make it short and simple. Your new CO will be Captain Isles; she is already on her way over here." The face of Hopkins was one of pure devastation, Frost wasn't sure if he wouldn't break out in tears any moment. "MechWarrior Hopkins will trade place with Sergeant Lewis of Greens Battle lance, I believe that the fighting style and the configuration of the Merlin will be far better fitting to Green than to Silver, also I believe that the abilities of the Trebuchet will fit far more into the combination of a Warhammer, a Battleaxe and a Crusader. That's all folks!"

Knowing how many hours it took to run the Warhammer from its station to this place was one thing but waiting this time was something completely different. As soon as Greens Scout-lance got the first glimpse of it, Jane started to walk up and down like a tiger in its cage. The Warhammer wasn't parked and his pilot out as Jane stood in front of Maura, barely able to hold back from pulling her in her arms.

"Everything fine Maur?" She asked with a casual sounding voice but Maura knew her now-wife enough to see right through it.

"Everything is fine Jane, except – I'm not really happy with this. More to it – to say that Nina is unhappy would be the understatement of the decade. You should be careful next time you see her; the things she said were very unflattering. She was very unhappy that she – as a Captain had to take over the command. I spoke to Luis before I left, she will call the shots in real, Nina will follow lead but unfortunately as it is, she will have to make choices she doesn't feel fit to make." The smile and more the look of pure adoration Maura gave to Jane made Jane's heart flutter.

"Did you hear anything about the little ones?" Jane wanted to know.

"Yes, your mother had called about half an hour earlier as you. They settled in and the two are well. They miss us but luckily not as much as I feared. Having their Nona and their favorite toys is distraction enough – at least for now."

Shortly after their talk, Jane flew back to her own command, leaving Silver and her heart back under Frost's care.

To say that the upcoming battles of the next couple of months were hard would be the same as to call the alps 'a little bit higher' but the Razors were able to select the battles they fought, more often than the DCMS-Units and so they were able to keep their own losses low enough to be a force to be reckoned with. They made true the old saying that playing a guerilla-war is always more costly for the regulars than the guerillas if the later know what they are doing.

One evening, the leaders of Green, Silver, Gold and Blue had a chance to meet and talk in person about all their problems and plans.

"It's about time that house Steiner sends reinforcements." Frost stretched his body and smiled at his wife while she handed him a coffee. "House Kurita already did it. From about two to one we are at the moment by three to one, if it isn't four to one."

"They will, Frost, they will. We are at the border to the Isle of Skye; you know how annoying those guys are. Were you able to place those hints in place for our little surprise?" Jane was at least as tired as Frost, if not more. All that helped her to stay focused was Maura sitting next to her. The blond doctor had mastered the task of being a Unit-leader for a fighting Company. Silver had made a good name for their unit and Maura was really proud that her unit had the smallest number of losses in the whole regiment.

"It is done. Hope you are aware that your mother will kick your ass the next time she sees you."

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Jane smiled.

"What did you do?" Maura asked, curiously looking between Frost and Jane.

"These two maniacs made sure that Angela and the two kids of yours were seen in a town near the mountain range of Validro. They 'slipped' a little bit and so the Kurita-boys were able to 'find' them." Nina wasn't a fan of this but Maura was more than furious.

Jane took her hands in hers. "We had nearly three platoons hidden around them, plus all seven Mechs from Gold. Furthermore – we had a helicopter at standby to bring them out. Believe me Maura, there was no danger for them. You know how much I love them; I would never ever do anything to bring any risk to them!"

For Maura, it took some time to calm down and she stood pissed at Jane for quite some time more.

"What news you can give me about Korsak and Frankie?" Jane tried to change the topic.

"Both are in place, hoping that this plan works out. Otherwise, they will be sitting in a very dry place!" Frost told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again thanks for the reviews and i hope you like the way this story developed! :)


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Short and without pain - the next chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In this case – we should hope that there will be the rain coming. Something else," Jane said, "I wonder what it is that Frankie buggers with Korsak's secret girl."

"Probably the fact that your mother always changes the topic as soon as he comes to the question who this woman is. Every time – and you can set the clock after it – he starts to muse, it took your mother exactly eleven seconds to switch to the question when he asks Chang to marry him and start giving her grandchildren. Last time I heard her, she told him that even you, Jane, gave her grandchildren already but from him still nothing." Frost told her.

"Works like a charm." Nina couldn't resist adding it laughingly.

Jane closed her eyes to slits. "Every time you said?"

"Yes Jane, every time. I saw it myself." Maura threw in, curiously awaiting what Jane was out for.

Unexpectedly, Jane turned to Frost and Nina. "You already know it – right? Who this woman is I mean that is the love interest of Korsak." She made a stopping gesture with her hand. "No, I will not ask you who it is, I already know." Shaking her body, she added, "This is so gross!"

Maura was irritated. "What do you mean? You react as if you know also and you are not happy with it. I always thought that you liked Vince as if he was a second father to you."

"Yes Maur, that it is exactly the point!" Jane shook her head, murmuring something everybody else was unable to understand.

"I don't get it." Maura was clearly the only person in the room who wasn't knowing about whom she talked.

"I need a beer, anyone else too?" Jane asked while she walked to the door. Hearing the affirmation from all the others, she left, throwing a "Tell her!" over her shoulder while closing the door.

"So, who is this mysterious woman we are talking about?" Maura looked at the pair in front of her.

"Jane's mother." Frost told her and Maura gaped at this news like a fish. Unable to say anything, she only could shake her head.

Carrying a couple of beer bottles and one of wine with a glass, Jane returned a short time later. Looking at Maura, she asked, "Did they tell you that we were talking about my mother?" Maura could only nod.

"Sneaky old bastard!" Jane muttered.

"Jane, your mother…" Maura started but Jane interrupted her.

"No, please, this is more than gross. Please let us talk about something else. Let us talk about…" Clearly, Jane was lost and so Nina piped in. "How is Kelly working out?" She wanted to know.

"Great, I have to say that she is really good. The other kids adore her and even more experienced pilots as Lewis listen to her. The time we are on downtime, she is permanently asking me about strategy or tactics. I am sure she has already asked all of Silver and Green about nearly everything. I handed her the books I had in my Mech when I came over to Silver and I promised her to ask Jane if she can loan her some others. From the books I gave to her she is really a fan of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ by the listens to the things you are explaining to her and she asks if there is something she wants to know or does not understand. I believe that she will be able to give me a running for my money as a CO in no more than half a year!" All gave her a smile about the money run but Jane returned to earnest very fast.

"Okay Maura, I want to know something. Do you believe that in case – hm, let us say Wilcox – is out of the game because his Mech is in the shop for a longer time, Kelly would be able to take over?"

"Intellectually? Yes, I think she is able to do it. Emotionally she is not. The moment the first person under her command dies, she will be too devastated to be any good any longer. She is still too young for this task without someone who takes over the responsibility."

Maura tilted her head, watched Jane for some heartbeats. "You like her; she reminds you a lot about your younger self. Am I right?"

"Guilty as charged!"

The evening settled in and the four of them went to bed early, as much as they would have loved to have some fun between the sheets, all of them knew that sleep was too rare to avoid.

At 2pm local time, they got a call over the radio from Korsak. As soon as all of them were assembled, Jane ordered. "Spill it old man, I'm not in the best mood, had you seen the time?"

"Yes Janie, I did. Sorry but we weren't able to get rid of our visitors sooner."

"What visitors?" Nina wanted to know.

"An hour after sunset here, three Drop ships flew over us, dropping a company of Mechs each. They attacked our camp, or to be more precise, they attacked our false camp. The fight lasted until half an hour, of the attacking units, only two machines got away. The others were destroyed or damaged, many too heavy to do something different than to scrap them. At the moment, the _Rainbow_ is coming over and we will throw in whatever we can lay our hands on."

The man on the video screen looked beyond tired and Jane asked. "You told us all this nice thinks, come on Vince, what are the bad ones?"

"From Frankie's unit, there are only four Mechs in any fighting shape. Three of his people are dead and two were seriously wounded. From our tanks – there are only five LRM-Carriers left, only nine crews survived, all other people are dead, we lost three platoons of our infantry too. To the casualties, I have to count Thomas Anderson." His face falling more, he looked at Jane. "He was the last one of our people who died."

Jane knew that Korsak and Anderson were old friends, which were in many fights and saved each other's live for more than one time and knowing that she was hundreds of miles away and not able to help him hurt Jane too.

"Do you need further medical support?" Maura took over, feeling that Jane was lost.

"No Doc, at least not at the moment. We hope to be away in the next two hours, earlier than you could be here. We expect our visitors to come by after that." He shook his head. "Frankie is one of the wounded, Chang is with him. Based on her diagnosis, he will be completely heal – if he takes some time out. He is fighting it, you know Frankie, stubborn and stupid like you Jane. You should talk to him and give him the order to take it slow."

Jane only nodded; the numbers were devastating even with the good part that they were able to take a whole battalion out. The snakes simply had more units on this planet.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the occupation forces, Tai-sho Nakamura was furious. In utter disbelieve, he stared at the orderly that brought in the radio message.

"Three companies, you dare to tell me that we lost three companies? Against this mercenary scum? Have you completely lost your mind?"

The Chui in front of him bowed his head. "Excuse me Tai-sho but I only can tell you what is said in this message. The radio contact is very hard to establish. Gochō Odun had a massive problem to reach us, despite the fact that an Ostscout has an exorbitant communications gear. He and Gochō Payler should be in a position for a more detailed report in about two hours, then we will have the exact coordinates where it happened. Based on the insight we have about mercenaries, compared with all we know about this unit for now, we can predict with a chance of ninety-two percent that they will stay at the side until they had a chance to dig out as much as possible. This way our next battalion will be over them faster than they would like."

Tai-sho Nakamura made a gesture to inform him to go. Leaning into his chair, he shook his head. One complete battalion wiped out. A slap to his face and Nakamura was not a man to take a slap to his face and smile. Thinking about his options, he made a decision.

"Everyone who helps us is seen as a traitor to the Dragon and punished with death? Is this guy insane?" Maura shook her head no to Frost's question.

"As he sees it, this is now a planet that belongs to the Combine and as such a planet, all citizens have to work as hard as possible to serve the Dragon. The Dragon in this case is the spirit, the soul or however you want to call the inner workings of a society."

"In this case, I believe it is time to teach them a lesson." Jane grimly replied. "We show them that their dragon has met the yellow bird!" While most of the people around them looked clueless, Maura and Susie traded a view and started to smile.

Entering while they were planning, Maíreth stood next to Jane. "We got an update from Major Korsak Col. Rizzoli. They extracted as much as possible and are on their way back to their hiding location. Two of the Mechs from Red are staying back to observe the actions the snakes are taking there, the other two are already on their way to point Eagle."

"Thanks Kelly! Did he tell you something about my brother?"

"Three to four weeks in a hospital bed if he is lucky, six to eight weeks if he is not."

Jane cursed, "Who are the ones that are still standing?" She asked the young girl with the old eyes.

"Harriman, Saunders, Hobbs and Potter as the ones who are still operating a Mech, the two who are only lightly wounded are Wren and Cheng. They are probably on their feed earlier than their Mechs but only a day or two." Kelly gave a sigh; she was aware what Jane would ask next and had no answer. To her astonishment, Jane already was aware of the problem.

"None of them is even a Sergeant – right?"

"Harriman and Cheng are Corporals, that's it. To answer your next question in advance, by the notes your brother left in the reviews, not one of them is anywhere near to the ability of being a leader. Harriman eventually if he proofs himself as a Sergeant but more, no!"

Jane closed her eyes and thought about the problem. Opening them, she asked, "How long will a Mech with a running speed of 64km/h need to arrive there, add to your calculation that he has a jump capacity of 120 meters."

As soon as Kelly told her the estimated time, she looked at the girl in front of her. "Okay Lieutenant, you will get your ass in gear, run over there and take over for the time until my brother is back in the saddle."

"What?" Kelly looked dumbstruck at her. "But…"

"Yes sweetie, you are promoted to Lieutenant. Your time of playing little girl is finally done." Jane gave her a stern look and was caught with surprise as Kelly jumped at her, closing her arms around the brunette she started to cry.

Jane draw her in and hold her back for some time, releasing her, she told her in a low voice, "You will do good. I am sure; otherwise, I wouldn't have done it. Always remember, you don't have to win the war, all you have to do is leading those people until Frankie is back, if there are problems, ask Korsak for advice. Don't pretend to be their new boss, even that is what you are. They are older than you are and they won't like it that a little girl is giving the orders. Probably they will try to more or less ignore you. Don't hesitate to ask Vince for help or Frankie. Until Frankie is back, you are in command of seven people, which includes you. You don't have to do heroic things to impress me – I already am. Okay?" Kelly shook her head yes and Jane gave her a peck on her forehead. "Ride the redline warrior! And don't forget to run if you have the feel it is a good idea. Good luck kiddo!" Grinning, Kelly ran away and Jane turned to stand in front of Maura who shook her head.

"You didn't set her in command of Red while Frankie is out, yes?"

"No Maura, I didn't!" Jane gave her a look of pure innocence; Maura didn't believe it for one heartbeat.

"Jane, she is only eighteen, she is about half the age of them. Lieutenant or not, they will do their best to ignore her. As soon as they start, they won't stop it – ever!"

"That is why I told her to speak to Korsak and Frankie if there is a problem – and to tell them that she is only in for the time until Frankie is back. I know for sure that all of them respect Korsak and Frankie, Saunders and Potter fear the old man. Hobbs and Harriman at least fear me and Wren also knew better then to challenge me, even if he isn't afraid of me, he knows that even with a Crusader I was better than he would ever be with his Paladin." Jane looked a little bit sheepish. "Okay, I wanted for her to have the chance to lead."

"I only hope that she isn't going to pay the price for it." Maura shook her head angrily while she walked away.

It took Kelly twenty-nine hours to reach her destination and her new command. Jane had already informed Korsak who had told the pilots at his place, "Rizzoli is sending over one of her Lieutenants to help out here until Frankie is back on his feet. She thinks that the woman she sends will be able to keep you alive and be able to defend this camp for the time. I know her and I think the same. Should anyone of you not show her the behavior a lady and officer deserves, he and I will have a little training in hand-to-hand combat. Questions?" There were none but as they saw who was their new boss, they all complained to Korsak. He gave them a hard stare. "She is 2IC for the Command lance of Silver and the Doc placed her on the promotion list. Anyone of you willing to discuss this topic with her?" Not one of them wanted to, all knew that their boss had some discussions with her wife and lost them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN1: In the mythology, the almighty dragon has only one enemy to fear and that is the little yellow bird who is the only creature being able to defeat the dragon.

AN2: 'Ride the red line warrior!' was the motto of the old Mechforce Germany - long gone and probably long forgotten by most people too.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: No, the picture i chose to use here isn't mine as well, i found it on an older harddrive of mine and i don't know anymore if it is one of the 'unseen' or if it belonged to FASA then. (There were a couple of copyright problems with pictures of a couple of the Mechs.) I would have named the correct owner if i knew who it is. That i use it here is because i found this picture to nice to have it vanished in the big nowhere. If someone knows, please let me know, i will acknowledge the rightful owner in this place! So to make it clear - no, it is not mine! I simply like to watch it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blue one-niner for Silver, anyone of you out there?" Jane's voice sounded as if she was falling asleep the next second out of boredom but Maura knew better.

"This is Silverhead for Blue one-niner. Reading you loud and clear." She called back, a smile on her face.

"There are Indians on the warpath in your direction, a whole company made out of four Panthers, two ShadowHawks, a Wolverine, a Dervish, three GrandDragons and one Warhammer. That is a little bit heavy for your unit. They outnumber you guys and outweigh you. Not to count in that all the machines we saw closer were in perfect condition. Fall back to rendezvous point Charley. Green is over there too, together you are able to even it out. Don't do anything heroic Maura, we need those Mechs the snakes are bringing over to us, so don't spoil the surprise." Jane's voice left no question about her concern and Maura knew her well enough that Jane wasn't thinking that she wouldn't be able to do her job. Having a couple of nightmares the last weeks had Jane on the brink of nervousness Maura never thought she would see.

With a sigh, she called out, "On our way. I only hope that those friends know that they are here to deliver and not to collect!" After that, she switched the frequency to the one of her unit and told her people to fall back to Charley.

As soon as she met Frost, the bad mood Maura had cooked up from the time Jane had called was gone. His unit was more beaten up than hers was so that even together it would be a hard fight.

"Sorry Maura but I am not sure if our units together are able to take them out." Frost shook his head. He was going over the stats and the numbers were bad – at least for them.

"As far as I see it, there are two options." Maura started to count them down on her fingers. "First – we let them pass without any sign we are here and try to fight them another day. Second – we engage them despite the fact that they clearly have the advantage. Their chances to wipe us out are about at seventy percent. After that, there is nothing between them and our camp at Mount Darwin. If we let them pass, there is nothing to stop them too. While we fight, the people at the camp have a chance to run like hell. Probably they are even able to save some of our resources." Now it was Maura's time to shrug her shoulders and shake her head. "I really don't see any chance for us whatever we do."

"Major Frost, Captain Isles!" A Sergeant from the jump platoon came over to them, interrupting their thoughts.

"Sergeant Larue, what is whipping your back to make you run?" Frost asked with a failed attempt to show some humor.

"The camp at Mount Darwin is already empty; Captain Holyday called us a couple of minutes ago. They are on their way over to Camp David."

"That are great news, why are you this strange?" Frost looked at him, suspicion clearly showing on his face.

The hardboiled Sergeant in front of him began to fidget around and avoided to look at them.

"Camp Beaufort is done."

"NO!" Maura shrieked out. This was the place where her children were.

"The Colonel told me to order you to go with the Major and our people to Groundhog Station, Gold and the remainders of Red are already on their way over there. She was pissed like hell. I really hope that you can keep her from doing something stupid, Captain." He looked at Maura. "A frontal assault against the snakes wouldn't be something we could pull through and win." Pleading eyes on Maura, he knew what he asked for. He asked a mother to keep calm while her children were in the hands of their worst enemy.

Those who were members of the Razors for a longer time had seen Jane in different stages of rage but the one she displayed this time? This was the most scary they ever saw. Jane reacted as if she was filled with a cold rage. Her voice soft as silk, her eyes harder than diamonds.

They did a lot more planning that evening but all came to an abrupt stop when they received a message from Fairfield in which he offered a trade – the little girl against her mother. Maura was willing to go in a heartbeat but Jane was against it.

"This is a trap Maura; it smells miles against the wind like a trap. Remember his ways to betray everyone? He will do so this time again!" Jane tried to reason with her wife and finally, Maura caved.

After s short sleep, Jane woke up to an empty bed. Shooting up like a cannonball, she found out that Maura left not an hour ago, nobody knew where she went.

"Okay people, let me make it short." Jane stood in front of her unit or at least what was left of it. "I need three volunteers to come with me, and at least a dozen people to attack the barracks." Her view went over them, trying not to look as needy as she felt.

"There are four companies in the town, you are aware of it, right?" Korsak asked with a face as if it was cut out of stone. The kids were not the only casualties there; Angela was another one.

"Yes old man, I am. When we make enough action at the barracks, they will send the company that is around in town over there to help the two already there. Hopefully, they will also send some of the Mechs from the palace."

In the end, Jane had eight pilots volunteering to follow her to the palace and twenty-two who would attack the barracks. The LRM-Carriers would deliver fire-support. Even the infantry units went along and Jane was touched, more than she was ever being willing to admit.

About the same time the Razors started their way, Maura was led into Nakamura's office.

"She is as stupid as you described her." He turned to Fairfield with a small smile on his lips. "Very good."

"I assume that you never thought about staying to your word." Maura threw in with a sneer. The response was swift and it came in form of a hand, slapping her face.

"You stay quiet until I allow you to speak. Do you understand me?" Fairfield stood in front of her, threatening her with his voice – or at least tried to do it.

"Why should I?" Maura asked him, her demeanor displayed without any question how much she despised him.

"You should teach your wife a strong lesson." Nakamura told Fairfield. "Her behavior is very bad."

"Except that he hasn't the right to teach his wife a lesson if you referring to me when you speak about his wife." Maura threw in, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the staff members around them. To interrupt some high-ranking officer as the Tai-sho was begging for punishment.

"Oh really?" The Tai-sho looked at her with contempt. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I divorced him. Who would stay married to a traitor like him?" All of her body language displayed her despisement for her former husband.

"Mrs. Fairfield," Tai-sho Nakamura began but Maura immediately interrupted him.

"The correct term to address me is Doctor Isles or Captain Isles if you prefer to address someone with his or her military rank – after this man destroyed my reputation with his silly and small minded games I had to change my name, Mister Nakamura." Slowly, the eyes of the Tai-sho started to bulge out.

"Captain – really?" A high towering Tai-I asked with a sneer. "What are you commanding?"

"I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Razors." Maura shrugged her shoulders. "Was my price to pay to leave this piece of shit." She made a gesture with her head.

Fairfield turned beet red by the words his former wife spoke.

"Though I can assume that you have some insight in the plans this mercenary scum has?" The Tai-I threw in.

"Would you tell your head doctor of your military plans?" The blond woman in front of him asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile the door opened up and a woman accompanied by two soldiers walked in, Sofia on her arm and Will at her hand. As soon as they saw Maura, both children started to wiggle and call out for her. In a rush, Will was at his mother's side while his sister, unable to leave the woman started to cry. Fairfield walked over and slapped his son in the face, ordering him to be quiet and to behave himself, as a man should do! The action quieted the room but more because the soldiers around them were surprised when the little boy kicked his father at his shin and told him that Jane would come and kick his ass!

Maura called her son out with a short "Language, Will! Where did you pick up this kind of talking?"

"Jane told someone!" He answered her proudly. He turned again to the man who called himself his father. His fists on his hips, the little boy told him, "Jane will come and then she will kill you! You made mommy cry and you made Sofia cry! Jane will be very angry! You are sooo dead!" While Will told his father what he expected to happen, Maura walked over to the woman and took her daughter from her. Cooing her, she gave her son a nod. "I am sure she will."

Sofia was still hiding her face in her mother's hair when she asked, "When will Jane come and take us home mommy?"

"Soon sweetie, very soon."

Maura turned to Nakamura and with a stern voice she asked "Was the attempt to kill Colonel Rizzoli you idea?"

Grinning like a faun, Fairfield shook his head. "No my dear, that was mine, would have been a nice prelude to our visit here if your plaything was dead."

Maura ignored him, asking again while ignoring the anger in the Tai-sho and his men that she demanded answeres as if she was in command.

"Then this visit from the bandits was your idea - right? To much planning involved for his small mind." Shaking her head, she continued, "Jane will be here soon and than you will pay the price for this mess you created!"

This display of certainty made the room start to laugh. They were still laughing when a soldier stormed in.

"Tai-sho Nakamura, Tai-sho!" He called out. All officers around them turned to the door; all displayed their disgust about the unseemly behavior of the man.

Tai-sho Nakamura looked at him, clearly thinking about killing him in the next second. Something in the shocked face at least made him willing to listen to the man.

"What is this eminent urgency to interrupt me like you did?" His voice smooth as silk and the man turned white as fresh fallen snow. Standing at attention, he spoke "We got a call from the barracks Tai-sho Nakamura. The mercenaries are attacking them. They have destroyed a couple of Mechs and are hunting down our pilots and soldiers. From the two companies, there is not a single Mech able to engage them!"

This impertinent behavior made all the men in the room angry and an ashen faced Fairfield raised his hand to hit Maura, clearly thinking that she was willing to sacrifice her own live and the ones of her children to repay him.

Nakamura in the meantime ordered that the company patrolling the streets should rush over to the barracks together with two lances of the company guarding the palace to support the garrison. The soldier ran out without any further word.

Nakamura turned to Maura. "You were really willing to get killed and your children too? Stupid as women ever were." His sneer showing his disgust more than a rand could have. Maura only gave him a friendly smile as a reply.

Shortly after, they heard a rumbling from the roof and some booming sounds from outside.

"What was that?" Fairfield asked irritated that the soldiers drew their weapons and that beside the woman who brought the children; he was the only one who could not say what happened. It annoyed him to no end that Maura seemed familiar with this sounds, more to it, she seemed as if she expected this.

A blue lightning came from the window and a trembling went through the building.

"The first was a heavy Mech, landing on top of the roof." Maura started in a most clinical way. "The second was a Myrdon 10-Autocannon. The blue lightning came from a PPC. I think the trembling was either a damaged Mech falling against the walls or came from a couple of LRMs hitting the walls."

"Jane!" Both kids called out with joy. "She's coming! Yeahoo!" Will did a little victory dance as if they already were as good as home. The very next moment, a Rifleman, burning like a torch, went by the window, trying to get away from another Mech, which was easily identified as a Centurion. While the soldiers either got behind some cover towards the door or the window, Maura went into hiding behind a heavy sofa, making gestures to her children to be quiet. Finally, there was only one figure standing, realizing this, Fairfield ran behind the heavy desk to hide there. A giant fist knocked in the window, followed by a couple of canisters with tear gas. The same moment the fist knocked the window in, some explosives destroyed the door. Foot soldiers stepped in, gasmasks on their faces and machine guns in their hands, firing at everyone who wasn't throwing away his weapon and rising his hand up. The fight was very short and very brutal, only taking two minutes at most. As soon as this fight was done, there were only three unharmed people in the room plus the two kids. All soldiers were heavily wounded or dead. Tai-sho Nakamura was one of the seriously wounded men which lay more or less conscious on the ground. In the doorframe a young blond girl in a tank top and a pair of shorts appeared. On her left hip, there was a Sternsnacht Heavy Pistol hanging. Smiling as if she was visiting for tea, she stepped closer, looking around for Maura and the kids.

"Kelly!" Will called out and ran over to her. Picking him up, she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey munchkin how was your visit here?" She asked him with a wink.

"Boooooooring!" He replied and Maura shook her head.

"He is definitively spending too much time with Jane!" She stated as she walked over to the girl. "He is picking up to much of her bad habits!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like this! :)

There are two more to come and evtl. an epilogue.


	28. Chapter 28

The next heartbeat, she felt someone rushing nearer to her and saw Kelly drawing out her gun. Dropping to the ground while she made a shelter for her little girl, she turned her head to watch for what was behind her. The heavy weapon in the hand of the small girl boomed together with another heavy handgun and behind her, Maura heard a body falling. Turning around, there was Fairfield lying next to her, a small pistol still in his hand, blood coming from the holes in his chest and from the corner of his mouth. Unbelieving he looked at Maura, trying to speak. From the door, Will called out with pure joy, "Jane, you are here! I told them! I told them that you will come and kick their asses!" Jumping up at Jane, he placed his arms around her neck. "I love you Ma!" He finally said. This was the last Fairfield heard in this live and it was the most devastating sentence that his ears ever picked up!

Walking closer, carrying the little boy in her arms, Jane stopped next to her wife. Maura had returned to a standing position, her daughter holding in her arms, she gave Jane a nervous glance.

"You are aware that I am royally pissed?" Jane tilted her head as she growled at Maura.

Silently, the blond in front of her could only nod.

"Okay, let's get away from here, your taxi is waiting on the roof and the clock is running!" Jane turned and started to walk away and a single tear started to run down Maura's face. Taking Will along to her Mech, Jane entered her giant fighting machine with the ease of long experience.

"Don't be mad at mommy!" Will started as soon as she had him strapped in his seat.

"Will, mommy scared me nearly to death, I had problems to breathe and to think straight. What if I lost all three of you there? How should I live without all of you?" Tears were streaming down her face and her façade fell down like an old dead tree.

He reached out to her, giving her a wet kiss, he said, "I love you ma and I love mommy and most of all, I love to have you both next to me. Please, don't be mad."

Crying, Jane shook her head and gave him a kiss in return.

While Jane walked down to her Mech, Kelly led Maura and Sofia to her Battleaxe. Making sure that both were secure in their seat, she placed herself on her chair. As soon as she was connected, Kelly jumped her big war machine down. Steering away from the palace, she turned on the internal communication gear.

"You know that Jane won't stay mad at you for long?" The girl sounded relaxed and happy. Which she probably really was as far as Maura knew her.

"She probably hates me by now." Maura answered her depressed. "I endangered the whole unit."

"Let me tell you – the way Jane had a plan at hand as soon as she knew you were gone? She had the whole attack planned out while you were sleeping. I know her; she was excessively pissed by those guys. She already had figured out how to sneak in to attack the barracks. Additionally, you have four very big advantages to cool her down – you know?"

"Four?" Maura asked irritated. "Which four should that be?"

"Will is your first line of defense – I'm sure he is already working on it. He loves you both excessively much and wants both of you at his side. Second line is this sweet little girl you are holding in your arms." Maura heard a snicker coming from Kelly, showing that the next thing to come was a little bit sex oriented and that the girl in the pilot seat still was a teenager with all the insecurities a teenager displays. However, a little bit embarrassed, Kelly continued, "Those two boobs you are carrying in your blouse. I recognized that they always made Jane - hm, I would like to say – yes, absentminded. Every single time you gave Jane a look at them!"

Maura wasn't convinced, crying in silence, she held Sofia tight to her and hoped that Jane wouldn't kick her out.

Six hours later, they were back at the compound and had the chance to take the inventory from all they had taken along from the barracks. Nina stood in front of Jane, her eyes bright and she was nearly jumping up and down.

"Okay Nina, spill it, what did we get?" Jane sat on a folding chair, tired and emotionally spend. Maura and the kids were in a room to get some sleep, her mother in another one with Korsak to keep her company – Jane wasn't willing to imagine them doing more then to hold hands.

"We took along twenty Mechs of different sizes and types, a lot of parts, we lost not one Mech completely, contrary, we can repair some of the ones we had to hide because the parts were missing. With the machines we started to dig out from our little surprise – we are nearly back to our strength. I guess we only need twenty-eight more hours and we can pay our friends another visit. At the fight for the palace and the barracks, we took the twenty Mechs and destroyed twelve. Sixteen were more or less heavy damaged. From the hundred and eighty machines, they brought to this planet, ninety we took over or destroyed them. We are back to sixty, sixty-one exactly. Our infantry was able to take over a couple of tanks too, most of them SRM-Carriers and Galleons but who cares, they don't have them as an asset any longer and we have some guns more to play with. We were also able to destroy fourteen of their space fighters and killed many of their infantry. At the moment, they are withdrawing their Mechs from the country side to protect their major assets as the bigger cities."

Jane could not resist smiling about the enthusiastic manner Nina displayed.

"Though I think we are lacking more pilots than Mechs?" Jane wanted to know. Receiving a nod from Nina, she led out a sigh.

"I wished those damned Steiners would come. This is costing us a lot!" Jane shook her head.

"By costing us a lot – how are you doing with Maura?" Nina asked. Jane looked at her like a wounded deer.

"I don't know." She finally said with a sigh.

"Okay Jane, in this case, I call Susie." Jane was confused about this and said so.

"Because that way, you get doctors orders to move your fat ass over to your wife and your kids! Take them in your arms and stop behaving like a hormone driven teenager who got her brand new little red corvette taken away from daddy because she showed her tits to the boys!"

"Hey, I'm not behaving like a teenager!" Jane started only to being interrupted by Kelly.

"You are – I should know, I'm a teenager myself! Now get your ass in gear boss and don't you dare to come back without being good with your wife. I pick up the kids in an hour, after that, you two can talk and after that make out. As I was told, sex after such an event is great!" The girl blushed to no end but still held her ground against Jane's stare. Finally giving up, Jane threw her hands in the air and walked to where her family tried to get some rest.

Sneaking in, Jane found the kids sleeping close to their mother. All of them only wearing some underwear to sleep in. Slipping out of her overall, Jane carefully moved under the blankets and spooned her wife, closing her arms around all three of them. Feeling that Maura stiffened up, she murmured in her ear to relax and sleep. Pressing a quick kiss at the back of Maura's head, she whispered into the blond's ear that she had to be fit for the make-up sex that would follow their argument. With a soft snicker, Maura relaxed and only seconds later, all four of them were asleep.

Jane and Maura had only slept for half an hour when Frost burst into their room.

"Jane, Maura, wake up!" He called out, storming to their bed and started to shake them.

"Frost, I swear I will kill you if you are not gone in a second!" Jane growled angry. The kids were scared and Maura tried her best to calm them down.

"Jane, we have to run over to the warehouses the Kurita soldiers stocked, we have to pick up as much as possible before the incoming house unit has a chance to lay their hands on them!" Frost ignored the angry looks and growls he got from both women.

"House unit? What house unit?" Jane wanted to know.

"There is a whole regiment of the Skye Rangers coming down; the snakes are hurrying to load as much as possible into their ships to leave. The Rangers and us – that is too much to stand against, at least after the beating they got today and with the Tai-sho dead or in hospital. We have to hurry Jane!" Frost was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas and Jane told him to call all who could pilot a Mech with jump capacity or high running speed. Not a complete quarter of an hour later, they assembled in the factory hall they used as a hangar. Nineteen people stood in front of Jane, more Mechs with jump jets or high running speed weren't available in a fighting shape.

"You people ran as fast as possible, try to be at the warehouses as soon as possible. The other Mechs fast enough will follow as soon as possible. All you have to do is secure those warehouses that still contain material but be careful, possibly they will try to blow all the things they couldn't take along up. Now go, go, go!" Jane made shushing moves with her hands to make them run, after the group with the fastest Mechs, she send out the second group, giving a sigh when she realized that she wouldn't be part of this operation in any way.

Walking slowly back to the mess hall, she saw Maura sitting alone a little bit by the side, holding a cup in her hands. Sneaking closer, Jane saw the tears streaming down Maura's face. Very slowly, her arms curled around the blond and pulled her against Jane's body.

Giving her a kiss on the top of her head, she said with a stern voice, "You owe me Doctor, you remember?"

Turning her head, Maura gave her a questioning look.

"The 'all is fine again' sex – what else?" Jane pulled her up, slipped around and sat on the chair Maura had before. Pulling her onto her lap, she held the blond close. Maura wasn't able to look at her and silently cried on.

Finally, Maura had all tears spend she had inside her and Jane still held her in her arms. Maura turned now her head to Jane; exhausted she asked, "How can you still be this nice to me?"

"Because I love you. There are a couple of questions and I am sure a couple of things we will be pissed at each other but in the end?" Jane shrugged, "I love you and I married you. Should mean something, don't you think?"

The answer she got was a kiss, burning on her lips like fire, stirring up her arousal.

Four hours later, they had secured three warehouses, mostly filled with armor plates but in one of them, there were weapons, parts of inner structures, gyroscopes, reactor parts and electronics as well. Still there was nothing from the incoming Steiner unit and Jane used this fact to secure everything they could lay their hand on. Another two hours later, they had a fight with the Kurita troops for one warehouse and the snakes were able to blow it up instead letting it fall in the hands of the Razors. The luck turned shortly after when their Mechs reached another one early enough to take over before the defenders were able to place the explosives. There they also were able to have a complete set of parts and got a chance to secure three damaged Mechs. Those were only a Panther, a Locust and a Jenner but no one complained. One lance had rounded the city and won the jackpot. A complete lance of Mechs, waiting for transport fell into their hands, together with three LRM-Carriers, two SRM-Carriers and two Galleons. The Mechs they could lay their hands on were a Crusader, a Zeus the Kuritas had somehow been able to take over from house Steiner, a Marauder and an Awesome. All of them were in no shape to fight and the DCMS-Soldiers preferred to retread – probably because there was only one platoon of rifle-infantry.

Short after this coup, the CO of the incoming Rangers called out to them, informing them that all and everything the leaving Kurita unit left was theirs, quoting the contract. Jane confirmed it and informed her people.

"Are there all of our newest possessions correctly saved?" Jane turned to Nina who acted as her 2IC in the time.

"Yes, including the sixteen Mechs still under the avalanche. Whatever state they may be in. Mostly I expect them only be delivering some spare parts but who knows." She looked over to Maura who smiled relaxed.

"With those seven Mechs we got now, we are at sixty-eight. If we can repair only four of the ones we salvage, we have a complete sixth company." Maura confirmed, shaking her head. "We were extremely lucky!"

"Yes, we were. Even if I have to say that I am still pissed that you didn't trust me enough to get the kids out without the stunt you made." Jane watched Maura turn to her,

"But I did trust you, you see. I trust you that you would come and rescue us, otherwise I would never have been able to keep me strong." Maura stood in front of her, her eyes open wide in innocence. "Jane, without the trust I have in you, I would have done whatever he told me to do in the absurd hope that eventually I could keep them save but with you in the back? I KNEW that we would come out the other side – alive and well. So please Jane, never ever assume that I do not trust you!"


	29. Chapter 29

Jane had no idea what to say after that speech and she did all she could think about to do, she took Maura in her arms and held her tight to her, finally relaxing in the arms of the woman she loved.

Nina smiled and sneaked out, still grinning the moment she found her husband.

"Hey love, what makes you smile like this?" Barry Frost gave her a suspicious look.

"Maura made a very special declaration of love and trust to Jane, sappy as it was – Jane got very emotional." The grin on Nina's face grew far wider.

"Don't tell Frankie – I'm not sure that Angela would be okay with her only living son being a castrate!" Both of them fell in laughter.

The Skye Rangers were not overly happy about the amount and type of the possessions the Kurita soldiers left and they could claim but there was nothing they could do to change it. Two weeks later, they made their voyage back home. Two more weeks after the departure of the Rangers, all the damaged Mechs were completely repaired and they started to excavate the sixteen Mechs from the avalanche. To get all of them out, it took them over four weeks, not one was willing to rush it and get more stones on their heads.

"Okay folks, give me the stats!" Jane sat in her chair behind her desk, a coffee in front of her and little Sofia on her lap. All of her command crew was smiling about the tough badass Jane Rizzoli playing pillow for the little girl.

"Let me start with the support personal," Maura began, "first I have to excuse Susie, she is occupied with some very important other business, but that is not mine to tell. Our medical team swelled – as all of you should be aware of – to three doctors, beside Susie and me. We have two more surgeons and one more country doctor. We have a good number of nurses as well, I believe we have that part well covered. No health problems with anyone beside the injuries from the fights. Techs and all the others are fine to my knowing. Korsak and Frankie are on Galatea to hire a couple of pilots with and without Mechs. Nina should be able to give you the stats for our machines and Frost should be able to tell a lot about our pilots. I have only one point I want to discuss with you. I'm talking about Lieutenant Kelly."

All heads turned to her and Frost asked. "What's about her? I mean – she is doing a remarkable job with her as a lance leader on Reds Battle-lance." Frost voiced the question all were sharing.

"Yes, I know." Maura replied. "I know that she is doing a remarkable job there but I would like to have her back for Silver. You know – the pilots in Reds Battle-lance are only tolerating her – "Maura lifted a hand to stop the others from protesting. "I know for sure because I had the chance to overhear them talking. Silver is down to eight pilots – nothing unusual because the others aren't in any better shape. I thought about giving her the same job in Silvers Battle-lance. In Silver, she is highly respected and they would follow her without hesitation. Honestly, I thought about transferring command over to her and being a doctor again but as I see it, this option isn't to draw for the time being. That way, Susie will fill in as the CMO until further notice. Tell me your opinions." Maura leaned back.

Frost, Nina, Angela and Jane thought about it for some time, finally it was Angela who started to speak first.

"You are sure about the people in Reds Battle?" Maura responded with a nod. "Fine, I'm in!" Angela threw a look at Frost who gave Maura a thumb up. Nina replied with a nod and watched Jane who closed her eyes, going through all the arguments in her head again. Opening her eyes, she told them "Okay, Kelly is the new CO of Silvers BL and she is 2IC for Silver!" Turning to Nina, she continued, "Tell us about the Mechs and tanks."

Nina opened a file case. "We were able to retrieve all sixteen Mechs from the avalanche." Now she beamed happily. "We can repair twelve of them, two more are completely destroyed, there is nothing worth to salvage left. Two, we have to talk about. We can take them apart or can see if we find those parts we need and repair them. Won't be cheap but they make a nice addition to us. The reason for those two is, all the parts were either taken away by the Rangers or went with the snakes."

"What type of Mechs are we talking with those two?" Angela wanted to know.

"A Longbow and a Goliath." All watched Jane as she thought it over.

"The Longbow would be a great addition." She mused.

"The Goliath too, okay, more on the psychological side but eventually, he could be nice for Gold." Frost added.

"Okay, we are going to repair them. Send Frankie a list of the parts we need and ask him to see if they can find some of them on Galatea. Cheaper and probably faster than to ask our employer." Jane turned to Frost, gave him a raised eyebrow.

"If we pool all our pilots together, we can barely fill three companies but the recruiting is on its way. Tanks and infantry the same. The two units, which are in the best shape of all, are Silver and Gold. Not counted in are those pilots still in the infirmary. The last of them should be out in the next two weeks as Susie told me yesterday. With them, we are back to fifty-two pilots."Frost gave them his part.

Everyone turned to watch Angela as she walked over to the sideboard, filling a couple of coffee mugs and taking along some water, she walked back and placed it on the table. Looking around, she started.

"Okay, let's make it short. Families and staff are all well; our finances are very good, besides the fact that we had to pay a lot of money for repairs and all, even if I take into account that we have to transport the new members and their gear over here. Only thing making me a little bit unsure what to make off is the question we got from Steiner – if we are still able to do our job." Angela looked at her daughter who leaned back in a way that reminded her of a big fat cat.

"Already took care of it, Ma." Jane told her, "Asked them if they had some additional jobs for our unit, the job we are doing now wouldn't be enough to have work for all of our people. I'm sure; they know our stats as well as we are."

"Nina," Jane remembered something Frankie told her before he left, "how is the Awesome coming together?"

"Slowly, very slowly. I know that Frankie asked to switch from his Marauder to this baby but he is tricky. Nonetheless, we have a couple of weeks to find the bug. Eventually, it is in one of the weapon circuits, if it is, we change his configuration from three PPCs to two of them and one large laser and add two more heatsinks. Do you have an idea who should take the Zeus?"

"He is complete?" Jane wanted to know.

"We had to change the AC/5 for an large laser and added four heatsinks. The replacements for the autocannon were to expansive from Steiner. Except that, he is good."

"Interested?" Jane wanted to know from Nina who shook her head no. "Maura?" Another no made clear that both women weren't interested in the assault machine and Jane told them that she would think about it.

A last view over the faces of her people and Jane asked, "There anything else?"

Four shaking heads told her no and Jane told them, "In this case, I have to go now to fulfill a very important task."

All wondered and Jane gestured to the sleeping girl in her arms. "We have to take a nap!" Laughter followed her as she carried her little burden out.

Frankie and Korsak send a message in advance to inform them about their 'catch' and though everything was prepared when they came down. Frankie smiled as he saw his family but as he saw Susie, his eyes went wide.

"Close your mouth, little brother, you will only catch flies!" Jane ordered him. "Never saw a pregnant woman before?"

"Sure I did," he stumbled over the words, "but I never saw MY woman pregnant before."

"Congrats Frankie!" He got from many people.

While most were occupied with the newcomers and the family news for Frankie, nobody saw Angela and Korsak greet each other – except Maura who gave them a small but happy smile. The remainder of the day, they were sorting things out, placing the new members at their new post, moving some people from their existing units to new ones and late the evening they were done. Silver ended up with a couple of very young people and Maura shook her head.

"Seems that I will have to play mother hen for that bunch of kids!" She stated the obvious, not very happy about the fact that all she had left were four expirienced pilots including her and Kelly.

Korsak replied with a nod. "Frankie and I talked about it and came to the conclusion that it would make sense to train some pilots ourselves. This way, they knew how we work and tick. We hired those eight with the idea in our heads that we can start our own trainings cadre."

Shaking her head, all Maura could say was "Why me?" All around her started to laugh.

It was Kelly who finally told her still laughing "Because you made an excellent job with Gold and Silver!"

Nine days later, they assembled for the first time the whole unit. A complete regiment of Mechs, one battalion of tanks and one of infantry. They made an impressive picture the way they stood and Jane beamed with pride.

"Okay folks, I know all of you are curious who will be in command of which unit. I will make it short and we start with first regiment! I take command of first battalion, made from Blue, Silver and Orange, 2IC will be Major Isles." Maura was baffled, nobody had an idea that Jane thought about promoting her. "Major Rizzoli takes charge of second battalion made from Red, Purple and Brown. His second in command will be Captain Luis. Major Frost takes over third battalion with Green, Gold and Black. 2IC for them is Captain Hendricks. Your other company leaders you already know, who is in command of which lances you know although. 2IC for the regiment is Major Rizoli. Major Korsak, would you please step forward to me?" When Korsak stood in front of Jane, he murmured, "Don't do anything stupid Jane!" With a small grin, she ignored his words. "I hereby promote you to Lieutenant Colonel and set you in command of our second regiment. I delegate the honor to announce all news connected to your regiment to you!" With a wink, she couldn't resist and gave him a quick hug. "Good luck Vince!"

"Didn't I tell you not to make a stupid move?" He asked her in a low voice shaking his head. Turning to the microphone, he started to give them their information. As soon as he was done with his task, Jane took the microphone back.

"That's it folks, now it is time to celebrate. Have a good day and lots of fun!"

Two and a half hours later, they sat with their stomachs filled in a corner of the mess hall and watched the interactions of the other people around them. Taking in the view of her mother and Korsak, Jane gave a sigh.

"Okay old man, why don't you do the right thing?" She threw the question over to her surrogate father.

"Care to explain what you are talking about?" He asked her back.

"I don't know about Frankie but from my point of view? It is gross but okay. So I would suggest you do it, soon!"

Frankie, who held his wife in his arms and caressed her baby belly, looked between his sister, his mother and Korsak. "What do you want to tell us Jane?" He wanted to know.

Jane shook her head, unable to believe that her brother hadn't figured it out already.

"I told the old man to grew a pair and ask his girlfriend to move in with him – what else?" Jane shot a glance over to her mother who made a surprised face. Giving her a grin, Jane continued. "He could alternatively ask her to marry him." Now it was up to her mother to outright look shocked and Korsak choked on a sip of beer he got into the wrong throat.

"Sorry but I don't get it." Frankie watched the way Korsak and his mother fought against their problems.

"Tell him." Jane told her mother with a move of her head toward her brother.

"Don't you think that it is up to Vince to clear the path and then announce anything to you and or Frankie and or anyone else?" Her mother gave her a stern look.

"Sure ma, but I can take only a certain amount of fooling around." Jane smiled at her mother, quoting an old saying she gave to Jane and her brothers when they were in their late teens and early twens.

"Does anyone care to tell me…?" Frankie started only to be interrupted by his sister, sister-in-law, his mother, Korsak, Frost, Susie and Nina, which all called out as one "NO!"

Two month later, Vince told them that he had asked Angela to marry him and that she said yes. All were happy except Frankie, who was stunned.

xxxxxxxxx

AN: This is the end of our story besides an epilogue but that chapter needs some time to come together. Thanks for all your reviews so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Twenty years later…

 **Barcelona, Steiner space near the border to Kurita in proximity to the periphery.**

Waiting outside, Colonel Jane Rizzoli let her eyes wander around, taking in the beauty of the landscape. Finally, Colonel Maura Isles (Maura had made the decision that one Colonel Rizzoli is okay, two are irritating but three? Three would look ridiculous, there for she stood with her old name, at least work related) walked beside her. Both wore their dress uniforms, only Jane with pants and Maura with a skirt. Seeing Jane standing there, her thoughts wandering, Maura stepped beside her.

Turning to Maura, Jane couldn't resist to ask, "Did you ever expect to come back to this place ever again?"

"No Jane, I never thought about it. In a kind of way, this is far stranger than anyone could have told me possible. The Fairfield Corporation belongs to us for reparations, we got the planet as a feud from house Steiner," Maura shook her head; "we are doing a job we love. That all is funny and great but do you know what the strangest fact about being here is?"

Jane shook her head no. "Dorthea Doyle is still a persona non grata here, someone whose name is used as a curse. There are people who swear an oath that they saw her recently, spoke to her in some of the woods where she is still hiding, rambling of the glorious days when her beloved husband was leader of this planet. Other people told me that they would love to kill her for the things she did back in time. Looking at old pictures of my mother, I have a good resemblance with her when she was my age. I am not hiding my appearance but no one had recognized me. Crazy is only beginning to describe it. Looking around, I feel although more at home now at this place than I ever felt back then. Even with me a visitor, a mercenary turned liege lord. They would turn mad if the good people knew." Going silent, Maura looked over at Jane and gave her a kiss, after kissing her wife, she let her thoughts drift too, a smile playing over her lips.

Jane held the hand of her wife, watching the wind playing with her hair, the gold streaked with some silver but still a breathtaking beauty.

"A penny for your thoughts!" Jane smiled at Maura, who was shaking her head.

"Not in the public my love, too many children around."

Laughing at Jane, Maura let her hand go and turned to a beautiful woman in her late thirties.

"How are we Maíreth?"

"Everyone is ready and waiting for the two of you. The cadets are nervous and barely able to avoid peeing in their pants." Maíreth Kelly grinned like a faun. "By the way – did you hear anything from Will?"

"Yes, we did. He send us a holo letter that we got this morning. He is doing outstanding well with his studies at the New Avalon Institute of Science." Pride filled Maura's voice while she spoke of her son who was studying to become a medical doctor like his mother and his aunt.

"Sounds great but now – I would suggest that we walk over there, that way we could probably avoid that one of those cadets enters a Mech and comes looking for us!" Kelly smiled widely at Jane who rolled her eyes. "She is a real daughter of her mother, accept it!" Her smile grew broader when Jane let out a deep sigh of defeat.

Together, they entered the podium where the top ranks of the Razors and some very special visitors got their places. While Jane and Maura took their seats, Kelly walked to the microphone, calling the cadets to attention. Normally, it would have been Maura's duty as the head of the training cadre to welcome the new warriors but because that her daughter was in the group; Kelly had taken the job except the final task.

"We are assembled today to greet our new comrades. All of them studied very intense and were able to pass all the tests that we presented at them." Kelly began her speech, mustering the six young people in front of her and the battalion that was there to greet them. "Even if I have to say that some of you could have done better!"

The young woman with the honey blond hair, which stood at the right end from her, rolled her eyes in a trade that was more than familiar to Kelly.

"Part of the surprise you already got, the news that you passed your tests. Now I will give you your exact results and your new assignments." Kelly took up a tablet.

"Cadet Gordon Franks!" She began and continued until she got to the last name on her list.

"Cadet Sofia Rizzoli!" Sofia marched over as they had trained it. Still not sure why they had to learn to march like a house soldier, she did as asked. Never would she have embarrassed her mothers in a moment like this.

"Cadet, you reached an overall result of ninety-six percent. Even if I have to say that this is as good as the results Cadet D'Antonio got, you could have gotten more – if you had spend more time with learning instead of sneaking out to make party." Being scolded in front of all, including her mothers wasn't anything Sofia was taking easily but the knowing grin she got from her grandma? That was devastating!

"Now I give room for Colonel Isles who will give you your assignments and informs you which Mech you will pilot for the Razors." Turning around, she made an inviting gesture to Maura. While Maura walked forward, Kelly sat down next to Jane.

"How do you feel?" She asked her friend and boss in a low voice.

"Proud and happy but most of all proud!" Jane replied. Watching her wife telling the new pilots their new ranks and assignments, she was curious how Sofia would take the assignment she got, wondering more about the machine than the unit.

"Cadet D'Antonio, you will wear the rank of a Lieutenant in the Command-lance of Orange, your Mech is a Marauder D. Now we are coming to the last of our new warriors. Cadet Rizzoli!" Somehow Sofia felt as if she stood in front of her grandmother Rizzoli, even if not blood related, her mother and her grandmother had developed a similar way to call out for her in a disapproving way. Not sure what she could have done wrong, Sofia walked forward to her mother. Stopping in front of her, she gave the high-ranking officer who stood opposite to her a sharp salute.

"Cadet, you will although wear the rank of a Lieutenant and the unit you will serve will be the Battle-lance of Blue!"

Sofia shot a look at the woman she saw as her big sister and who was leading the unit on day-to-day business now after her mother had to do too much administrative duty. Kelly gave her a small nod and a smile.

"The Mech you will pilot for the Razors is one with a long standing tradition in this unit, Major Holyday personally had seen to it that this machine was brought to the actual specs." As with the ones of every other member of her trainings class, the machine was well hidden behind a couple of other ones though that the surprise wasn't spoiled.

Sofia's brain ran on light speed and came to the conclusion that there was only one that her mother could mean - the old but well maintained Crusader her ma piloted many years ago.

Maura made the same gesture she made for all the other kids before and as soon as the surrounding Mechs stepped aside, there he stood, his painting sparkling in the sun. A Warhammer in a painting that was a mix of the one on the Banshee that Jane piloted and the Warhammer that Maura rode.

For Sofia it was a big surprise because most of the time, she trained in a Merlin or a Battlemaster but this one was the one she dreamed about from the time she was able to walk.

A little while later, all were celebrating; the young people that were still cadets had the duty to help with the catering. While serving some drinks, Celeron Frost and Thomas Rizzoli did their best to make Sofia drunk – payback as they called it. Only that Frankies and Susies son was getting more in his system than the young Lieutenant.

Watching the banter between their daughter and the children of their relatives and friends, Maura and Jane stood at the side smiling and finally, Jane brought her lips near Maura's ears.

"What do you think about it all?"

"That I am the happiest person you can find. I love you Jane Rizzoli!" Maura turned her head and connected her lips to Jane's.

"I love you too!" Jane told her after they ended their kiss.

 **FIN**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

To write this took me a little longer than I thought it would but life had some other plans. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Writing this story was a very interesting expirience, not only because it was my first story this long. It brought back lots of memories, not all directly related to BattleTech or the story.

Thanks again to all who followed, favorited, reviewed and send pms for coming along for the ride.

To make a last point clear - a mercenary unit usually isn't THAT lucky but those girls are my favorite people out here made me a little bit more generous than fate would have been.

Did i mention that the machines Jane and Maura were riding are my favorites in heavy and assault? ;-)

So let me say it now for the last time here: **Ride the red line - Warrior!**

 **BNC-3K**


End file.
